Phoenix Dreams of Blue, Yellow, Black, Green, Red and Teal
by RinSharkYamazaki
Summary: Like a Phoenix, dreams can die. Like a Phoenix, they can be re-born to be even more beautiful and wonderful than before. Rin's lifelong dream of being accepted for the Olympics comes true but what happens when his chance of competing is put in jeopardy by a very unsuspected occurence... Contains: Smut, Smex, Yaoi, Angst/Drama and ... MPREG!
1. Chapter 1

**So my first Free! fanfic of my OTP. I apologise in advance for 3 things: 1, I know very little of Olympic procedure so if it's different please excuse me, 2, any character too OOC, I have tried to keep them fairly accurate but obviously in certain situations that can't always be the case and 3, I apologise if it seems a little rushed, but I wanna be able to finish this fic before Uni this year cos otherwise I know it will never get finished.**

 **Warnings: Um unbridled smut, fluff and future m-preg**

 **Chapter 1**

Such a bitter-sweet moment for the shark. Here he sat at his very own appointed seat at the familiar dinner table that had always been filled with delicious and yummy home-made meals for him; welcoming him as if he was family. No to Lori and Russell, Rin Matsuoka was family. They was unable to have children of their own so when the opportunity arose to be home-stay parents to a little Japanese boy while he attended one of Australia's leading swimming schools to help on his way of achieving his and his deceased father's dream – hoisting Olympic Gold, they happily jumped at the chance. Lori and Russell had prepared in advance for his stay, they had learnt the basic understanding of the Japanese language, Japanese food and customs, the best ways on how to help calm and settle a lonely scared little boy a million miles away from home etc but neither had prepared to fall so deeply in love with him as they had. The moment their eyes feel on maroon-haired little cutie kicking his feet against a railing at the airport while he waited to be picked-up, they could tell he was someone special and by the time his training had finished he was their son – plain and simple. He had returned a few times, his last trip was at the age of 17 when he brought his best friend Haru along too.. This time though would probably be the last for a very, very long time but at the same time it was for an extremely happy reason...

The now 20 year old swimmer had been living back in Australia ever since graduating high school to continue his training to be Olympic standard, last week all the blood, sweat and tears finally paid off! The Olympic committee scouts had been paying frequent visits to Rin's swimming academy but on their last visit is when they took him (and only him) and his coach aside to deliver the news that he had fought all his life to hear – he had been accepted! However a much more detailed conversation explaining the full bases of what was needed revealed that this was only the first of many hurdles he had to overcome if he was to ever stand on that middle platform to a cheering, rapturous crowd; these 'hurdles' basically comprised of numerous time-trials he would need to win in record time if he had any chance of progressing to the next step, all this though was purely academic as there was an obvious giant dilemma glaring him in the face that red-haired shark would have to tackle head on. A decision that on the surface Rin knew that he would have to think over but deep down his heart had already made the choice – the swimming prodigy had been offered the chance to enter for Australia or for his native Japan, he felt he owed the land Down Under a debt for letting him study there to achieve his dream and to Lori and Russell too for accepting him into their home, it's why he felt so guilty when he knew instantly his heart and home is Japan: hence the reason for his second family's mini-banquet they had laid on for him – his congratulations and goodbye meal.

"Dig in Rin, please feel free to start," indicated Lori, the sweet blonde lady who sat opposite him, pouring him some soda while indicating to all the food (which happened to be all of Rin's favourite nibbles and snacks) that covered their mahogany dining table.

"Thank you, Lori but should I wait for Russell and -," began Rin in his still broken English accent. Lori waved and smiled as she passed the full glass to him complete with ice and straw.

"I'm sure neither of them would mind at all if we began, plus we don't want to let it get cold! All my hard work for you Rin, try a chicken wing at least," the blonde motherly figure urged as she took one herself so the shark shrugged and reached for the largest one from the centre of the tray which he carelessly tossed onto the plate set out in front of him. The healthy Greek salad with dressing and feta looked tempting next, even with a treat like this Rin tried to remember his greens in his diet to help keep his perfect physique.

"Uh, Lori. There's no salad sticks," stated Rin after a quick scan and rummage of all the utensils set out.

"Salad TONGS," she corrected, laughing at Rin's innocent language mistake as she ventured into the adjoining kitchenette. The blue ceramic striped jar, decorated with painted yellow sunflowers, which contained all the recently washed cutlery and cooking utensils stood above the sink on the window sill which looked out onto their front yard, as Lori searched in the said container for the forgotten tongs among the forks and potato masher, her attention was drawn to what was caught in her peripheral vision... a red car pulling up into the driveway,

"Oh Rin! They're home! Please excuse me for a moment, I must speak with Russell quickly" she announced, passing him the specially formed spoon and fork made for salad as she hurried out the front door.

Piling his plate high, cramming his mouth full, Rin's feasting was cut short as suddenly without any warning his head was jerked all the way back, before he had a chance to even protest (though he never would) a large pair of moist pink lips roughly placed themselves on his whilst two strong arm wrapped firmly around his chest. The two lips smacked together in perfect unison before the more dominant tongue forced itself passed Rin's custom shark teeth to which he had filed down to points to add to his 'shark' persona, and into his filled mouth of uneaten food. The skilled tongue stole the food and swallowed, Rin returned the favour by reaching out for the chopsticks which accompanied the platter of spicy sushi, giggling in the still joined kiss, he rammed them up his assailant's nostrils causing the kiss-thief to let out a little cry, pull back, take one more kiss before sitting himself down right by Rin's side at the table, one hand reaching to fill his own plate, the other glued to his husband's inner thigh.

"You steal everything of mine," Rin pouted jokingly to the love of his life.

"Including your heart and virginity," smirked back the 6"1 hunk who was the epitome of 'tall, dark and handsome' with the chiselled physique of a Greek god, look up the definition of the word 'perfection' in the dictionary and you would see Rin's husband, Sousuke Yamazaki's picture there. With just one from those deep brooding teal coloured eyes he could make all the girl's swoon, he could also break their hearts just as easy when he announced he was gay and married to the only person those teal orbs was for - the one who made his heart still flutter, the one who he would give up everything for, the one he would give his life up for – his Rin.

"I gave you both willingly," winked Rin, opening his mouth wide to be fed by the on-coming ginger tuna sushi that was placed extremely slowly and sensually in the centre of his tongue, only after a few wipes of wet lips first though and jolting his fingers inside a few times to mimic a certain other act he had in mind at seeing Rin's open mouth. The burgundy haired swimmer playfully bit down on Sou's thick fingers so he could swallow the raw fish in peace. Yes, even a general everyday activity such as eating always turned teasingly sexual with these two!

"So Sou-Sou, how was your final day at work?" Rin inquired genuinely when they had finally resumed eating normally (well as normally as one could with a hand stuffed their pants having a good rummage..)

"I finally secured that deal today."

"The one Russell had been trying for like a month? How did you do that? Your expertise as a salesman or your drop-dead gorgeous charm?" joked Rin, stroking his lover's face indicating those looks..

"Guess I'm just gifted."

"In all areas," Rin interrupted with a smirk...

Roughly two and a half years ago when Rin had graduated from high school, Samezuka Academy, it was no surprise to anybody when he announced that he would be moving back to Australia to train there to head to Olympics. No-one ever doubted him, all was in awe of his talent and just knew sooner or later he would be wearing gold around his neck. Sadly Sousuke was a different story, he too had the lifelong dream of competing at the Olympics however for a different reason; the swimming, the medals, the glory, the winning meant very little, verging on nothing to him - being there with Rin did. All for Rin. Even as a child he knew he had to be beside Rin, however it wasn't until he hit puberty and they re-united at high school did the dark haired he-man fully understood the true depth of these feelings for the smaller male. Fate was cruel however, in Sousuke's quest to be on equal footing he trained too hard, over-hard, resulting in torn ligaments and irreversible muscle damage to his right shoulder meaning that the door to professional competitive swimming would be one that would be forever closed to him; whichever path he took after graduation it wouldn't be leading him to the Olympics.

After graduation, Rin and Sousuke had a long, sad lover's farewell, promising to always stay in contact by Skype, phone and by all manner of social media available nowadays which both kept up their side of the vow, spending every spare moment Rin wasn't swimming to talk or more accurately, sext. Thanks to Skype they still had a very active sex-life with each other. As for Sousuke, he had to take second best, he chose to follow his father's footsteps, deep down to him this was his connection to Rin as Rin followed his father's footsteps; Sousuke's father was a one of the top officers in all Tokyo. Being the son of a well-renowned cop, Sousuke had picked up a few tips and facts what being a cop entailed so joining in the police force seemed to be the easiest and most convenient option to him. He would first of course have to attend a police training academy beforehand, for a fairly pricey fee; Sousuke had saved half and his parents had given him the rest for his 18th, although fate took a twist the day he went to actually pay:- instead of returning with all enrolment information and all he would need, he followed his heart and not his head, he returned with a renewed passport, a visa and plane tickets to Australia. Russell and Lori knew already their adopted son was in a long-term relationship with another male and had made the mistake on walking in on Rin while he was talking to Sou on Skype .. naked with erect cock in hand, and overheard many of their intimate conversations so knew well enough how deep and steady their relationship was so when Sousuke had arrived on their doorstep they more than happily took him in as well, letting him room with Rin. Sousuke had no intention of being a free-loader and playing on their kindness and hospitality, he had the full intention of getting a job paying his way with rent and bills and very luckily for Sousuke he didn't have to search too far. Though Russell loved Rin as his own son there was no denying, Rin wasn't exactly the full description of masculine and manly both in personality and appearance, even when he first met him as a child he guessed Rin would turn out to be gay which made Rin more of Lori's boy, soon as meeting Sousuke though he took to him as a son in law, and Sousuke quickly took to him as a mentor, and seeing as Russell was looking for an apprentice salesman at his used car dealership he gave Sou that chance which he gratefully accepted and soon excelled to deputy manager - that is until Rin had to leave for Japan.

"And because of that, as well as receiving my last wage packet and a glowing reference from Russell, I got a huuuuuge added bonus. Well enough to put down a deposit for an apartment when we get back to Japan."

"We can stay with Gou and Seijuro until we are sorted, we should save it darling. With all my training, regionals and trials, we will be travelling all over, we will hardly have time to settle for a breather. We should wait until the Olympics are over to get somewhere babe. We have no idea what type of roller-coaster it will be in the run-up."

"Convince me..." Sou drawled. By 'convince' of course he meant it just as an excuse for his lover to try and get round him physically - argument-wise Rin would have already won, If Rin wanted for them to save the money then they would save the money. Sousuke would always give into Rin, that's how much he loved him. Anything to make his beautiful uke prince happy, anything to put a smile on that perfect face that hardly saw a smile any more, so often his cheeks was laced with tears.. Sousuke leaned his chin in the palm of his left hand as he shot his trademark stare that he reserved only for Rin, a stare where his turquoise pools would look straight into Rin's soul as if the only thing worth looking at was Rin (which to Sou was true for the red haired swimmer was the most important thing in the world to him) – it was also the same look that would instantly turn Rin to jelly on all parts except one which it had the opposite effect on... Sou continued his visually assault, enticing Rin into action which didn't take long.

A head of dark red hair nudged against Sou's shoulder in unison with whimpering puppy dog noises, when this failed to work, Rin lifted his head and stared at Sou with matching puppy dog eyes. Sou tried to remain blank in response to his husband's adorably cute behaviour but a shift in his underwear gave him away. Rin noticed too and wasted no time in taking the clothed bulge in his mouth.

"Ah-hem, boys what have we said?" came the sudden deep warning voice of Rin's home-stay father making Rin suddenly jump straight back up into sitting straight up as if Sou's crotch had burnt him but of course it was more the reaction of being found in such a compromising position of about to swallow a large meaty sausage which wasn't part of Lori's meal. The look across Rin's now blushing face made gave the impression of a naughty little boy with his hand caught in the cookie jar which didn't help Sou's boner at all.

"Ah sorry Russell, but we still in honeymoon phase," Rin tried to reason and get himself out of trouble, sipping his drink and trying to avoid eye-contact. Well trouble is not exactly correct, he knew his parents wasn't really angry or mad, it was more a case of being embarrassed!

"That's what we wanted to talk to you two about, we have a surprise for you, Lori?" a change in Russell's tone to a much more light-hearted tone made both look up in anticipation and surprise. Russell had his arm wrapped around his wife, both had silly smiles spread across their face. It was obvious both had good news that neither could wait to share.

"Tonight is your last night in Australia and we know you young love-birds don't want to spend it cooped up here with us oldies, so we have booked you into the Honeymoon suite at the Hilton hotel on Sydney harbour."

"The one over-looking the Opera House?" asked Sousuke, eyes wide at such an expensive gift. Yes he was thankful but Sousuke found releasing his emotions in front of anyone but Rin difficult but he was sure Rin's reaction of rushing out his chair and hugging his adopted parent's with the return of the tears would speak his gratitude as well.

"The very same Sousuke," smiled Russell over the shoulder of his sobbing son.

"Thank you very much. That is very thoughtful of both of you." Sousuke hated how forced and generic it sounded but his fears was dismissed instantly when Lori answered.

"Oh it was nothing Sou, just think of it as a joint wedding slash congratulatory present. You two haven't had a chance to yet to properly... indulge... on a wedding night so take it and have all the fun our thin walls and breakable headboards prevented you from having."

February 2nd,. After swimming practice, Rin's team-mates had literally hauled him to a bar to celebrate his 20th birthday. Rin was not too pleased and made no attempt to show his distaste at the thought of a bar, and not only that but a straight bar. They all knew he was gay and had no problem with his sexuality but they problem was all hetro and single, therefore so Rin could just picture what the night had in store for him – him left in a corner while the others would be busy hitting on every single girl there. Not only would he be left like a gooseberry on his birthday in a place he didn't feel comfortable but he didn't want to be here, he wanted to be with his boyfriend but due to Russell re-arranging shift times it meant Sousuke would be stuck at the office with paperwork that evening. 30 minutes later Rin could be labelled as a psychic when his vision of his team-mates flirting and dancing with any free girls was being played out in front of his eyes except what Matthew, the leading backstroker was doing, Rin could never imagined that with a girl! This was the deciding factor for him to drink up and leave, downing his pale beer he stood to sneak out quietly however was prevented as arms surrounded him, lips pressed against his ear as a high-pitched female voice spoke in his ear.

"Not leaving already big boy? Fancy hooking up?"

"No, thank you, I am already... HEYYYYYY YOUUUU! I thought you was working tonight!" Rin had turned to see the turquoise eyes and dark mop of hair of his boyfriend behind him.

"You really think Russell would force me to work on your special day?" laughed Sousuke, reverting back to his normal voice before placing a kiss on the birthday boy's cheek.

"Wait …," Rin looked around as everything clicked together in his brain, "this was all a set up right?"

"Of course, come and see what your real birthday treat is."

Sousuke had lead Rin out of the club, which was adjacent to the beach and ocean, and over to the shore. Rin very quickly guessed where he was being taken. They had explored this beach together and on one of their jogs along the shoreline, the pair eventually came upon a covered path which lead to a rarely visited cove. This secluded site became the place of many of their dates when they wished to be alone. Many hours would pass as they would lay in each others arms, watching the beautiful view in utter peace and serenity. This time though as Rin descended the few steps to reach the idyllic cove he noticed one difference – this time it was set up with a folding dining table and two matching folding chairs on the opposite sides. The table was adorned with a tablecloth, candlestick, two glasses, champagne and a large wicker hamper. It was during dessert when it happened. Rin had started commenting on how it had been his best birthday ever and how much he had loved all of Sou's presents that was waiting on the bed that morning when he woke up.

"Rin, I still have one more present for you."

"Huh? I was more than satisfied with what you brought me already darling. I don't need any more."

"Well it's not exactly a present because I am not sure if you will accept it," Sousuke was visibly sweating, wringing his hands and stumbling on words, all of which Rin picked up on.

"Sou-Sou? You OK? What's wrong?"

"Uh, I uh am not sure how I'm supposed to do this. Gone through it a million times in my head and each time seems uh …," Sousuke let out a long sigh, running his hand through his now wet hair, then proceeding to massage the back of his neck as a soothing measure, "Rin, if there is only one thing in this life I am certain of, it is that I want to be right by your side for eternity. You and me, always. I can not bare to be apart from you again."

"Sou...?"

"Rin, I love you baka," Sousuke threw all caution to the wind and followed the usual sappy tradition of getting down on one knee and presented the ring box. Rin's tears was all Sou needed as confirmation, (even though they did end up consummating the engagement in their remote spot)

Even though they was engaged, taking the next step of actually a wedding was not very high on their list of priorities. They was confirmed to be on the road to marriage, that was enough for them for the time being,. Right now, all they could focus on was getting Rin to that Olympic level, plenty of time to consider the actual venue, guest etc at a much later date. However, the day of Rin's acceptance as a competitor had led Sousuke and Rin to celebrate a bit too much. They usually wasn't heavy drinkers but given the circumstances they couldn't really contain themselves. High on drink, love, pleasure and complete euphoria, the moment caught them and they both made the split decision to elope there and then. That had been a few days ago and they hadn't exactly had the chance to have their 'unforgettable wedding night' – they needed to be back early to meet with Olympic organisers. The time since, the few moments they had privacy together was always when others was around so was very limited and restrained. This night they would make up for all lost time, they intended no holds barred with no restrictions, so intense they would forget reality around them.

The stoic, tall, dark and handsome man approached the large, stylish desk taking up the whole wall, of the Hilton hotel lobby while his red-haired companion took a seat at the far side, pretending to reading the array of leaflets and pamphlets on offer there.

"Hello there," said the gorgeous but rugged man to the receptionist, "I have a room booked, name Yamazaki."

"Ah yes Mr and Mrs Yamazaki, the honeymoon suite," she reached for the card key that correlated to that room, looking past Sousuke's shoulder, "Oh is your wife not accompany you?"

"Yes of course, she is currently using your rest-room facilities. She drank too much at the wedding reception... So please may I have the key?"

Sousuke and Rin knew not everybody would be totally accepting of their relationship, let alone their marriage. They didn't want to cause a scene and risk getting kicked out of the hotel so it was easier to play along this way to avoid any drama.

"Of course, here you are Sir. Honeymoon Suite 3. Top Floor. On the right."

"HONEYMOON SUITE 3. TOP FLOOR. ON THE RIGHT," he repeated loudly as if to help him memorise the room location but really it was for Rin's benefit so he knew where to go. As Sousuke headed towards the elevator and pushed the button for the top floor, the red-haired youngster who had tried his best to stay inconspicuous, headed for the stairs.

"Do you like banana flavour?" asked Sousuke to his newlywed lover who was currently nestled into his lap as they half laid/ half sat on their hotel room's king size four poster bed as Rin inspected their welcoming gift basket which included banana flavoured lube.

"I prefer the actual banana," Rin giggled, rubbing his ass purposelly on Sou's hardening erection as he said 'banana', "Hmmm what else do we have in here? Massage oil, spreading chocolate, blindfold, nipple clamps... wanna try them? A whip..."

"My hand is better," injected Sousuke, taking hold of the thin pink strip with feathers on the end which he tossed to the floor

"Actually your belt is," corrected Rin, as he continued searching through all the hotel welcoming gifts for their wedding night, "handcuffs and oh my..."

Rin emptied the remaining contents on the silk duvet, about 50 condoms littered the sheets in a wide variety of shape, size, colour and flavours. Sousuke reached down and picked the nearest one up to him and read the packaging; 'Mango, ribbed, large'

"No good for me," Sousuke joked, "I need triple extra large."

Rin joined in chortling with the joke but slowly come to a halt. When Sousuke noticed the troubled look on his lover's face he stopped laughing too.

"Rin?" he asked gently

"Sou, I need to ask you something. We are married now. It's just you and me now. I would feel more connected to you if when we made love you didn't wear one. I want to feel you entirely inside me with no barriers. Please, no more condoms."

"To be honest, I have wanted to for ages but I never wanted to scare you off or make you feel unsafe. From now on baby, we're barebacking!"

 **Ohhhhh mad passionate sex on their wedding night without protection? Whatever could the result of that be …..?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was not the strong Australian sunlight, streaming through the lightly veiled wall to floor paned windows that flooded the Honeymoon suite with light and heat that awoke the sleeping dark haired male, nor was it any loud outside audio which disturbed his slumber; if anything this suite being situated on the top floor kept it away from the bustling of tourists on the streets below and the sounds from the harbour was came across as more background noise. Nor was it any hotel porters knocking to bring breakfast in bed (though he wish he could of pre-ordered breakfast as he felt an empty pang in his stomach but he didn't want to risk any uproar if the porter happened to notice the gender of his naked spouse), no Sousuke was a very light sleeper on occasions when an important event would be happening the next day. His mind would not be able to shut off in fear of over-sleeping, subconsciously he knew he wouldn't be able to drift off into a deep peaceful sleep even though it was his body craved after last night's activities. His body was aching, crying out for proper rest, it had been pushed to beyond it usual limits but of course the booked flight later that day and the return to Japan had woken him. A quick glance to the clock on wall revealed it was 11:45 – 5 hours until take off, his glance fell from the wall opposite down to the quietly snoring little red-head that was spooning in his lap, the same position he had fallen asleep in.

Sousuke had no idea where his all his reserves of stamina came but he managed to go from early evening from when they had booked in until the time the sky had started lightening to reveal the break of dawn, and a small inner part actually felt proud and congratulated himself on 'an award winning performance' for it certainly had been memorable and 'wedding-night worthy' but really, more than anything, he felt proud and total adoration towards the smaller male snuggled to him – Rin had, and always had, played an equal part in their love-making; he would always give back as much as he got, when Sou would start to tire Rin would happily take control of the speed and rhythm of the thrusts and even though he bottomed 99.9% of the time (they had tried to switch in the past a few times to try it out but preferred their respective roles of Sou as Seme / Rin as Uke) Rin still loved to top, he still felt in charge that way. Their wedding night they had definitely tried a variety and shared the role of dominant partner however as Sousuke's attention became transfixed on that angelic face which had leaned at such an angle that he could still reach those lips to kiss, he become overcome with a sense of guilt – it was still Rin's body that was on the receiving end, him that was being slammed into, his body that was taking the full pleasurable punishment – another reason the light sleep – Rin needed to sleep, and of course to Sousuke, Rin's health and recuperation was way more important than in own in his eyes, again he would always put Rin's need and welfare above his own. It was due to this that Sousuke didn't just push Rin flat onto his back and take him again, no, he restrained himself and decided to let his husband sleep for another 30 minutes before waking him to leave for the airport.

Tightening his grip around him, pulling the slim physique ever closer so there was no space between them, Sousuke rested his chin on Rin's shoulder, breathing in his scent which was actually oddly reminiscent of Sakura, and let his eyelids lazily droop. Sousuke could not tell if his eyes ad been closed for a few seconds or a few minutes, nor could he tell if he had napped or just daydreamed, however he knew this time for certain what had roused him back to consciousness. That cute, perfect, rounded little ass that he knew so well and adored oh so much, that had spent the whole time since they had finally fallen asleep nestled against Sousuke's crotch was now in fact gyrating in slow circular movements. Sou lifted his head to look over at Rin who's head was turned in the opposite direction so he could not tell if Rin had awoken too or was simply just moving about in his sleep. Sou wouldn't complain either way and just enjoyed the sensation he was receiving. As the gyrating though started to gather speed, no longer Rin's hips making circular movements they was thrusting back and forth ON Sousuke! It was at this moment Sousuke realised the obvious... he was inside Rin. Questions buzzed into brain, "When did I put it in?" "Did Rin?" "Had it been in since we dozed off?" "Is it so use to it's new home that it found it's own way?" Sousuke's train of thought was interrupted by a suppressed giggle and a hand that reached back to grab hold of his thigh, both for support and to provide extra leverage, the dark haired male more than happily let his lover ride pleasure himself upon him. The sounds emitting from the red-head not only told Sou that his husband was fully awake but also he was getting very close to going over the edge, an eruption Sou could also feel building in his lower parts.

The pair had by now very imitate knowledge of each other bodies, not only physically did they know every single inch, freckle and scar, on an emotional, even spiritual level, their bodies had learnt to work in perfect unison with each other – they truly would become one in more than just the obvious way(!) - this time was no different as both reached their climaxes together; Rin emptying over Sousuke's hand which had been helping him, Sou emptying deeply inside him.

Rin let out a triumphant sigh as he fell back against Sou, his head jerking round, pouting for a kiss, morning breath didn't matter to either of them.

Eventually when it slipped out of it's own accord, spilling the watery contents that had not swam in the opposite direction all over the silky sheets, Rin twisted his whole body around so he was face to face.

"Ohayo my love," Sousuke whispered softly, pushing a red strand behind Rin's ear so he get a clearer view of those big scarlet eyes that had first caught his attention when they was just children.

"Ohayo," yawned Rin "time to go yet?"

"Hmm-mmm," murmured Sousuke against Rin's mouth when the yawn finished

"20 more minutes?" Rin asked, pecking the lips placed on his

"You can sleep on the aeroplane if you're still sleepy, we still need to -," Sousuke was stopped mid-sentence when a slender finger was pressed against his mouth accompanied by a 'shhhh'

"I'm not sleepy. It _IS_ our honeymoon... One more time?"

Sousuke let out a deep sigh, a response of slight disappoint at himself at how he could always give in so easily to Rin, not only out of love for him but those eyes … Rin always knew how to utilise them to his advantage and _dammit!_ why did Rin have to fondle his earlobe? Rin had learnt within the first week of dating where Sou's weak spot was – his earlobes, during one of their first make-out sessions while Rin was spreading smooches all over Sou's face, including cheeks and neck, his trail of kisses led up to his lovers ears, the moment Rin took Sou's right earlobe between those filed down teeth and tickled the flesh with the tip of his tongue Sousuke had tried hard to resist however he ended up as a gooey giggling mess.

"OK..," Sousuke suddenly sat up into a kneeling position, Rin letting out a little cry as his head hit the pillow from the loss of Sou's chest as a support, reached out his palms to which one was wrapped around Rin's cute ass and the other slotted underneath his knees thus scooping his newly-wed husband up bridal style, "... One more time. But in the shower."

x-x-x-x – Sourin – x-x-x-x

The maroon-haired shark wiped a tear away as he scanned the pure azure of the Australian sky as it met the pacific ocean on the horizon, so pure, untainted, clear and beautiful. Just in front was the world-famous symbolic Sydney Opera House, not exactly Rin's scene but he felt a pang of guilt at not visiting as it was his last few hours here. A hand suddenly appeared in front of his face, blocking his landscape view of Sydney from the balcony, presenting him with his morning coffee, the other wrapped around his dressing gown adorned waist as he leaned on the white block railing.

"Rin, you seem...sombre," worried Sousuke

"Just taking a last final look.," explained Rin, taking his drink and sipping the milky-brown sweet liquid, "All the time I was here as a child, my trip with Haru and then the last couple of years I never fully appreciated what a beautiful country it is. I have fallen in love with this country Sou and now I have to leave and who knows now when I will be back."

"Hey now, there's nothing to say we can't return again after the Olympics is over. A four year window to train up for the next one. I'm sure we can fly over sometime."

"Do you really think it will be that easy darling? Maybe I have let my hopes run away with me but what if I do become an Olympic star?"

"I don't follow," said a confused Sousuke, reaching for the coke he had brought out on the balcony too but so far of course had wanted to serve Rin's coffee first, "that's what you want, but you have dedicated your life too."

"Look at the lives of some previous Olympic stars, now they are nothing but second-rate celebs brainwashed by stardom. They have their lives controlled moped Rin, head back against Sousuke but eyes never leaving the ocean view.

"You and your over-active imagination. You're thinking too far ahead nut one thing is for sure, whatever happens, I would never let anybody exploit you," smiled Sousuke, hugging Rin even tighter for reassurance.

"Don't you ever think into the distant future?"

"Only a future with you in it, that's all that matters"

"I'm being serious Sousuke! Do you have any plans for our future"

"Well if you was a celebrity Olympian you would be rich, then we could buy an apartment in Japan and a villa in Australia so you could be back here." Rin just playfully jabbed in him ribs with his elbow as he drunk up the last of his coffee, "Rin honestly as long as I can be by your side I do not care where our future takes us, as long as you are happy. The two of us."

"You mean three."

"Three?"

"Surely someday we will hear the pitter-patter of tiny feet."

"You mean... ," Sousuke shot a hopeful glance towards Rin.

"Well we certainly get a cat or dog won't we," Rin laughed turning his back on the view and facing Sousuke instead to lock lips again handsome hubby. Sousuke couldn't help but feel a little disappointed by this statement. After a few lashes of warring tongues, the larger male caught Rin's chin to stop him, resting his forehead against his.

"We really should be getting dressed and ready to leave now."

"Same procedure, I sneak out first?"

"Mm-hm, you call us a cab to the airport and then hopefully by the time I finished paying and clearing our booking, it should of arrived."

"Pay? It was Lori and Russell's gift."

"I think there must be an extra charge for use of the mini-bar and I bet you there will be a charge for replacing those bedsheets and losing the shower head."

x-x-x-x – Sourin – x-x-x-x

The cab pulled up outside Sydney International Airport only 30 minutes later, shoving a handful of dollars to the driver, the pair departed the vehicle and bustled their way through the holidaymakers and tourists to try and find Lori & Russell. Not only did the older couple want to wish their son and son-in-law a goodbye and safe journey home but Lori and Russell had arranged to bring all their luggage along so the newly-weds didn't have to drag it back and forth from the hotel. They easily found them at the departure lounge.

"Rin!" exclaimed Lori, waving him over, "Enjoy your gift?"

"Lori," Rin blushed, "we celebrated good if that's what you mean."

"Good to hear. Now Sousuke, we entrust Rin to you. Take car of him."

"No worries there Sir," Sousuke stated, shaking Russell's offered hand, "Thank you both for everything you have done for us, for taking me into your home and the job."

"Bye Lori, Bye Russell. We will come back soon to visit hopefully," Rin hugged his second parents

"Next time we see you, we expect to see 10 gold medals," giggled Lori.

"I will try for 11! Until then we will keep in touch."

After exchanging goodbyes, hugs and a few tears (mainly from Rin) the kindly Australian home-stay parents stayed and watched their future Olympic champ and his husband and unknowingly the very start of their future adopted grandchild, board the plane back to Japan.

x-x-x-x – Sourin – x-x-x-x

A few distasteful glances thrown in lovers' direction, a few people purposefully stepped out of their way, the odd negative murmurs were uttered upon seeing two young men wandering through Tokyo airport holding hands, but to Sousuke and Rin, neither cared. Old-fashion prejudice never bothered Sousuke, nobody but Rin's opinion ever had any effect on him but Rin being the sensitive type would visibly become emotional at negative reactions to their relationship, but today he was totally unfazed. Nothing could deter him from his happy mood or erase the smile that went from ear to ear. From his free hand, Sousuke contently sipped from his Cola can that he purchased from a free-standing vending machine dotted around the airport where as in Rin's, he swung a designer paper bag emblazoned with the logo of one of the many clothes store at the airport which contained his brand new pair of red high-top sneakers which Sousuke had just lovingly purchased for him. Sousuke could see easily by how Rin's sudden sprint into the shoe store and over to where these sneakers was displayed that Rin had fallen in love with them, Sou had no problem dipping into his credit card for them, Rin's favourite exercise apart from swimming was jogging, an activity he would do everyday resulting in his current pair becoming tattered and worn therefore Sousuke had used this as the excuse to buy them when Rin had flat-out refused, he didn't want Sousuke to get the impression he was with him simply for gifts which Sou would never think that but he still brought them as he could see how much his Rin wanted them and of course anything that made Rin happy made him happy. As they was leaving the store with the new purchase, the red-haired shark had whispered in explicit detail exactly how he was going to repay Sousuke later.

"I was thinking," mused Rin, his gaze catching the perfume duty-free shop they was passing on their way to collect their luggage, "maybe we should buy Gou a gift."

"We did get her the designer clothes back in Australia and that koala plushy," Sousuke took the last few sips of cola and tossed it into a nearby trash can, "but hey you wanna get her something else it's up you."

"Maybe Seijuro too, still not sure if he will like the didgeridoo."

"I'm still not sure it will make it past customs," stated Sousuke following Rin up to the male aftershaves.

"Well it made it through the Australian one." Rin commented, picking up several of the aftershaves, reading them through and testing a few, "Hmm I can't chose, babe you pick Sei's, I'll pick Gou's."

Sousuke had already chosen his brother-in-law's aftershave and paid while Rin was still having trouble with all the female perfumes. Watching Rin try on all the female scents amused Sousuke greatly but he stood pateintly by and tried to not let the smirk show on his usual stoic face he wore in public. He passed the time by creatng a mental image of where he had to give Rin's muscular but soft body a very intense and thorough scrubbing to remove the sickly sweet mixture of flowery and fruity scents.

"Maybe I'll just get her this one, I remember a bottle like this on her dressing table when she was 14... Maybe she still likes it. I'll get this oth- ,"

Rin was cut off mid-sentence by a strangling embrace.

"ONII-CHAN!" came the sing-song girly voice from the young female who had caught Rin in a hug so tight he was choking

"GOU!" spluttered Rin, untangling himself from her grip and holding his sister at arm's length before pulling her back into a warm loving cuddle. Looking over his one year younger sibling with her long red hair, exactly the same shade as his, up in a ponytail, staring up at him with those giant red eyes which also was the same colour as his, seeing the female version of him made the shark burst into tears again. The fact he had been away from his little sister who he adored and helped raise since their father passed away in a boating accident when he just a boy, suddenly all flooded back and he needed to hold her, to remember that familiar feel of home and family. Three years had passed since he had last seen her in the flesh, he had left her as teenager and now was standing here before him was a young woman, it made him cry more.

Gou broke the hug first and went to hug Sousuke, who to her was already like a second brother. Sousuke growing up as best friends with Rin made Sousuke almost like family as he was always a permanent visitor at the Matsuoka's whether it had been Christmas, birthdays or just sleepovers, Sousuke had been there and had always looked out for Gou as Rin had, also playing the big brother role. Of course, when they announced that they was in fact dating, a few weeks after Sousuke had transferred to Samezuka and re-united with Rin, Gou just took him as family, he was her brother too and this is how she greeted him with the same honorfic. However, although she was more than thrilled with them being lovers, she wasn't as happy that they married, she showed her displeasure of their marriage by punching Rin in the arm when they was finally got to the car park and started loading their suitcases into the trunk of Gou's car.

"Hey what was that for?" Rin complained, rubbing it dramatically even though it didn't hurt at all as he climbed into the front passenger seat.

"For getting married!"

"You know I love Sou, there's no-one I would of -"

"For getting married without me as bridesmaid," laughed Gou, "couldn't you have waited until you got back to Japan at least."

"How about me and Sou have another wedding, a big one and you can be in charge of arranging it all," offered Rin smiling back at her, relieved.

"And as an apology, you can even design Rin's dress and veil," injected Sousuke as he strapped himself in the back.

"Hey! You're suppose to be on my side!" Rin shot back at his husband.

The three was too busy joking and playfully arguing about what Rin's future wedding dress should be like that the journey from the airport to Gou and Seijuro's home seemed to fly by and before they knew, Gou was pulling up into her driveway. The males mouths dropped upon viewing her home.

"Gou... You really live here?"

 **Sorry people it's cut short but I would prefer to make it shorter and give you something to read rather than leaving all my lovely followers waiting for more. I also want to apologise for not wrting the lemon for the wedding night but I feel as its such a special moment, and so monumental to this fic (ie the time their baby was concieved) it's much more special and romantic if you imagine it yourself.**

 **Thank you for reading xx**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Warning: Thugisa! (he will make an appearance later on)

It was the giant cherry blossom tree that stood in the vast, immaculately kept grounds of the magnolia mansion, it's pink petals dancing in the cool twilight breeze that first caught Rin's attention of his sister's expensive abode. Rin was always a sucker for sakura, a big romantic softie at heart. For Sousuke, it was the size of the whole villa that made his jaw drop and eyes widen, three stories, gardens for miles, a gate enclosing it all, he could hardly take it all in, especially the fact he would be living here for a while.

"Nice ne?" the younger Matsuoka giggled as she unbuckled her seatbelt and exited the car.

"Gou, however did you manage to get a place like this?" asked her stunned elder brother, also unbuckling.

"I'll explain inside," she beckoned them to follow, retrieving her key from her bag as she trotted over the tiled path to the porch with the archway, pillars which lead to a double sized front door, "Oh don't worry about your luggage Sousuke-kun, just leave that, I'll get Seijuro to bring it in later."

Feeling only the presence of her brother behind her, Gou had looked back and saw her new brother-in-law at the rear of her car, trying to tackle how to open the trunk to unload all their suitcases and bags. He just shrugged at Gou's statement and slowly traipsed over to them.

"So where is the swordfish that replaced me in the heart of my sister?" asked Rin playfully, referring to the marine name that all Samezuka students was given while removing his shoes in the hallway as he entered, no way was he going to risk leaving any dirt or stains on the off-white marble floor that covered the entrance way and beyond to the numerous other rooms and of course, the huge set of stairs centred in the very middle underneath the diamond chandelier.

"ONII-CHAN WILL ALWAYS BE NUMBER ONE!" she scolded him while giving Rin a quick reassuring hug on his arm before turning to hang up her coat and purse, "He's at work still, he is actually trying to secure a major deal with an old friend of yours."

"Oh?" inquired an intrigued Rin, taking hold of Sou's hand as they let Gou lead them past the beautiful dining room on the left into the kitchen for hot tea, and full description of her life these past few years since Rin neglected to keep up-to-date with her on Skype.

x-x-x-x Sourin x-x-x-x

Rin let out an over exaggerated long sigh of pleasure, smacking his lips together after he had swallowed the first sip of the oolong tea from the over-sized red mug with a great white shark on that Gou had made for him. She had actually made tea for all three of them but where as she and Sousuke had delicate china cups with a pink floral which matched the teapot and sugar bowl, Rin got to have his own customised mug brought especially for Gou for his homecoming, not only as a little gift, not only because Rin always insisted on his own mug but because Gou had remembered from the two previous times her brother had spent in Australia he always would complain no end how he could never find oolong tea anywhere so this was Gou's way to 'give him more' and make up for the last three years he had to survive without his favourite beverage. Gou topped his mug back up which he greedily swallowed, his husband sipped his more reservedly, eyes roaming the mansion's lavishly fitted kitchen, he swore he could of fitted his whole old home in that one room.

"So what's with the fabulous home sis? House-sitting for someone?"

"Nope," she smirked, almost boastfully, "All mine, and the boyfriend's of course."

"Win the lottery?"

"Hey no! All our own hard work onii-chan! If you bothered to answer my calls you would know!" she shot him a painful look which instantly made him feel guilty at his lack of attention to his family.

"Gou, look you know, with all the training, time difference, being in a new culture and new life, I sort of, you know," Rin struggled for excuses, none seemed good enough to reason for not keeping in full contact with his beloved sibling, he just ruffled her hair in response, "you, know I love you."

"You're back, that's all that matters," smiled Gou, re-doing her ponytail as Rin's ruffle had made it loosen

"Soooo then spill, I just hope it isn't anything Nagisa related."

"As if I would get mixed up with all that icky stuff! Anyway Nagisa, sorry Big Poppa NG, he legally changed his named last year, was finally recaptured for all his, uh, offences a few months ago, looking at a long stretch from what I heard."

Rin felt relieved his former friend and team mate was finally behind bars where in his mind, the little blonde deserved to be. They hadn't been best of friends as such, they shared a mutual friend, Haruka Nanase, which led them to be team-mates and swim relays together as youngsters, however once Rin had returned from Australia, it was like a totally new Nagisa was before him – he didn't know the penguin lover well enough to know the full story, only that he had drowned a boy named Shinji, been involved with drug dealing, numerous murders he been linked too, plus he was now a signed rap artist. Escaped prison and retuned to high school and to the swim team which Gou had managed, Nagisa was charismatic and Gou was sweet and naïve, he could of easily used her and in return she may of gotten this mansion with her ill money gains. Luckily his fears were lied to rest at the news he was now incarcerated.

"Well remember I started that fashion course at Tokyo University? During one project we had to create a whole new range with a personal twist. I made a few samples and my tutor really was impressed by them! At the time, a very important fashion mogul from Milan was visiting for new ideas and my tutor who was in contact with her passed on my samples and draft diagrams, she loved it! Long story short, she paid me a very large sum for the rights to my range. Another year of experience under my belt at University and she got in contact with me again, and now..." she paused for effect and took one of the sweet treats she had also served along with the tea, smiling boastfully she continued,"now, you are dining with the Head Designer of a certain well-known world-famous Italian fashion house."

"Really? As much as I'm so proud how my beautiful little creative genius of a sister has done for so well for herself, I still find it hard to believe after only three years of study you own Armani," Rin asked sceptically but still with enough sweetness in his tone to portray how incredibly proud of her he was.

"It's not Armani! And well, I'm head of the Japanese branch," she admitted sheepishly.

"That's still amazing, and I am completely proud of you too. You have matured so much since I time I last saw you," complimented Sousuke, reaching across to place a warm hand on Gou's, Rin flashed him a thankful smile for caring about his sister as deeply as him. One big, happy family.

"Arigato Sousuke-kun!"

"So how does Seijuro fit into all this? Hire him as a model for your designs?" Rin questioned, reaching for the small bento box Gou had placed out for him as he didn't particularly have a sweet tooth and had avoided the snacks so far that both Gou and Sou was happily digging in to.

"No, don't be silly onni-chan! Sei carried on with swimming and paved a career in it, not Olympics standard like you, he is more into the business side and running of it."

"I admit, he was a better coach than I was. He knew exactly how to manage a whole team and push us to us limits. I owe him a lot," Rin smiled at Gou and added, "and not just for helping me at Samezuka."

"Well you can thank him when he arrives," Gou giggled, refilling Rin's mug and then her own, Sousuke still hadn't finished his first serving, "He went on to coach the National Team for a year and half but he wasn't enjoying it then, one day he had a marvellous idea! He decided to open his own pool, not just a pool but several with a joint gym, sauna, sun-bed etc. People took well to it and soon it grew and grew and now is the leading franchise of gyms in all of Japan! We have made loads from it!"

"Whoa, I'm stunned, never thought Seijuro had a head for business, just filled with swimming and body-building."

"It is!" laughed Gou, "and it's all that knowledge that helped turn it into such a money-earner."

"Didn't you mention he was in a meeting with an old friend or something...I'm guessing... he got Ai to run the Iwatobi gym."

"Close! Aiichirou-kun has been running the Iwatobi branch since it opened 8 months ago, Sei actually put Momo-chan in charge but until he has finished his final year at Samezuka, he is letting his boyfriend run it. Of course once he graduates, they will become joint owners."

"Wait, Momo was a first year in my last year there, wouldn't he of graduated last year?" mused Rin, thinking back to the goofy ginger ball of energy better known as Seijuro's younger brother.

"Well as great a person, and swimmer, Momo-kun isn't exactly academically gifted. To put it plainly, he was more interested in swimming, hunting stag beetles and making out with Ai-kun that he neglected his studies. He failed them so badly he was kept back a year, at least he got to coach the swim team two years in a row."

"So who's this old friend of Rin's he's meeting up with?" asked Sousuke solemnly, a knot forming in his stomach at the thought of who it could be. He didn't want to think of a deal going ahead that would probably lead Rin to be around Haru for long periods of times.

"Oh yes! It's Makoto-san! Do you remember him? After leaving Iwatobi he wanted to focus on teaching side of swimming. He volunteered at a swimming school and really enjoyed seeing children learning to swim because of him, he is great with children! So Sei had the idea for Makoto to manage a program at his gym franchise, Little Orcas. He's meeting up with him to finalise the details."

"What about Haru?" asked Rin bluntly.

"Haru-san, well he -," Gou was interrupted in her explanation of Rin's ex-best friend by the urgent ringing of her home phone which she rushed to answer after excusing herself.

"Are you alright darling, you're very quiet and look pale. Are you feeling OK?" a concerned Rin had turned to his husband, placing a hand to his forehead after Gou had left.

"Just tired I guess," yawned Sousuke answered half-truthfully.

"Jet lag or last night?" smiled Rin sympathetically, stroking the back of his neck now.

"Both, I suppose."

"Gou, do you mind if you show us to our room now please? The big man needs to crash," Rin stated upon her returned

x-x-x-x Sourin x-x-x-x

The soft feminine like hands reached around the washboard stomach the dark haired male, head resting between his shoulder blades as one hand made it's way under Sousuke's grey t-shirt, the other starting to get to work at unbuckling his belt.

"Rin, I.." began Sou but was silenced with a kiss to the nape of his neck, a very sensitive area which made him release the sigh. The same time he was released from his jeans which Rin had now pushed down to his thighs, gravity made them fall to his ankles which he himself kicked off.

Criss-crossing his muscular arms he grabbed the hem of his grey shirt which was hitched up due to letting Rin currently having access to his nipple, pulling the t-shirt over his head and throwing it to the floor, Sousuke now stood there in the largest guest room of the Mikoshiba mansion, naked beside his boxers and Rin roaming hands and hungry mouth.

"Still tired baby?," Rin pressed kisses over the expanse of that equally muscular back, neck, arms, anywhere he his lips could reach while standing on his tip-toes, taking extra care of Sou's injured shoulder. Sou had said many times it wasn't hurting as of late but it still didn't stop Rin from showering attention on it whenever possible.

"Y-yeah," Sou replied with a stutter at the same moment the extra-large lump in the front of his boxers was grabbed.

"Let's get this hot body into bed then," the red-haired uke whispered seductively into his seme's neck. (too short to reach his ear) Hand firmly still attached to that bulge, giving it a full massage through the white, tight-fitting cotton, the smaller pressed fully against his husband, his own bulge now obvious through his black skinny jeans nestling happy between Sousuke's solid peach ass cheeks, as he used his weight to urge him over to the bed followed by a large push making him fall face first on the king-size canopy bed.

The brunette god quickly turned and positioned himself so he was flat on his back, head resting comfortably on two fat pillows, eyes fixated on his lover at the end of bed who by now had relieved himself of his own jacket and top and was right now seductively crawling up from the bottom of the bed, tongue tracing the route up Sousuke's body as he went, the wet tip trailed all the way over those rock hard abs, over hard little nipples, up that neck which still carried indents of shark bites and finally to those inviting lips where their tongues met and locked.

The kiss only broke when both could no longer last without oxygen. Both was left gasping for breath, Sousuke's heavy breaths become softer as sleep started to creep over him, lolling his head on the pillow as his eyelids drooped. His red-haired shark however had no inklings of meeting his partner in dreamland, he was only just getting started. He used the saliva left around the corners of his mouth that had originated in Sousuke's mouth, to moisten the two hard pink nubs centred on his drowsy hubby's chest. Lavishing affection on each in turn, flicking his tongue against them before travelling lower to the larger pink organ of Sou's that Rin wanted to devour.

That skilled tongue now played within Sousuke's belly button as his fingers teased the waistband of Sousuke's underwear, trailing over the large mushroom head which already making itself known by poking out. Rin circled the head with his pinkie finger.

"Rin...please...," the sleepy brunet whispered, almost in a beg.

"I'm getting there baby," moaned the shark, his mouth replacing his fingers after letting the 12 inch shaft free from it confines. Those sharp shark-like teeth tugged on the foreskin he so loved to suck on. Sou's hand came to rest upon the burgundy strands, pulling on them gently for encouragement with all the strength is sleep-deprived body would allow. Rin made sure to get every inch of that extra hard manhood, wrapping his tongue around it at every angle. He received pleasurable moans but he still wished to hear even more louder, lewder noises from his soulmate therefore he let his wet juicy tongue enter the tiny hole, drinking up the pre-cum that emerged as he finally relaxed his throat to take it all in. Sou emitted the groan that Rin had been aiming for, it urged him to continue with more vigour, faster and faster when without warning Rin's mouth and throat was coated with the salty liquid which he happily swallowed down and licked him clean.

Without looking up, Sou raised his arms up to Rin to indicate for him to lay on chest so they can both drift off together, Rin however just sucked on the digits reached out for him and giggled.

"Oh no, not yet, I still have to thank you for them sneakers," placing a kiss on the sleepy Sousuke he unzipped his own pants as he crouched above him.

x-x-x-x Sourin x-x-x-x

How far Rin had actually gone that first evening in his sister's guest room he could not remember. When he had finally awoken he was as naked as his spouse, wrapped in his lovers arm and to his shock had found a whole day had passed, stupid jet-lag!

Even though he had missed Seijuro's return home, luckily he hadn't missed the briefing. The actual date was a week from today. Sousuke had wondered why they had to leave Australia so soon but Rin was the type of person who liked to be set well in advance, as soon as he knew he had to be back in Japan, the red-head had booked the flight, hence the quick getaway. He had even gone as far in his need to be prepared by making Sousuke drive him 14 times that week from the mansion to where his preliminary meeting would be held, the official Olympic committee in the very heart of bustling Tokyo. Rin had wanted to gage how long the journey the take, where traffic queues would be most likely etc, well this is the reason he told his hunky hubby, even though it was true and helped him plan at what time to roughly leave on the day, he knew how bad Sousuke was with directions and had often got lost very easily so he hoped doing the route several times would help him remember it, he knew it was a sensitive topic and always tried to avoid it. Also, for one other reason Rin had trouble admitting to, he was scared, literally petrified of it all. No, these fears hadn't become strong enough as of yet to rival his hopes and dreams to be an Olympian, so he felt he should squash the negativity before it took hold of him and made him doubt his ability – to achieve this he felt he should familiarise himself with this building where he not only would be receiving his full instructions and details, but it would be meeting with all the other wannabe Olympian swimmers that was scouted, which is what worried him. Rin was never one to back out easily of competition but these others he would be competing against for a spot on the Japanese team was also Olympic standard like him, it made those two horrible words form in the back of his mind: _what if,_ however familiarising himself where he would meet his first competitors strangely felt to him as I he had the home field advantage which helped to ease his worries greatly.

The week leading up to first meet, if Rin wasn't in the car next to his husband on one of those frequent trips, his time was split between his brother in law's gym and all the amenities there which he had unlimited use of, or if for whatever reason he couldn't get access to it, he could use the pool back at his sister's mansion, it wasn't Olympic size like one of the 5 different size ones at Seijuro's gym but it was still large enough to practice in Practice and preparation. Practice and preparation.

One of his fears was over-sleeping on the day, even though his alarm was set an hour earlier that what was needed to give him ample time to get up, shower, eat breakfast and leave to get there in time. Come the actual day, he didn't have no worries of over-sleeping, he awoke before his alarm, or to put it another way, his stomach woke him.

One moment he was slumbering peacefully in Sousuke's arms, the next his head was down the toilet of their en-suite bathroom, last night's dinner making a sudden re-appearance.

"Do you really think you can make it today," asked a sympathetic Sousuke, rubbing his husband's back while making sure Rin's long red bangs was out of the way of the emergence of the contents of his stomach.

"Probably just nerves. Once I get rid of all this stuff outta me I'll feel better" Rin spluttered as he vomited again, "See, much better."

"Finished?" taking a wet towel, Sousuke carefully wiped Rin's mouth clean.

"Yes I doubt I have any more food in me! I am sorry I woke you darli -," Rin heaved again as Sousuke filled a glass of water for him.

x-x-x-x Sourin x-x-x-x

"See, must of just been nerves Sou. I'm fine now."

"More than fine," Sousuke winked to which he received a quick kiss for his cheeky double entrende.

"Wish me luck!"

"You don't need luck. You have strength, both in your swimming and in your dedication, go show them what a true Olympian looks like."

Rin tried not to cry at Sousuke's emotional statement of how he truly and deeply trusted in Rin's dream and ability, he instead quickly changed the topic so he didn't have to walk into the Olympic briefing with bloodshot eyes.

"I have no idea how long I will be but I'll text you when I'm ready. Love you." Rin reached across to the driver's seat and gave Sou a long kiss goodbye before quickly grabbing his bag and leaving the car like an excited school boy on the first day of school.

As he had suspected, many hopefuls had been scouted, and like him, was crowded outside waiting until they had permission to enter. Rin done a quick scan of them all, trying to make assumptions in his own mind of them all. Who would be his biggest competition? What strokes do they each excel at? He was stuck on a small blonde guy with glasses, he seemed sort of familiar and he was trying to place where he had seen him before, elementary school? Iwatobi? Samezuka? when a voice that seemed to break the general low hubbub from behind him, a voice he knew he definitely recognised.

"So, is there a pool here?"

 **Any one guess who that is ;)**

 **So I want to take this time to thank every single one of you who has taken time to read this. When I read all your lovely reviews, it spurs me on to write more so please review xxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The metaphoric analogy that the shark-like Olympic hopeful had been feeling (and acting) all that morning of being the excited apple-cheeked school boy on his first day of big school turned out to be oddly very apt.

Firstly, was the building, or in fact the actual room that was the briefing was being held in which was so reminiscent of Rin's school-days. A tall, large spacious room surrounded on each side by over-sized windows, the wooden flooring was arranged in tiers with rows of desk all facing the platform which took up the furtherest end where a speaker would stand and orate his lecture from the podium, to whatever audience was gathered there. Rin learnt this particular room was normally used for training of Olympic committee members and so forth, it was also hired out to be used as a meeting room, lecture hall, theory sessions etc for the local sports college nearby. When Rin entered the briefing room along with all the other scouted swimmers upon the orders of the official overseeing it all, a gruff fellow in a black (who Rin silently wished wouldn't be the host of this meet), Rin as one of the first people to descend the steps into the many tiered room obviously had a choice of seating, again feeling like the excited schoolboy on his first day, he took picked a desk that was fairly central and in the front row – no obstructed view and no chance of missing a single word that was said.

Picking his chosen seat between an over-muscular tall brown haired guy from Northern Japan and the blonde boy with glasses he thought he had recognised from earlier but upon closer inspection realised he didn't. Letting his backpack slip from his shoulder onto the table surface as he pulled out the non-too comfy looking chair, taking a seat he unzipped his discarded bag and began rummaging inside, taking out one of the three energy drinks that Sousuke had insisted he took with him to replenish all his liquids and nutrients he had lost that morning through vomiting relentlessly. Rin took a large swig of the fruity colourful drink, snapping the plastic cap back down and placing it at the corner of the desk, he reached back inside for his newly brought stationary. Yes back to the excited schoolboy metaphor again, Rin had purposefully purchased beforehand a new stationary set comprising of a pencil case, pens, pencils, eraser etc and of course, a spiral notebook, Rin had wanted a shark notepad and had searched with no success but Sousuke knew Rin wanted it so he scoured every single store until he found one for his own little shark, taking out the new items Rin had to stifle a cry of shock when he opened the cover On the first page was such an adorable little doodle! An Olympic podium set for the medal winners, on the third and second place was just stick figures but on the first place stood a smiling shark with a gold medal around it's neck and a bouquet of flowers in his fins, the stands had plain stick men for the audience all except for a large whale shark blowing kisses to shark, the whole doodle was surrounded with hearts, kisses and little lovey-dovey supportive messages. He started to feel himself well up at the how cute and romantic his hubby was, before a tear could fall or a giggle leave his lips however his attention was drawn away to the stage.

Rin didn't know exactly what he was expecting, but the man that appeared on the podium before the now fully seated room of future Olympic swimmers to narrate their first briefing was beyond anything he could imagine. Before them all stood a blonde man with a star shaved in the side of his cropped hair which fell into bangs over one side, chocolate cherry colour eyes, a few little pieces of unshaven hair that was the beginning of a moustache, a blonde little goatee adorned his chin and he wore an expression that was half maniacal, half drugged up. Instead of a suit or anything formal, the Head of the Swimming Olympic Committee, Goro Sasabe, was kitted out in an all in one swimming outfit that was a complete eyesore with all the contrasting colours. Rin soon discovered that his personality was as eccentric as his appearance but at least he seemed like a friendly enough guy that you could easily go to for help and support, and he was more than suitable for the job, he previously held Seijuro's job as National Team coach for 10 years and then went on to the Olympic Committee so knew everything there was to know about swimming! It was due to this he requested all to address him simply as Coach Sasabe rather than Sasabe-senpai or Sasabe-sama, it encouraged Rin greatly, making him feel even more positive that the man in charge of getting him to that Olympic winners stand was so free and easy-going. Truthfully though, the red haired shark knew they was only person who was ultimately responsible for him achieving that gold medal therefore, he also dug inside his bag for his reading glasses, took out a pen, turned the first page of his notebook that Sousuke had left the doodle on and sat up eagerly, ready to soak up any and all knowledge he could learn

x-x-x-x Sourin x-x-x-x

Three hours had passed but the shark notepad was bare except for even more doodles. The briefing may have been interesting and informative to many of the scouted swimmers there, but not to Rin who had given into boredom only 10 minutes in.

He had known from childhood he was destined for the Olympics, he had not only prepared his body physically, training himself non-stop, pushing himself through another length, enduring it all to increase his times and improve his swimming strokes, but he had prepared himself mentally too. He had sat glued to the TV screen every 4 years, he had replayed every Olympic swimming event over and over, surfed the internet for hours on end, subscribed to the annual Olympic swimming magazine, he had literally been like a sponge and soaked up every single piece of info and trivia he could.

Everything Coach Sasabe spouted, Rin knew. He knew the length and size of a standard Olympic pool, he knew what the regulations were on the googles, caps and trunks, he knew each country contained had a team of 52 – 26 of each gender, he knew all the different events and he most certainly knew the full requirements for each stroke and how each was performed, despite the Coach's detailed explanation and visual examples of them all.

The eccentric Coach began to inform all about the upcoming time trials, the next hurdle to overcome in which the hopefuls would have to achieve a qualifying time to allow them to progress to the next hurdle. It was during the Coach's speech on how anyone aiming to be on the relay team would have to earn a qualifying time for each stroke that he heard that same familiar voice he had heard upon his arrival echo loudly from the back tier.

"I only swim freestyle."

x-x-x-x Sourin x-x-x-x

When he had heard that voice that morning, Rin had instantly turned and searched through the crowd, looking for that black hair and those big ocean blue calm eyes but to no avail, they was all called in shortly after that. When he heard that same dead-panned tone in the briefing he had instantly swivelled in his chair to try and spot his ex-best friend but sadly from where he was seated he was unable to get a good view without injuring his neck. _If it is Haru, I'm sure I will run into him at the time trials..._

Rin left the briefing with mixed feelings, sure it was pointless, well to someone like him who had studied Olympic procedure for over a decade, but at the same time he felt accomplished. One hurdle down, now to the next. But mainly, he just felt starving! That bout of sickness that morning which had fully emptied his stomach, and now it needed refilling. He concluded, as he made his way over to the Olympic Committee cafeteria, that the cause of his vomiting must have been nerves for if it was some virus surely he would still be vomiting now and have symptoms but no, it had gone as quickly at it came. Rin put it out of his mind as he grabbed a tray and ventured over to the hot food line, his internal discussion on whether he should chose the beef ramen or the spicy pork balls was interrupted when that 'voice' was heard again further along down the line.

"What do you mean you have no mackerel?"

x-x-x-x Sourin x-x-x-x

Sousuke shifted from his uncomfortable, cramped position in the driver's seat of Gou's car where he was trying to nap. He rested his head on his fisted hand, covered with his jacket as a makeshift pillow, he hitched his long, slender legs out on to to the passenger seat and begin to drift over again when suddenly the vibrating of his phone alerted him to a new text. Groaning and stretching, he reached for the phone that was tossed carelessly on the dashboard. Tapping the touch-screen, his heart instantly warmed when he saw the sender was Rin, or 'Sharknado' surrounded by red heart emoji which was How Sousuke had his husband saved in the contacts section.

For a split second, Sousuke assumed the text was from Rin telling him the briefing was over and to come and collect him, however his heart sank as quickly as it rose upon actually reading the message.

 _Bae, no need to pick me up. Met Haru here! He was scouted to! We gonna go out for drinks and he will give me a lift home after. Love you xxxx_

Nanase. His fear was confirmed. His long deep seated grudge and dislike, and dare he admit, slight jealously of Haru came all flooding back to him. All due to the closeness of Rin, his Rin, and Haru. It had all started when they was children, when they had both attended a local swimming club, young Sousuke had told Rin that he didn't want to swim in a relay, in his tender mind swimming was a singular sport, in a relay your win depended on the others too and Sousuke didn't like that, of course once he grew up and learnt the value of friendship that mindset changed completely, if only he had learnt sooner... young Rin had me to him one day, all happy and smiles as he informed Sousuke he had found someone who loved swimming in relays as much as he did, Haruka Nanase, Rin then had started to neglect his time with Sousuke to swim with Haru, even go as far as swapping schools so he could swim with Haru. Sousuke had been heartbroken by the loss of his best friend but Rin still kept in touch with him, they still lived near each other but two years later that all came tumbling down thanks to Haru. Rin had never told Sousuke the full story but basically something happened between Rin and Haru, something that completed soured whatever they had which ended up driving t beloved shark to Australia for three years to continue his swimming training, he had received an odd few letters while Rin was Down Under but eventually they stopped. Sousuke had known from the tone in Rin's letters that Rin was in emotional pain and hurting, he knew Haru was to blame.

When Sousuke joined Samezuka in what was the third and final year there, where he had reunited with Rin who had started a year before in the second year when he came back from Australia, after the two shortly began dating, it was then Rin confessed about Haru and what happened the previous year.

Rin admitted he had harboured feeling for Haru since he met him back in their swim clubs days, whether Rin loved Haru for the adorable but mysterious person Haru was, his love for swimming that made many believe he was an actual mermaid or a mixture of the two, he did not know but all he knew was he felt a very strong attachment for him. When Rin had returned and ran into teenage Haru at various times it was obvious Haru was as confused with his feelings as Rin was, and though they never actually dated, the tension was there, many of their meet ups would end in kisses, or a huge fight, or both, with Haru there was another factor added into the mix – Makoto. Makoto was to Haru what Sousuke was to Rin, the childhood friend that been hopelessly in love with them and had been over-protective and caring ever since. Haru soon realised his true feelings and reciprocated Makoto's love, Rin and Haru's volatile relationship burning out before it even started. The two had stayed best friends, connected by their mutual dedication and love of swimming however with their history it had turned into a very love/hate type of relationship.

So yes, Sousuke hated Haru. Haru had upset the man he loved, he had been responsible for the man he loved to nearly give up on his dream, and Haru had been the first to kiss Rin. Rin had reminded him many times that Sousuke had been his first time and that was much more important, he also reminded him that his first kiss had been with him when they was 6 and re-enacting a scene he saw on TV but to Sou, Rin's first romantic kiss was Haru. But as much as the kiss, and all the other romantic situations he had mental images of irked him, as much as the knowledge that Rin had feelings for another albeit very confused feelings hurt him, nothing angered Sousuke more than the fact all this amounted to Rin nearly giving up swimming because of an argument with Haru. If Haru loved, or even cared about Rin, he would of supported him and never let that occur.

And it was due to this reason, that even though Sousuke wanted nothing more than to head to Seijuro's gym where he also, as family, was given unlimited access, wanted to taken his anger out on the exercise equipment however today was a big day for his beloved husband so instead he started the car up and pulled out of his parking space, opposite the Olympic Committee building, where he had been waiting all day and headed home.

x-x-x-x Sourin x-x-x-x

Gou dragged herself out of bed and out of Seijuro's arms at the sound of her alarm clock. She hated early starts but her high-paid job came with responsibilities, she had to meet with an important client and had to take an early train to Osaka. Even after her morning shower, she was still yawning, she needed her morning coffee so headed to the kitchen.

"Onii-chan!" she exclaimed in shock at seeing her brother up so early, he was brewing peppermint tea, upon hearing his younger sister he removed another china cup.

"Ohayo Gou," he said solemnly, pouring the hot water.

"Here, let me do it, you sit down and I'll bring it over," soothed Gou, rushing over to take hold of the teapot at seeing how white, shaky and frail Rin was looking. The feeble shark took a seat as his sibling brought over the drinks.

"T-thank you," he stammered, trying to take a sip.

"So what's wrong onii-chan? And why are you awake so early?" Gou asked, attending now to her own hot drink but not taking her worried eyes off of Rin.

"Just waiting for the mail," he shrugged, adjusting the sleeves on Sousuke's sweater that he had thrown on which was miles too big for him.

"Peppermint tea... Onii-chan, have you been throwing up all morning again?" she accused, not falling for his blatant excuse to cover the fact he was still vomiting every morning, like he had done for the better part of the last three weeks. Rin just slowly nodded, he didn't want to admit, especially to his sister he may be seriously ill. He had never known anyone keep vomiting so much every morning.

"It's OK Gou... Sousuke is cleaning the bathroom up."

"I'm not worried about the damn en-suite, I'm worried about you!," she scolded, angry that he wasn't taking his sickness seriously, "Rin, I want you to see a doctor!"

"No, I'm fine, honestly. I guess it's just nerves again."

"Nerves? But you haven't even got the date for your time trials."

"That's the problem. All this time and no word. What if they have the wrong address? Or phone number? Or what if -," Gou didn't get to hear the rest of Rin's concern as a hand was slapped to his mouth as he raced in a flash to the nearest downstairs bathroom, the peppermint tea not helping to ease his stomach.

"Ohayo Gou," came the deep voice of Sousuke entering from the utility room, "I managed to salvage the bedsheets but I disposed of the bath mat."

"That's fine, easy to get another. Rin though..."

"Where is he?" Sou took Rin's discarded seat at the breakfast bar, but seeing the hardly touched peppermint tea gave an answer, hearing vomiting noises confirmed it.

"Sousuke-kun, I really think he needs to see a doctor. He won't listen to me but if you spoke to him,"

"It will do no good, he's too stubborn for one thing. I'm concerned as hell for him but pushing him when he's already anxious about the Olympics will just anger him and make him even more tightly wound. All we can do is support him."

"But all the vomiting,"

"It probably is nerves, or it could be the fact he has been eating bowlfuls of noodles covered in melted Pocky."

"Ewww, what?"

"He keeps demanding it, he says he fancies it," shrugged Sou, "so no wonder someone would be ill after eating all that."

"Well whatever, I have to dash! Look after him for me!" Gou grabbed her coat and bag, kissed Sousuke's cheek goodbye and rushed to the door at realising she should of left 10 minutes ago. She halted at the front door however as she saw the mail had already come that morning, reaching down she picked up the seven envelopes of all different colours and sizes. Sorting through she found two addressed to herself which she shoved in her bag to read later, four was addressed to Seijuro so she laid them on the hallway cabinet for his attention later then she saw the last one – addressed to _R. Matsuoka-Yamazaki,_ the envelope itself displayed the official Olympic stamp and crest.

"It's arrived Rin!" she cried excitedly, pushing the letter under the bathroom door for him. She was thanked by more vomiting noises.

 **Awww poor Rin suffering from morning sickness that he doesn't even know he has :( Next Chapter: See if Rin qualifies at the time trials while 9 weeks pregnant xD**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The water gushed passed the tired shark as he clawed relentlessly through, battling past the chlorine-filled liquid to reach the end, feet kicking despite the pain and ache building in his over-used muscles. Pushing forward with all the strength he could muster, Rin raced through, arm out-stretched as he closed in on the final length. Fighting through the burn, heart pumping as adrenaline sped him on the last through strokes until his fingertips finally brushed against the original starting block.

Trying to regain his breath, the red-haired wearily pulled himself up out of the largest pool at the Iwatobi branch of Seijuro's gym, his custom made shark towel laying just out of reach which he grabbed and flung over his shoulders, not helping dry any of the drops falling from him. Letting his goggles fall around his neck and tossing his swim cap off, he called over to the owner who was recording his times.

"I think I'm done for today Ai, Sou and I have to get going soon but anyway, did you get that last one? I feel I let myself down in the last lap. What's my time compared to the last one? What's my average for butterfly? Still trying to decide between that and freestyle so I -," Rin stopped in his after-swim stretches when it occurred to him that his long time good friend, Aichirou Nitori was oddly unresponsive to him and his barrage of questions. Turning to where Nitori had originally stood with stopwatch in hand, Rin obviously expected to see the silver grey bob of hair that fitted the little duck like a cap, however he was greeted to the sight of flailing limbs, hands everywhere, an abandoned stopwatch, bent notepad and mainly the grey bob was obscured by an orange mop of unruly hair.

The ginger otter's mouth latched onto the smaller male's (despite being a year older) lips, the second he had bounced into the pool area and set eyes on his partner that he had been separated from since last weekend thanks to his repeated year at Samezuka. The still full of energy younger Mikoshiba had grabbed his uke and smothered him with kissed before Nitori could protest or even mention he was busy, but truthfully Ai had missed those peach flavoured lips and returned the kiss, getting lost in Momo's mouth he had totally forgotten his duty of timing Rin. Momo's wet tongue roamed inside Ai hot mouth, their slippery tongues wrestled against each other as did their hands on each other's body, both trying to make up for the week they was parted, however shortly Momo broke the kiss suddenly, struggling to breath. The first thought to hit Seijuro's brother was that Nitori's tongue had managed to delve deeply into his throat, however the crushing sensation quickly informed he was being strangled.

"L-long t-time no s-see, R-Rin S-senpai," stuttered Momo through the choke, the ever affectionate greeting Rin had always reserved only for the ginger goofball.

"Nice to see you too Momo, however I would of preferred not to during my important time trials training."

"Rin-Senpai is soooooo mean!," wailed the famous backstroker, rubbing at his neck when Rin had released his grip, "I came to show my Ai-kun a brand new stag beetle that took me three hours to catch and you assault me! It's just not fair!"

"So where's the stag beetle then Momo?" smirked Rin playfully, taking delight in otter's embarrassment, thought the permanent red on Nitori's cheeks made Rin start to feel guilty with his teasing so he begin to wrap it up, "I'll let you get back to your boyfriend Momo, I got to go shower off before the long road trip."

"Road trip? Can we come?" smiled Momo widely, eyes wide as he flung an arm around Ai.

"Luckily for my eardrums, no," laughed Rin, "it's for my actual time trials event. We have a 7 hour drive to Osaka."

"That isn't until next week Rin-senpai," injected Nitori, "why you leaving so early?"

"I like to be prepared and well it will be nice to have a little romantic break and sightseeing beforehand."

"And of course Yamazaki-senpai's lack of direction," giggled the ever excitable Momo, "you'll probably arrive there next month with him in the driving seat."

"If I didn't need to go shower off and actually completely agree with you Momo, my right bicep would be encircling your throat again," the ginger otter made a sound that was half choking, half a shriek as he struck an over-acted defensive pose, Rin just smiled to himself and left the young couple to it as he headed to the locker area, calling out as he went, "Ai, could you please compile a list of my best times and averages, I'll look over them in the car, and Momo..."

"Aye Rin-senpai?" the otter energetically jumped up from behind Nitori, reverting back to his playful self.

"After the time trials, when I get my qualifying times and see if I'm proceeding to the final meet -"

"Oh you will Rin senpai! You're the best!" he cheered

"- and so I can plan my time properly, I'll be coming back to Iwatobi to visit my mother again, after we all can take a road trip back to Tokyo. Have a family reunion. I'll swing it with my sis and Sei."

"YAHHHHOOOOOOOO!" screamed the hyperactive ginger otter, bouncing up and down hysterically, he had wanted to visit Tokyo and his brother for ages but never had too many chances yet with school, plus triple date may even be on the cards – he didn't get too many chances to take Nitori out on dates either. Last thing Rin heard was a yelp from Ai and massive splash as the still chipper orange ball of energy grabbed his lover and took an unexpected dive in the pool.

x-x-x-x SouRin x-x-x-x

No matter how many times he repeated the sickly sweet saying in his mind, it still sounded so sappy and romantic, just like him, but for Rin it was tragically but poetically beautiful accurate for him too: _no-one can see me cry in the rain._

Well technically it wasn't rain, just the warm droplets of the shower spraying on his face which mingled with his salty tears that streamed down his wet, flushed cheeks. Also he didn't normally mind people seeing him cry, he was well-known for his super soft sensitive side in which he would burst into tears at any given moment, however he did not feel embarrassed sobbing when the cause was mild or for another happy or emotional reason but when it was deep, an occasion that cut straight into his heartstrings, Rin would need to be alone to cry it all out. Alone in the shower was great thinking time where he could let his emotions flow, this was that time as he stood there weeping under the hot stream as he reflected on the conversation with his mother the previous, in other words the real reason why he was back in Iwatobi.

8 days ago the day started like any other, although it did include the start of Rin bent over the toilet bowl hurling his stomach up again, but like all the other times, come mid-late morning he had fully recovered, and along with his husband and brother in law, was strapped into Seijuro's car heading for the largest of his gym in his multimillion yen franchise set in the heart of Tokyo. For obvious reasons, the ginger swordfish was travelling there, Rin as ever since the letter arrived with the date and the details of his time trials had been using the gym to train as long and hard as his body permitted him to, as for Sousuke, he had been given a job there. Nothing official as of yet, no job title but he answered phones, sorted paperwork, cleaned the locker rooms and done a few odd jobs that needed doing. Sousuke had accepted the job reluctantly, he was glad to be working again and paying his way in the Mikoshiba-Matsuoka mansion but he couldn't help feeling he was just a plain receptionist which would incite no end of teasing from Rin, surprisingly though the opposite was true – working in the same vicinity as to where Rin would be training had led them to be able to have lunch together each day, spend break-times pressed up against whatever wall or gym equipment they met by and of course making full use of that desk! On this one particular day, Seijuro had an after hours meeting at the gym with some big investors, Rin and Sousuke had decided to make full use of the sauna while waiting for him to finish up so they could get a lift home. It was upon arriving home and seeing g the sobbing mess of Gou hunched on the stairs that stopped all three men in their shared joke and rush over to her, Seijuro got there first. Beyond the barrage of hugs, stroked and questions about was wrong and trying to get the poor shivering girl to relax, Gou finally stuttered out that she needed to speak to speak to her elder brother alone, quickly altering in her state to maybe it would be best for all four of them to hear, before breaking in down in tears once more. Seijuro had gently scooped his wife up bridal style and carried her to the plush velvet plum sofa in the lounge whilst Sousuke had left to get her a strong drink to help settle her nerves, Rin was heartbroken to see his sister in distress and could only sit by her and offer her more comfort. All worked eventually, as Gou started to reveal what had caused her world to shatter. It emerged she had received a call from their mother's long time friend, she confessed that their mother had been suffering from an inoperable tumour for the past few months and she was terminal, she went on to explain that everytime that Gou and Rin had spoken to her via telephone she feigned wellness as so not worry either them, they had their own lives now, careers, she didn't want them to drop everything because of her. So far she had managed to struggle by with the help of the family friend that had had phoned Gou, but she tragically had taken a turn for the worst, the hospital had released her home with the sad knowledge they was unable to do anything else to help her, it was at this she had rang Gou to tell her the truth as it was probably the last chance the Matsuoka children would get to see their mother.

After the tears, trauma and consoling, it was decided with Rin's upcoming time trials, they would drive to Iwatobi first to spend as much time as possible with his mother before leaving for Osaka and the trials. Upon leaving, Gou and Seijuro would take over. That had been the plan anyway but upon arriving in his childhood home, as much as Rin was greeted by his mother, she did not want to burden him with her ill health, she was petrified his mind would be on her and not the Olympics, that was her son's dream and she did not want cost him that chance, true a lot of guilt remained that she had cost her husband his Olympic dream too, she would not do that to he child as well. It came to the arrangement that Rin could stay on the promise that during the day he trained at the Iwatobi gym, while Sou would remain with her (she already loved Sousuke as a son from all the time he spent at the Matsuoka home as a child, she happily approved when they had started dating and then married for she had seen the special bond that they had and knew from childhood they would end up together) when Rin returned home, he literally would be pestered to the point of being nagged and shouted at that he shouldn't be wasting his time seeing to her when he had a whole world out there to explore with Sousuke – it led to a final agreement that instead of staying in Iwatobi two weeks, after practice on Friday, Sousuke would pick Rin up at the gym and they would leave for Osaka, spending a week there together as Rin's mother had insisted. Rin obviously was reluctant to agree but it saved arguments and messy goodbyes and it's not if she would be on her own – Sousuke had already rang Seijuro and Gou. The blubbering shark had decided against relaying all this info to Nitori and Momo, he had kept up the pretence he and Sousuke was there for just a visit, he felt as though not talking about his mother made the situation less real and anyway, even if he tried he doubted he could say the words out loud; _my mother is dying_ and still sound intelligible. As for Seijuro's trip down to Iwatobi, he had kept that a secret from Momo also, it would be up to Seijuro to explain and decide if he wanted to tell and see his little brother or just stay beside Gou, supporting her the whole time.

Alone in the showers was the one place he could let the mask slip and give into the tears and the emotion, not to mention the guilt of spending half his life in Australia with another motherly figure. The tears flowed as heavily as the shower today, even more so than the previous days, this was because today was the last day, he was due to meet Sou and be off for good, that morning was probably the last chance he would get to see his mother and it tore him up. Oh how glad he was no-one could see the shivering, emotional mess he was that he could no longer contain. Well that wasn't entirely true, when he need a total 'let it all out' cry there was one thing better than crying alone – crying into those big, strong arms that would comfort him without saying a word. Those arms that was his safe haven and which he craved right now, that deeply manly scent … Those heavy breaths... The soft pink lips...Those bright teal eyes he could swim away in and forget everything else... A sigh left his lips rather than a sob since he entered the cubicle, his hands had travelled automatically south once his thoughts had switched to his hunky hubby.

Damn he felt like shit as he watched the last of his white seed swirl down the drain. He was suppose to be the grieving son and here he was jacking off to thoughts of Sousuke. Eyes closed, half to shield from the water droplets, half because they was so sore from crying, he cursed as he felt himself get aroused again. He hardened as the fingertips ran against the length of his shaft and the thumb rubbed over the tip, he hardened at the hot breath against his ear, he hardened at the ever so familiar smell of aftershave that he loved. He turned to collapse into those big strong arms he was just fantasizing about and let a fresh batch of tears erupt from the corners of his eyes, Sousuke never said a word, it was like their unspoken bond, the instinct of their love that made Sou just know that right now all Rin needed was his arms. As time passed though, and Rin's tears had started to subside, Sousuke softly spoke one line to his uke, "Time to go now darling."

"Not yet...," Rin uttered back in the same soft tone, "I need you. I need all of you."

The wet, moist rock hard bodies pressed against each other with hands and mouth exploring each other, not red-hot passion as per usual but romantic and loving, just what Rin needed right now. The large fingers of the teal-eyed prince ghosted over Rin's body, his neck on the opposite side he was sucking on, over his shoulders, down his arm, stroking those sculpted, bulging pecs as his mouth now traced Rin's collarbone. Rin cringed at this; his chest felt tender and sensitive at Sou's touch _I must of bruised it,_ however as the brunet hunk twisted the smaller's nipple between his long thick fingers, Rin let out a yelp at this. _Must be just a pimple..._ Hmm must be, and surely that was pus, the white creamy milky liquid that leaked out over Sousuke's fingers.

x-x-x-x SouRin x-x-x-x

The red-haired shark had literally fled from his position, sitting on his husband's lap in the driver's seat, face to face as they finished making love for the fifth time on their road trip to Osaka so far. And they only left Iwatobi 2 and a half hours ago.

Sousuke hunched his hips up to help pull his black jeans back up and to yank up the zipper, though Sousuke couldn't see the point of redressing, probably in another 30 minutes Rin would be begging him to stop the car and want to be fully satisfied again. Not that Sousuke had any problem pounding relentlessly into his wanton uke whenever he desired, but it did worry Sou greatly at the sudden change in Rin, he knew he was over-protective of him and would worry over the slightest thing when it came to Rin, Sousuke had noticed all the drastic alterations in Rin, starting with the constant morning sickness, then the bouts of nausea, the cravings, and recently the rampant increase in his libido, they had a very healthy sex life before but what now Rin had literally turned insatiable for Sousuke. Not knowing where else to turn with his concerns, he did not want to admit to Rin and cause unnecessary worry between them, it was just extra stress the shark definitely did not need right now, not wanting to speak to Gou even though she too shared his concerns for her brother's health as he did not feel comfortable going in to details concerning their sex life with her, there had been only option left, his close friend he had made the few months he had been back in Japan – Seijuro. Sousuke had secretly phoned Sei in confidence. He had assured him that all was connected to the anxiety that Rin must be going through with the Olympics, he explained to him that the increase in his sexual appetite must be due to the news of his mother's illness; with the impending lose of a family member it would have a psychological effect resulting in Rin having a need to feel even more secure, intimate and close to someone hence a sexual relationship with his soulmate. Sousuke wasn't exactly into all psychology and mind-reading stuff and all that but he could see where Seijuro was coming from and agreed fully. Taking a quick glance out of the car window into the woodlands beyond the small clearing where he was made to make a hasty stop thanks to Rin's greedy hole, he spotted his beloved husband, back to him, pants down to his knees exposing his bare, perfectly rounded butt for Sousuke's full viewing pleasure. Licking his lips at the sight, Sou knew he would take great delight in comforting Rin and making him feel intimately secure. As he fantasized about their next passionate session to, a thought occurred to him – as Rin's libido increased, so did the frequency of his need to urinate; Sou had also observed and took a mental note of all the times Rin would have to run to use the bathroom, or in this current case - the woods, was it correlated in any way? Well, with the amount of damage his bladder took with the large pink object pressing into it, and going back to all the stress from his mother and the Olympics, Sou remembered reading somewhere anxiety increases urination so it all made sense to him now, he would just have to keep a closer eye on him and if Rin's strange mixture of health concerns got worse, well Sousuke was more than happy to play Doctor. He still had the outfit, stethoscope and the very well used rectal thermometer.

The former butterfly swimmer, took a swig out of his stored cola bottle then turned his attention to the mounted GPS mounted on the car dashboard, due to Rin's unexpected, random needs that required immediate attention, Sousuke had sort of driven off course. Using the black square hi-tech box, he plotted a route to get him back on the main road that ran from the East of Japan to South West to Osaka. He programmed it in with the hope they could at least reach the motorway before another forced stop. Setting back, Rin returned scrambling across Sou's lap to get back to his seat, much easier that way than simply walk around to his side of the car(!)

"Better?" Sou smiled to his red-haired husband as he got comfortable and had inserted his seatbelt.

"No, I cut my finger on a bramble when I went to pee," he pouted, poking his finger that had nothing more than a scratch on towards Sousuke who instantly took it into hi mouth to suck. An action he carried on doing as he started the car, and reversed back on to the road, following the advice of the GPS's robotic voice. Actual driving would be difficult though, therefore when he reached the paved road and left the woodland trail behind, Rin's finger in his mouth went to hand in hand contact. One hand on the wheel, the other holding Rin's. Rin's other hand had started to rummage in his back pack where he had stuffed the notes Nitori had wrote up and given him when he left the Iwatobi gym.

Rin and Sousuke after the make-out session in the shower, had stopped by the front desk where Nitori would be waiting for him with all his times wrote up, however the desk was empty with no sign of the short, grey-haired co-owner. Rin spotted a pile of stapled paper's with his name on resting in the middle of the desk, flipping through it he saw Nitori had typed it all neatly for him, even if he had his notes, they intended to wait a while, it seemed wrong to just leave without saying goodbye however when a crash came from the small utility closet with "Staff Only" emblazoned on it from behind the reception desk followed by a cry of "No, Momo-kun, you know I'm too ticklish there!" Sou and Rin just giggled to themselves and decided to leave the two young lovebirds alone.

"Have you finally decided what events to enter baby?" asked Sousuke as he noticed Rin thoughtfully reading through it all.

"Hmm it seems my times are dropping in the longer lengths. Maybe I should work on my stamina or just concentrate on the shorter events."

"What about which stroke?"

"Well it's a choice between two isn't it? Freestyle or Butterfly."

"Oh?"

"Freestyle is my faster time but if I am to enter relay too I will have to chose butterfly as we all know who will win the place of swimming Freestyle in the relay!"

"But there is more than one relay event. He can take the longer distant one and you can take the shorter relay event."

"It's not that simple. I want at least one more chance of swimming with Haru," at the mention of Rin's ex and the cause of Sou's jealously name an awkward silence fell within the car. Rin regretted immediately speaking Haru's name, he hated any uneasiness between them, yet at the same time he felt why should he have to censor mentioning Haru's name? Haru was past, any feelings was past, he loved Sousuke, he married Sousuke but still he hated that he hurt Sou by bringing him up so he was the one who broke the ice with a slight change of subject. "Do you know why I opt for butterfly as my other stroke to enter with?"

"Because it's the one other stroke that you excel at?" Rin could tell Sousuke was still sore from Haru's name, his eyes were firmly on the road, his voice displayed that hurt however his hand was just as tight around Rin's still, giving Rin the urge to explain more.

"Darling... we both know, as do all the ex-students of Samezuka, who the greatest butterfly swimmer is to ever walk through the Samezuka doors," Rin purred as he spoke to help get around Sou. Was that a blush he saw on those tanned cheeks? "I'm entering the Olympics not only for myself but for my father as he was unable to, I'm swimming Butterfly at the Olympics as the best Butterfly swimmer in the whole of Japan has an injured shoulder so is unable to."

Rin reached up and gave Sou a soft peck on the cheek, Sousuke gave Rin's hand a squeeze, he was never good at showing emotion. Rin knew this and didn't want to make Sou feel uncomfortable or embarrassed so he changed the subject again, or rather his stomach did. He felt the strangest feeling in there, like a movement, _must be a rumble cos I'm hungry again!_

"I'm hungry!" he complained, "any shops or cafés coming up soon?"

"According to GPS, there's a service station in the next 500 yards, we can stop there."

Sousuke filled the car's tank while he was there as Rin went into the shop to pay, use the restroom and fill up on candy, even though he had a long reputation of not having a sweet tooth. Seeing all the candy he just felt a craving for it. Something else Sou added to his list of worries about the changes in Rin.

"Do you think you should be eating all that sugar Rin? You are normally the first person to complain about calories and junk food," the brunet retorted as he pulled out and started back on the road to Osaka.

"Odd bit doesn't hurt, I work it off anyway," he shrugged as he opened another chocolate bar.

"Do you though? I love you whatever you look like Rin, and I hate to point it out but you are getting a bit of a podgy belly," Sou teased.

"Hey!"

"Well it's on your stomach you have seemed to put weight on so I'm sure with a little extra exercise you can work it all off."

"Sou, when we get to the next roundabout I want you to make a full U-turn..."

"But we will be heading back to Iwatobi then."

"Not all that far, just to the hotel on the other side of the motorway... You can help me burn off all these extra calories."

The usual 7 hour trip from Iwatobi to Osaka took Rin and Sousuke 19 hours to fully complete.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **First of all I wanna hug every single one of you who reads and leaves such sweet comments, makes it all worthwhile and urges me to carry on. Love you all xx**

 **Secondly, just a note, this chapter contains the brief appearance of two main characters and mentions of Thugisa who will be making an appearance later on!**

Rin just did not understand it. Normally, a twilight stroll along the illuminated city streets of the shopping district, with his husbands arms draped protectively around his shoulders while carrying bags from the many shops and attractions they had visited during the day, swinging his hand was the perfect idea of a romantic evening walk to him. To just spend alone time with the man he loved more than life itself, surrounded by the setting sun which spread beautiful colours among the sky, along with the contrast of the modern city which at this time of day was becoming more sparse of pedestrians, tourists and shoppers would usually appeal to Rin's romantic sappy side, he had lost count of the number of times they had previously brought his fantasy date to life with romantic evening strolls through Tokyo, Sydney and of course Iwatobi, but tonight, he didn't feel the same soppiness overcome as before. Nothing to do with Sou, he was nuzzling against Rin as they walked as always, no it was him. He felt ill. He couldn't put his finger on how exactly, probably another bout of nausea starting, all he knew was his feet were killing him and he needed to lie down.

"Sou, I'm sorry but -," as he turned his head up to speak to Sou, to protest against his aching ankles and throbbing heels and to plea to venture back to their hotel straight-away rather than continue their date of sorts, he was silenced with a kiss.

"I have a surprise for you babe," Sou stated when he finally broke the kiss, eyes locked. Before Rin could ask as to what it was, his husband nodded his head to the building that Rin currently had his back to, he turned to take in what Sousuke was indicating. The red head spun 180 while still in his lover's grasp to see the exquisite 5 star restaurant they had stopped in front of. "Best restaurant in all of Osaka my angel. I booked us a private table for two. I wanted to treat you to say how proud I am of you and as a good luck for tomorrow."

Rin instantly felt glad he wasn't given the opportunity to complain, he was touched deeply Sou would do that for him, how ungrateful he would seem to spout about wanting to go and at least he could rest his aching feet while they ate, hell it could be the usual under table routine where Rin's foot would "accidentally" slip out of his shoe and somehow, also "accidentally" rub his bare foot against Sou's crotch. Sousuke could give him a foot massage as they ate. Picturing that all would work out and his pains would go away he kissed Sou back in appreciation. Sousuke smiled, arm slipping from around Rin's shoulders to hold his hand instead as he led him through the candlelit, parasoled external tables to the maitre'd 's podium within the entrance.

"Konichiwa. I've booked in advance. Name Yamazaki."

"Ah yes table 14, the corner booth," answered the Maitre'd as he scanned through his electronic screen for bookings, "Akira here will show you to you table, hope you enjoy your meal."

A neatly dressed young waiter stepped forward in the restaurant logo's tuxedo and guided to their seats, Sou took his place however Rin never sat, he quietly and quite embarrassedly, asked for directions to the gents. Akira pointed to a large wooden door a plaque hung over the top with the words 'Toilets' above. Rin thanked him and also groaned at how typical it was the most furthest place away from their table! He waddled as quickly as his ankle pain would allow over and pushed open the door, on the other side, a small decorated hallway lead to another door, without a second thought or a good look round, Rin headed straight for it but before he had even lifted an arm to push it open, a lady came out of it.

"Oh um, sorry, this is the ladies," she pointed to the generic female symbol on the door which Rin hadn't spotted.

"Oh please excuse me, I just come through the main door, saw this one and assumed. Do you know where the gents are?" Rin could feel himself blushing, he also knew he couldn't hold it for much longer.

"Ah yes, you carry on through the corridor and you'll come to some steps, up there."

Rin thanked the lady, rushing at the same pace he made his way over to toilets, he ran with his painful ankles along the corridor, expecting to bolt up the few steps he was stopped in his tracks when he saw not a "few steps" but the staircase equivalent to Mt Everest, only steeper. _Damn you bladder_ he cursed mentally. One hand grabbing the rail, he hoisted one foot up. And then another. _Fuck, this will take forever! Doesn't a place like this have a damn elevator?_

15 long minutes later, Rin collapsed in his seat opposite Sousuke, breathing heavy, sweaty, a total mess. Sousuke immediately offered the glass of champagne that he had poured from the chilled bottle, Rin waved it off.

"I'm not drinking, daren't risk it."

"Rin are you OK my darling? What happened?"

"What happened is they need to put the bloody men's toilets nearer! Had to go up about two flights of stairs just to pee!" Rin moaned as he reached for a breadstick to chomp on angrily.

"You're here to enter a swimming tournament that will take you to the Olympics when you qualify, and you are exhausted after a little trip up a staircase?" Sousuke tried to conceal his smirk but he just couldn't help laughing at the irony of it.

"Hey! Swimmers are well known to not be as capable on land, I could of swam up that flight easy!," Rin angrily retorted back, hitting Sousuke on the head with the rest of his uneaten breadstick.

"Except you. I remember when you you used to give me blow jobs just to wake me up at 5am so I would go out jogging with you. You loved your morning jogs."

"Had to stay in shape!"

"Now you just wake me with vomiting sounds," Sousuke injected.

"YOU KNOW I CAN'T HELP THAT!"

"Calm down baby, I don't want to get you angry, especially with tomorrow's trials but -,"

"But?" Rin asked suddenly concerned.

"Another reason I booked this meal for us is because we need to talk."

"Isn't that couple code for 'I'm breaking with you?'," tears began to form in the corner of Rin's eyes.

"No no no no," laughed Sousuke, reaching across the table to give Rin a long hard kiss to reassure him that wasn't the case, "it's about you, and all the sickness."

"I told you, it's just nerves Sou."

"Maybe, maybe not. At first I agreed but it's seems to be too consistent for just anxiety, I really think you need to see a doctor."

"I'm not ill!"

"I'm not saying you are! But it can't have any positive effect on your body, keep jerking forward as you hurl. Straining your throat and pulling your on muscles. It may be something as simple as an allergy to a food group, but you won't know until you see a doctor."

"Fine, when we get to Tokyo, I'll go. Can we order now?"

Sousuke of course was worried about Rin's health more than just the sickness but had decided to stick on one symptom, he knew he would have a hard enough time to convince Rin so he didn't want to overwhelm him and throw up everything he had noticed. Even though Rin surprisingly had given in very easily, Sousuke knew it was just a throwaway remark so they could change the subject. It was a lovely evening, trials tomorrow, Sousuke had no desire to stress Rin more by harping on it so indulged on his want to change the subject.

"When you went to the gents, the waiter came back. I ordered your favourite. Ah great service, here already!" Sousuke put his hand up to motion over the waiter carrying their food over. He placed the beef ramen in front of Sousuke and the spicy ginger pork noodles in front of Rin.

Rin just stared at his dish, It certainly looked delicious and very well prepared, usually he would be tucking in and ate a quarter of it by now but for some reason, as appealing as it looked to his eyes, it was having the opposite effect on his stomach.

"Is their a problem Sir?" asked Akira, the waiter who had noticed Rin was just poking at it nonchalantly with a chopstick.

"I'm sorry," sighed Rin, an apology directed to the waiter but mostly intended for Sousuke, "I'm sure it's lovely but I just don't fancy it right now."

"Can you box it up and we will take it back with us," said Sousuke to Akira, meant more as an order rather than request. Sou placed a hand on Rin's, "If you want something else, then order it."

Rin smiled quickly at his husband as a thank you for being so understanding, before reaching for the rack of menus on the far end of the table – Rin made a grab for the dessert menu. Opening it fully and having a good scan of all the restaurant had to offer in the line of sweets, Rin finally made his choice.

"I'll have that one, that one – large, that one, oh and that one, does that one come with cherries instead of strawberries? And I like the look of the dark chocolate but you also have it orange chocolate. Hmm I'll take both. And can I have the added extra three scoops of honeycomb ice cream with each. And I think that's all," Rin folded the menu up and replaced it, as Akira went off with the order.

"Rin …,"

"Sorry was it too much?"

"I don't care about the money. I care about you. You order all of that you don't even like sweets! And you've always hated ice cream!"

"Just had another craving for sugar I guess."

x-x-x-x SouRin x-x-x-x

Naked and vulnerable, Rin laid spread-eagled on the hotel bed, hands clasping the sheets, eyes clenched in fear of Sousuke's painful onslaught that he was at the mercy of.

"G-go on," he whispered, his shallow breath catching in his throat, knowing the agony was about to endure. Sousuke smirked, with one forceful jerk of his body Rin let out a blood-curdling scream, "FUCK! YOU BASTARD!"

"Hard and fast gets it over with quicker," he answered shrugging, spreading more of warm liquid all over Rin's already throbbing genitals. Shoving his thighs further apart so he could access a better angle, another hard jerk of his body followed by Rin's scream of pure pain.

"I'LL DO IT TO YOU AND SEE HOW YOU LIKE IT!" Rin threatened angrily.

"You already have a few times inadvertently with those teeth while giving me blow jobs," retorted a nonplussed Sousuke as he climbed off the bed, the bowl of melted wax, the plastic spreading spatula and used strips to dispose of.

Rin just let a frustrated 'hmph', arms crossed, legs kept wide to let the air ease his stinging, now completely hairless balls. When Sousuke returned, he alternated between gently kissed the entire area and blowing through pursed lips to send a cool breeze over the recently waxed crotch.

"You better stop soon," giggled the shark, pushing Sou's head away from his starting to harden member.

"Why?" the broader male responded with a very slow purposeful lick from base to tip.

"Because!" Rin gave him a playful kick, closing his legs to deny him access, "I'm not really in the mood for that at the moment. Can we just cuddle and watch TV for a while first?"

"I have a better idea!" Sousuke made his way off the bed again, this time to retrieve one of the many bags of shopping they had brought earlier that day. Reaching into a dark green one he pulled out a package which appeared to folded material and tossed it over to Rin, landing by his pillow, "The new swimming trunks I brought for you today. Try them on and give me a little show."

"Well I do love the feeling of the newly waxed legs and dick rubbing against skin tight lycra," Rin grabbed the black and red trunks, rolling up one leg he went to put it over his right foot.

"No no no!" Sousuke interrupted, "Go in the bathroom and do it. Then as you come out, cock a leg around the door, swagger over to me shaking them hips, then let me get a good look at how your booty looks in them as you jiggle it in my face."

Sousuke slapped Rin on the ass to get him moving, taking his place on the bed, the seme got in a comfortable position, hands behind his head as he waited impatiently for his husband's sexy reappearance. He himself was getting hard just thinking about it. Deciding it would be best to set the tone with a bit of background music, maybe something naughty to entice Rin on more for his lapdance, Sousuke reached over for his phone, scrolling through his playlist for an apt song. His phone nearly smashed when he dropped it in shock from the yell of anguish that rung out from the en-suite bathroom.

"Rin, everything alright?" he inquired, opening the door to see his shark lover sobbing on the toilet.

"I'm fat!"

"You've gotten a bit pudgy as I told you, but you aren't fat," Sousuke tenderly caressed Rin's slightly bulging tummy.

"The swimming trunks you brought me are exactly the same size as my normal ones and they don't fit. I AM FAT!"

"You aren't Rin, you can easily work it off – WAIT," there was a brief silence as Sousuke swore he could feel movement within the small bump of a stomach, "I thought I felt something … Must be trapped wind."

"Trapped wind? SOUSUKE, TRAPPED WIND DOESN'T WEIGH 7lbs! I found a pair of scales in the cabinet under the sink... I have put on 7lbs since I last weighed myself 3 months ago. I blame the ice-cream from earlier."

"I still say trapped wind. Let me lean over my shoulder, rub your back and you do a big fart for Daddy to let it all out."

"SOU THIS IS NOT FUNNY!" Rin angrily tried to swing at Sou but Sou elegantly ducked and resumed back to his concerned husband role of kneeling beside, stroking his leg and consoling him anyway he could, "How am I going to even attempt to enter the Olympics with a tummy like this?"

"Well there's not a lot you can do between now and tomorrow morning darling. Come the time trials, just do you best that you always do. Your my little shark, the predator of the pool, bite all the oppositions and swim to victory! We both know you can do it baby," Sousuke kissed a silently sobbing Rin before continuing, "The actual swim meet is a good few weeks away and the Olympics not for another 4 months, with the right exercise regime and diet you'll be back in shape in no time. I actually overhead Seijuro speaking to a colleague about introducing a dietician to give advice on food, diets, calories at his main gyms so you could even have a word with him. He would be than happy to help."

"E-even so, how will I make it to the swim meet when I can't enter tomorrow? I have nothing to wear now to compete in!"

"You could wear mine."

"Why do you have yours here?"

"I thought maybe if there was a chance we could swim together."

"Oh darling, but your legs are too long. They would be hanging off me."

The next morning was the first time since Rin had suffered from his mysterious bouts of morning sickness that he had to handle it alone, no Sousuke to rub his back or tie his bangs up out of the way. At sun's first light Sousuke was gone, scouring every shop in the nearby area to find another pair of swimming trunks, bigger size but smaller leg length.

x-x-x-x SouRin x-x-x-x

The olive haired, 6ft former back-stroker, now managing director of Little Orcas, happily whistled to himself a merry tune as he zipped his flies back up, left the stall and ventured over to the row of basins to wash his hands. After the electronic dryer switched off and he was headed for the door, it's when he noticed a foot sticking out from beneath the cubicle, a slight whimpering could be heard from within.

"H-hello? Do you need help?" he asked timidly, pushing the unlocked cubicle stall aside to see a man, decked out in nothing but swimming trunks, laying in an almost collapsed state, arms covering his head and face, "oooh let me help me you. I'm trained in first ai- RIN?!"

"Ma-Makoto," Rin stuttered coming to as he lifted his head to stare into those emerald green eyes that stared back into his ruby red ones with the utmost worry. The same old Makoto!

"No lay still," he urged, as Rin began to come more aware and consciousness and pull himself up into a sitting position, "you may have concussion or broken a bone or anything. Did you faint?"

"I just came over dizzy and must of blacked out, only for a few seconds. I'm fine honestly," Rin batted away Makoto's hand that was checking his head for gashes, "Anyway, what are you doing at the time trials? You entering?"

"No not me, I'm just here to support Haru."

"I never saw Haru in my races earlier."

"He's scheduled for this afternoon, yours must have been the morning events."

"So why are you here now?"

"Well Haru knew there was gonna be a pool, and well he's been in the warm-up pool since 9am this morning. He's happy so it makes me happy. So how did your races go Rin?"

"I... I totally messed it up."

"You could still get a qualifying time. What was your end average time?"

"I don't know.. After the final race I exited the pool fast, came straight here to pee, I have been peeing a lot lately and kinda just broke down with everything."

"Rin don't count your chickens before your hatched, you're just assuming you did badly. Let's go see Coach Sasabe and get your time."

"Makoto I don't need a weatherman to tell me when it's raining. I fucked up big time OK!"

"Rin, let's look at this logically. What did you do that makes you think you fucked up?"

"The dolphin kicks. My ankles just gave way at every turn. They have been hurting like a bitch for a few days now and I just couldn't do my usual powerful, graceful kicks and I know it slowed me down."

"Let me have a look at them," Makoto pull up the legs of Rin's swimming trunks, prodding and feeling around the lower joints, "Hmmm they are very swollen, maybe you sprained them a few days ago, you should get them checked out too."

"I messed up...," Rin repeated quietly more to himself than Makoto.

"I will not carry on this conversation in a public bathroom," the green eyed giant reached forward to help pick the smaller shark up and help him to his feet. Rn swayed and Makoto caught him instantly, saving him from any further harm, "No ifs, no buts, I'm escorting you to see Coach Sasabe and get you checked over."

Rin was still not 100% aware, he hardly recalled the trip hanging off of Makoto's arm from the toilets to the side room of the gym that Coach Sasabe was using as a temporary office, however when he saw who was in there speaking with Sasabe, he instantly came to.

"SOUSUKE?! What are you doing here?"

"Rin? MAKOTO? What the hell is going on" asked Sousuke in the same shocked tone as he rushed to receive Rin's still weak body from Makoto's grasp.

"I asked you first," stated the ever stubborn shark.

"Well don't be angry at me Rin. Please don't think I went behind your back but I had to have a talk with Coach Sasabe. I filled him in on your 'problems' lately, you need help and he is the best person to help you."

"So he's been suffering for a while with health problems?" asked Makoto, "I found him passed out in the gents, when he come around he was complaining about his ankles, they do look extremely swollen in my opinion. I think it's best he is checked over by a doctor."

"I don't want to see no doctor!"

"Sadly Rin, you have no choice in the matter," Coach Sasabe piped up after Makoto made polite excuses to leave and wishing Rin luck, "everyone who qualifies for the swim meet to see who then will head to the Olympics, has to undergo a thorough medical examination. It's standard procedure to make sure all participants are A) well enough and B) not using any type of performance enhancing drug. So you will have to see a doctor anyway, refusal means an automatic ban for safety."

"Fine, I already agreed with Sousuke last night that when I get back to Tokyo I will see a doctor," Rin sighed grudgingly. Sousuke looked at his uke with such a sadness and shook his head, "Sou?"

"Look kid, I like you a lot," Sasabe explained, "I see great potential in you. I read up on all your background, the training in Australia, captaining your high school swim team, winning the nationals; you are definitely one of the few I have seen here that I would put my money on coming away with gold however after listening to your husband, it's clear there is something not quite right. The sooner the doctors know the sooner they can help you and you can compete in top form therefore I have already booked you in for the test this evening at the local hospital. Just go along give them your name and it will all be arranged, they can check your ankles and see if you sustained any injuries during the dizzy spell."

"But, uh, can't," Rin knew there was no getting out of it now, "Uh, at least I qualified then hey?"

"Qualified? Rin you came in the Top 3!"

x-x-x-x SouRin x-x-x-x

After another early morning trip to the bathroom to empty yesterday's food, Rin angrily threw away the anti-sickness tablets the hospital had given him.

"Bloody quacks," he mumbled as he hurled up another load.

In Rin's opinion, the whole hospital visit was a complete waste of time, pills for anti-sickness, pills to combat dizziness and was simply told his swollen ankles and foot pain was due to water retention so drink less! It would also help with the frequent urination apparently. _So I just have to dehydrate? Fuck that!_

He doubted anything would actually come of the many tests he was given if that's the response he was given. Just pointless waiting around, walking from department to department and don't even mention the number of needles he had to have, Sou had to calm him down by promising him his prick later on.

"We'll go to another hospital here in Tokyo darling, a second opinion can't hurt. Maybe you just need different pills or I still personally think it may be a food intolerance. I spoke to Seijuro and he can talk to the dietician he's employing, she will see you."

"Doubt any of that will cure my back," Rin grimaced as he held his spine as he stood from his crouched position over the toilet.

"My poor baby," soothed Sou, rubbing Rin's back and flushing the chain before helping Rin back into bed, "Look, I have the day off today, how about we spend the day in the bed, we can both catch up on some much needed sleep and you'll have my hands as a constant massage."

"Sounds good," Rin smiled drowsily, as soon as he was snuggled back in his seme's arms he feel straight back to sleep.

It felt like instantaneous from the moment he closed his eyes but in reality it was three hours later that Rin's iphone on the night-stand began blaring with an incoming call. Rin groggily reached for it, without even looking he just passed it behind him for Sousuke to answer.

"Hello...," Sousuke said in his still half-asleep voice, "No I'm husband, he isn't available to speak right now, may I take a message? … Oh no. right …. Uh, oh, … Tomorrow? Must be urgent. Yes I'll tell him. Thank-you for calling."

"Sou?" Rin asked timidly when he heard the serious tone to his husband's words and voice.

"That was the hospital. They have the results from your tests. He wouldn't tell me exactly what, but they have booked you in for an emergency consultation tomorrow. They advised it would be best if I came with you too."

x-x-x-x SouRin x-x-x-x

Sousuke and Rin had tried to make light hearted conversation and jokes to cover the fact both were literally on tenterhooks waiting for the results as they waited in the doctor's office. But at last there was a genuine reason to take their minds of the impending news when they saw the name of the doctor they would be seeing.

 _Mr. Hazuki_ was the name in the gold writing on the triangular stand on the doctors desk that they had been ushered into by the nurse.

"Hazuki? Wasn't the blonde kid on the Iwatobi swim team called Hazuki?"

"Yeah, Nagisa. He swam breaststroke. But it can't be him. He's behind bars now, turned to a life of crime."

"Oh I remember reading about him now, didn't he blackmail that teacher at knife-point to give him a medical degree."

"Yeah, just so he could perform unnecessary surgery on people who owed him money, but like I said, he's inside now. Probably just a relation, it's a fairly common family name."

"Sorry to have kept you both waiting," came a very familiar voice from a side door as Dr Hazuki walked in, adjusting his red glasses as he shuffled through Rin's medical papers as he took his seat.

"REI?!"

"Matsuoka-senpai? Yamazaki-senpai! Your notes simply stated Yamazaki R, it didn't even occur to me it would be you," answered the equally shocked Rei.

"The name said Hazuki, we thought of Nagisa, we never made the connection."

"Yes, Nagisa hounded me until I fell in love with the annoying little cretin, we married in prison. I thought it would help Nagisa take responsibility for his actions and serve his prison sentence – turns out it was another excuse for one of his many escapes, probably the reason he forced me to wear that wedding dress with the hideous meringue skirt... Sorry, I'm sidetracking, you're not here to listen about my love life," Rei sighed as he adjusted his glasses, running a hand through his cobalt blue hair before taking a deep breath to announce the results, "This is the part I hart, it never gets any easier no matter how many times I have to inform patients. The fact you are a childhood acquantiance makes it even harder."

"Please Rei, just give it to us straight," Rin pleaded, ruby eyes filled with fear, holding on tightly to Sou with the same look etched on to his face.

"I am so sorry Rin-senpai, but you have testicular cancer."

 **Sorry for the extra long chapter but I wanted to leave it on this cliffhanger but no fear guys, next chapter what we all have been waiting for, the pregnancy is finally revealed! And about the diagnosis … just google ways to test for testicular cancer.**

 **Until next time my sharkies xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **SO HERE IS THE CHAPTER YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR! THEY DISCOVER RIN IS PREGNANT!**

 **Warning: Detailed medical mpreg stuff**

 **A/N: One reviewer mentioned from the last chapter they had not seen Nagisa choosing a life of crime all I can say is Youtube 50% Off and you will never see Nagisa the same way again!**

Testicular Cancer?

No surely there was a mistake. It wasn't a diagnosis any of them was prepared, or even thought they would hear. Rin was now only a 21 year old relatively healthy and in good shape male, with a whole Olympic career ahead of him, a whole life! It, it was just unfair, though that was a major understatement, couldn't it wait until his later years at least if he was doomed to suffer with it?

Rei rambled on in medical jargon about possible cures, preventive measures to stop it spreading, chemotherapy, radiotherapy, how Rin could still compete, amputation... Rin was in too much shock to even be able to process anything that was being spouted therefore Sousuke on instinct took the initiative to converse with Rei on Rin's behalf.

"Right, let's try to keep calm and take this steady, first off which testicle is apparently affected?"

"We, we don't know," admitted Rei, adjusting his red glasses as he always did "the results was positive for testicular cancer but we have no other information about which one, or how aggressive the tumour is, we need to conduct more test. But I need to ask, Matsuoka-senpai, have you experienced any unexplained pain in either?"

He could only manage a shake of the head, words was yet to form in his dry mouth/

"Do you check them regularly? Noticed any changes? Any lumps?"

Again, Rin just gave a shake of the head, Rei instantly began to lecture him on the importance of self-checking before Sousuke quickly cut him off.

"Save the damn speech, the reason Rin doesn't feel them is because he never has a chance to. The amount of times I have handled, felt them, tasted them, I would know better than anyone if there was a lump or anything worrisome and there's none."

"Yamazaki-senpai, I apologise but how about changes-,"

"Look, I know the basics as I lost my grandfather to it. I would be the first to see if there was changes to the shape, size or colour and there is literally nothing that would suggest Rin has testicular cancer. And drop the senpai, Sousuke is fine."

"Hmm then is very strange indeed, why would the test suggest that?," Rei asked rhetorically, flipping back through Rin's notes to see if there was anything else at all on his notes and results either to support or disprove the diagnosis, "You stated during your examinations that you urinate fairly constantly, a very sudden and noticeable increase. This would suggest there is a growing mass pressing against your bladder which would account for it but then a mass that size would easily be felt and you say there is nothing. Hmm when did you last feel Matsuoka-senpai testicles?"

"Here when we were waiting for you to arrive, but last time I saw them properly was this morning in the shower. Normal as always."

"Very confusing, but for security I would like to double check if that's OK with you Matsuoka-senpai."

"W-what do you mean?" Rin stuttered out when he finally found his voice.

"I would like to give your testicles a through examination Matsuoka-senpai. As confident as I am Sousuke has checked them and found nothing, from a medical perspective, I would prefer to conduct my own exam as I am trained to find even the slightest sign or bump that may go unmissed by a patient or someone untrained in the medical field."

"Sou...?" The trembling red-head turned to his husband, looking, searching for confirmation if he should allow Rei to or not, he wasn't asking for permission as such but still in a state of shock to be able to process rational thoughts, plus not to mention the whole embarrassing prospect of revealing himself to an old friend.

"Let him. It's for the best," grumbled Sou, looking away Rin couldn't tell if Sou's pissed attitude was due to not being believed by Rei or due to the fact another guy would be fondling his husband's balls up close. Either way, Rin also knew it would be a mood he would quick snap out of as it was surrounding Rin's health and of course, Rin's well-being was the most important thing to Sou.

"Ah then Matsuoka-senpai, please go behind the curtain, strip from the waist down and lay on the bed."

Rin almost in a state of auto-pilot rose from his seat, heading to drawn pale yellow curtain and bed at the right side of Rei's consulting room while Rei washed his hands and pulled on some rubber gloves, waiting for Rin to get comfortable on the bed. He chuckled as he turned to see Rin laying there, hands covering his naked crotch.

"No need to be so embarrassed Matsuoka-senpai. You are not the first person I've given an intense genital exam to and you will definitely not be the last."

Sou watched solemnly from his chair, half a mind to go and comfort and Rin and help distract him but then again he may just be in the way so could only stare as he saw Rei, pressing, moving, prodding, massaging, rubbing and god know what else to each of Rin's balls. Expecting to feel at least a slight pang of jealousy or anger at this sight, he oddly felt neither, perhaps it was the adorable blush staining Rin's cheeks or the stream of words uttered randomly by Rei that confirmed that he could find no abnormalities either which brought the smallest of smiles to Sou's usual pout that he wore in public.

"Rei...please..," begged Rin.

"It's fine Matsuoka-senpai. It's a very good sign. Your penis responds perfectly to testicular stimulation. It means everything is in exact working order."

"Rei!"

"Ah yes, if you wish to finish off, feel free to use my bathroom," Rei pointed to a side door of his office, "Sousuke if you wish to lend a hand you may."

Rin quickly run to the bathroom, Sousuke gathered Rin's lower garments from the chair beside the bed he was just examined on before following his aroused husband into the bathroom. Rei tried to block the groans and sighs with the voices in his head as he tried to reason what was happening, the results was positive however the patient had no signs and symptoms to support this, he frustratedly tore off his rubber gloves, discarding them on his way to the his expansive bookshelf where he scanned many medical journals and aids in hope of finding an answer. He was lost in a page he hardly noticed the return of Rin and Sousuke who was now both relieved in more ways than one. So was Rei, struggling to provide an answer so far, Rin surprisingly spoke up to break the silence first.

"Rei I have been thinking back to the day I had all those tests and examinations. I can not think of one test that would result in finding testicular cancer. Can taking my blood pressure find cancer? Can shining a light in my ear give a result of cancer? Can listening to heart give the diagnosis of testicular cancer? None of it makes sense to me!"

"Ah I'm afraid this is confession time Matsuoka-senpai," Rei dropped his head, adjusting his glasses one more time, leaving the bookcase behind to take his seat opposite to explain the mistake that had happened in the laboratory, "It was your urine sample. You see females competitors who enter the Olympics have to also undergo the intense examination too before they venture to the swim meet, we have to test them for pregnancy. With your female name, there was an innocent error where the pathologist assumed you was female and tested your urine for pregnancy. The result was positive. If a male has a positive result from a pregnancy test it means

testicular cancer."

"So wait... this is all based on the fact that a pregnancy test was positive?"

"Yes. Hmm, it's possible it was simply a malfunctioning test however to be sure I would you to take another, probably more than one," Rei pressed a button on the phone on his desk which Rin realised was an intercom, "Chigusa-san, please bring me three different pregnancy tests in please."

They didn't have to wait long when they heard a knock, the door opened to reveal a small nurse with a kind face and light brown hair in a bun, smiling politely as she handed the three boxes to Rei, leaving as quietly as she came. Without saying a word, Rin took them from Rei's offered hand, taking another trip to the bathroom as he quickly scanned the instructions. As the minutes ticked by it was clear that Rin was waiting in there for the results, he wanted to be the first to see, Sousuke knocked gently after the recommended waiting time was up.

"Rin? Darling? It's me. Let me in. Talk to me baby," urged Sou.

"All three … positive," sniffed Rin, after he slowly opened the door and let Sou see his tear-stained face, "what does it mean?"

"There is only one course of action we can take," said Rei, once Sou had helped Rin back, "We need to see if there is any tumour there or not. It's possible it is only a very small mass that hasn't grown, hence giving a positive result but neither myself or Sousuke could feel it. Either way, an ultrasound scan will be able to clear or this once and for all."

"How long will we have to wait for an appointment for the scan?" inquired Sousuke, "will you try and get Rin in early?"

"I can get Matsuoka-senpai in right now! No point being one of the leading doctors in Japan if I can't help my friends out," he smiled as he led the two men through the many long corridors, two elevators and past the food course to the x-ray area which was also home to the ultrasound scanners. Rin and Sousuke entered, never imaging the news was even more life changing news they would receive.

x-x-x-x SouRin x-x-x-x

For the second time in less than an hour, Rin found himself stripped bare of his bottoms, laid on a bed with his legs wide open so Doctor Rei had a good view and access to ample genitals, the difference this time however was Rei had smeared handfuls of the jelly like substance over his balls, dick, pubic area and lower stomach to help aid the glide of the ultrasound wand.

The bright blue haired doctor sat on the right side of bed, eyes glued to the screen in front as he concentrated, searching for any sign of abnormalities. Sousuke sat on the left, one hand grasping Rin's, the other stroking his forehead while placing small kisses there to help calm Rin through the grimaces he was making due to the pressure Rei was using, pressing the wand down hard onto his right ball.

"Can't you go a bit more goddamn gentle?" snapped Rin.

"I apologise Matsuoka-senpai but I get a clearer image this way. At least one is complete, your right testicle is completely clear," Rei pushed the large semi-erect shaft out of his way as he dragged the wand to the left, forcing another pained gasp from the redhead followed by a soothing kiss from his husband as he dug it into underneath Rin's sack, after a few more minutes of examining the left as he did with the right, "And the left is completely clear too."

"So I am fine? Can I go?" asked Rin expectedly, about to get off the bed.

"Not just yet, just to be safe I want to examine the surrounding area and then you may," smiled Rei reassuringly as the wand was nudged into his pubic bone, outlining the V shape area, muttering "clear" and "fine" as he went. However, it was when the wand drew across his hips and lower stomach, Rei froze, eyebrows knitted as he learnt in closer to the screen to have a better look.

"Rei... have you found something?" asked Rin seeing the sudden change in his old swimming rival.

"Y-yes, I think I need to have a better look..." he slathered more jelly on Rin, this time though he lifted Rin's black top up so he could smear it all over his growing pudgy belly, Rin and Sou exchanged sceptical looks before Rei resumed his investigation with the ultrasound wand, "Oh my... impossible but..."

"What is it? TELL ME! Is it a stomach tumour? Is that why I've been putting weight on?"

"No," stated the stunned blunette quietly, his eyes never leaving the screen that displayed the ultrasound reading of whatever was in Rin's stomach, he even removed his red glasses as if they was the ones telling him the lie because what he saw on the screen just couldn't be true. But there was it still was, all curled up, he could even make out it sucking it's thumb.

"Then what? I deserve to know what's wrong with me!" roared Rin, "ANSWER ME!"

"There isn't anything wrong with you Matsuoka-senpai," announced Rei finally after realising it was no illusion, there was a growing baby inside Rin, "it's.. I just have no idea how to tell you, I still can not believe it myself but … Let's just say it's clear why all the pregnancy test came back positive, and would account for all your symptoms that you reported in the initial investigation."

"Just tell us," stated Sousuke in his serious, low voice that served as a warning.

"Rin Matsuoka, you are 5 months pregnant. Here is your son." Rei turned the screen so both Rin and Sousuke could view it, he doubted they would believe it without seeing their baby with their own eyes, hell even Rei couldn't still believe it but there it was, "Congratulations Sousuke, you are to be a father."

The only sound to break the following deafening silence was the loud slam from where the 6"1, 168 lb whale shark had fainted.

x-x-x-x SouRin x-x-x-x

This time the roles was exchanged. Sousuke was the patient lying on the bed in Doctor Rei Hazuki's office whilst Rin was keeping vigil at his bedside, awaiting for him to regain consciousness.

"Wake up sleepy," giggled Rin, kissing Sou on the lips. True love's kiss worked this time as Sousuke's eyes began to flicker open ever so slowly, "welcome back baby,"

"Damn, what happened?" asked the dazed bigger man, a hand automatically shooting to the bump on his head.

"Well after Rei confirmed my pregnancy you kinda passed out. You hit the floor with quite a bang. You caught your head on the metal bar at the side of the bed and cut your forehead open pretty badly. Rei called a couple of nurses to come and see to you, they bandaged you up and checked to see if you was OK," Rin started to tenderly kiss the bandaged bump, "My poor lil Sou-Sou! Anyway, they was instructed to bring you back here."

"I meant with you baka. And our son." An automatic smile spread across his face at the word 'son' as he reached out to stroke Rin's expanding stomach. Oh how ecstatic it made Sousuke to be able to finally say that word.

"Oh. Well Rei wanted to do conduct more tests, I had an internal ultrasound scan. Luckily the internal wand was thinner than yours so it wasn't too uncomfortable, he could of used more lube though. Afterwards, he took all the findings and my info to a Miho Amakata, she is the head obstetrician in the prenatal care department and has a long history in the reproductive and pregnancy field, so he has gone to converse with her and see what she can make of all this and hopefully come up with an answer on how it's even possible."

"Well it's happened and we're gonna be parents! Why even question it?" Sousuke swung his legs round so he was sitting, arms quickly encasing Rin into a hug as he pulled him in for deep congratulatory kiss, the intensity expressed his full gratitude to Rin for providing him with this chance to finally be a daddy, "and how you feeling right now...Mommy?"

"Well, actually, to be honest, I -," Rin's confession about his apprehensive feelings of his pregnancy was halted when Rei returned to his office, he indicated for them to take the seats opposite where he placed himself at his desk.

"Ah Sousuke, glad to see you awake. We was concerned you may have suffered concussion, how are you feeling?"

"How am I feeling? On top of the world," Sousuke pulled Rin towards him and placed a soft kiss on the side of his head, his hand that stroked Rin's tummy was still there, half to be able to bond with his developing son, half was a natural instinct to protect and shield his child.

"I am indeed very happy for both of you." smiled Rei happily as he shook hands with both, "So I have consulted Amakata-san, and we believe we have an explanation for how you as a male came to be pregnant. There is one area we are quite hazy on however, so Matsuoka-senpai, do you remember if there was anything, um, strange about your mother's pregnancy when she was carrying you? Any little detail she may of mentioned to you that struck you as a bit odd?"

"Not really, if she had a difficult pregnancy or anything like that she never mentioned it. I know she thought she was having a girl, all the scans indicated a girl. She went out and brought a ton of pink clothes!"

"His mother made him wear frilly dresses for the first few months, I saw the photos! Got one in my wallet." added Sousuke, smirking and winking as Rin elbowed him hard.

"That doesn't fully give an answer but helps support our conclusion," Rei theorised, "So where do I even begin to explain? First of all, did either of you know that when a foetus initially develops in the womb, the baby is female, hence why males have nipples, perineum and an undeveloped womb; if the child is to be male the Y chromosomes kick in so the foetus will then develop onwards into a male. However, with you Matsuoka-senpai, for reasons so far are unbeknown, while your mother was carrying you the Y chromosome didn't kick in until much later in the pregnancy therefore your womb become fully functioning but before it could fully develop into a complete female reproductive system the Y chromosome kicked in and you began to develop your entire male reproductive organs."

"So because I was late turning male I have a womb?"

"Every male does, yours is more developed to the point you can ovulate, conceive and carry children."

"But I don't have … you know …. female outer parts so how did I get pregnant?"

"To make room for your prostate and other male organs, your developed womb was forced backwards which in turn made it fuse with your rectum. So when yourself and Sousuke indulge in sexual intercourse which in the case of you two is anally, Sousuke's semen would have had access in that case to travel up your rectum and into your womb where it joined with your released egg and voilà, pregnant."

"I release eggs..."

"Yes, you must have been menstruating at sometimes too, have you noticed any regular anal bleeding?"

"Now you come to mention it, yes. I always assumed it was because of Sousuke going to rough though. So I was … having a period?"

"That answers why you have anger issues!" laughed Sousuke who was rewarded with a clonk on his bad shoulder.

"From now on you will be under Amakata-san's care, she will contact in you in due time for your follow up appointment with her. Any questions, fears or worries, she will be able to guide you from now on, right up and until the birth."

"The b-birth?" Rin's eyes widen in sudden realisation, "How exactly am I suppose to give birth?"

"I think it would be best to let Amakata-san discuss and arrange a birth plan with you, but I would guess it would be a caesarean section."

"I don't exactly want a huge scar across my stomach, I am a swimmer."

"In that case the only other option is a natural birth. You will have to give birth anally."

"HOW THE HELL CAN I PUSH A BABY, ESPECIALLY HIS BABY THAT WILL BE HUGE OUT OF MY ASS?" bellowed Rin, he was shouting out of fear rather than anger.

Rei just smiled politely, adjusted his red spectacles once more before answering.

"You need to stretch yourself as wide as possible to ease the agony of childbirth and prevent tearing, I suggest lots and lots of fisting."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **Hey All! Just wanted to let you know before reading, prepare to take a trip on the feels train and btw if you feel like punching Rin for being an asshole I don't blame you, but the poor pregnant sharky is confused and emotional so please stick with him.**

His hands ghosted over the bulge of his stomach as if scared to touch, his stomach almost seemed an alien object to him, growing a baby... Was it even real? He encircled his belly again with such a soft feel, it no longer felt like his own, almost like staring down at a foreign item that he had no idea how to handle let alone raise and nurture. He was aware other patients was staring at him but he easily ignored him, his thoughts on his pregnancy, and son. The only sound to make Rin look up from his tummy was the sound of Rei's door opening in which Sousuke had emerged, stuffing his wallet back into the back pocket of his jeans. _Odd, why did he need his wallet out?_ He pushed the thought to the back of his mind as Sou made his way over to him.

"I said you could go on and wait in the car darling if your back had started," soothed Sousuke instantly, hands wrapping around his pregnant husband when he saw him perched in a chair in the waiting room adjacent to the entrance to Rei's office.

"Hurting too much, I needed a sit down, plus I wanted to wait for you," replied Rin, as Sousuke helped him to his feet, ushering him out as slowly as Rin's swollen ankles would go, holding him the whole way through the winding trek of corridors to the adjoining car park.

Sou even opened Rin's passenger side door, lifted him in and buckled his seatbelt, placing a kiss on the shark's forehead after brushing the red strands behind one ear, a cuddle and another kiss to Rin's tummy as he reached over.

"I love you," he whispered to both.

x-x-x-x SouRin x-x-x-x

Rin rubbed his temples, the migraine was beyond painful. In an impulse snap action, he angrily reached forward and turned of the car stereo that Sousuke was hollering along out of tune with while bashing the steering wheel in time with the beat. Sou immediately quietened when the music stopped abruptly, he turned to see Rin who had his back to him, curled in his seat, staring out the window completely avoiding Sou. Wasn't hard to tell Rin was in one of his famous tantrums.

Instantly this worried Sou, not only why was Rin in one of his tempers but he was even more concerned now Rin was carrying his child, would the negative vibes some how affect his son? He assumed it must have been his singing that irritated Rin so tried to make light of the situation in hope of bringing a smile to his grumpy husband's face.

"You used to love me serenading you with my beautiful voice."

"Not at the moment," came the gruff reply

"Is it because I am not kneeling outside your window with an armful of red roses? We can arrange that for later if you want."

"You done that for Valentine's Day 2 years ago, tried to climb up Lori's wooden trellis to our bedroom window, fell off and re-injured your shoulder."

A pang of agony shot through Sou's heart at how cold Rin was acting, especially at his tone at that loving gesture he attempted only to hurt himself. All for Rin. But to Sou, Rin could treat him as bad as he wished and still Sousuke would come back as he loved him so much, even now his main goal was still attempting to make Rin smile and break him out of his mood.

"I was just letting baby Yamazaki hear his daddy's voice so he got use to me and knows me," Sou attempted his own smile towards Rin who of course missed it as his back was still rudely facing Sou.

"It hasn't even got ears yet."

"Hearing is one first senses to develop, he can hear me. And you. He knows his momma already you know."

"Don't call me that!"

"Momma?"

"Yeah..."

"You are his momma Rin."

Rin let an indescribable noise at that line, Sousuke had no idea why but he knew that last sentence had crossed the line with Rin. He took the hint to remain quiet for the rest of the journey. He decided it must be due to a mixture of shock and fatigue affecting Rin and didn't pay too much attention to his shark's snappy attitude, he just reached a hand out to lay on Rin, half expecting it to be pushed away but instead Rin pulled it to him like a child's comfort blanket. This soothed him therefore this quiet, relaxed mode is how they continued their drive home however soon the dark haired taller male felt a pang in his stomach making his realise, neither had eaten since breakfast; they had been way too busy at the hospital that day. No wonder Rin was so grouchy! Pregnant, backache and hungry.

"Rin, darling?" Sousuke asked cautiously, "are you hungry? There's a McDonalds up ahead, we can stop there if you want."

"McDonalds? Meh, might as well, my body is already fucked up, I doubt a calorie laden burger of junk will mess it up even worse." he scoffed, still not facing Sou.

"We don't have to go there. There's plenty of other places around here we can stop at."

"I don't feel like eating at a restaurant. Just stop at any shop and get me a sandwich, some sushi, candy or something."

A few roads on, they came upon a row of miscellaneous shops and stores set back from the main highway, Sousuke pulled in to the ample car park, kissed both his loves goodbye and promising to return as quickly as he could. It was roughly another 30 minutes before Rin was awoken from his impromptu nap by Sou's return, after finishing the variety of snacks Sousuke had brought for him, he learnt why Sousuke was such a long time.

"Hey guess what!" smiled the whale shark, crushing his coke can and throwing it the bag the food came in along with the rest of their discarded wrappers and such, "I got a surprise for you!"

"More food?"

"The store next to the café was a children's shop. I couldn't resist going in! There was a sale on baby clothes," he proclaimed happily, reaching for the other bag he brought back, pulling out lots of blue rompers, cardigans, baby grows, bootees and bibs, "I couldn't help it! Look how adorable they are! One even has a little shark on."

"Great!" came the over sarcastic response.

"Is it because they are blue? I can always get red and teal instead."

"Just leave it."

"Oh and guess what I saw! They had mobile of sharks to go above his cot. We'll still need to get a cot, in fact there's hell of baby things we need. We'll make a list when we get home. Seijuro has given me a few days off starting Wednesday, we can go shopping then, I wonder if he will give me time off for all your scans, hospital visits and all those prenatal appointments, and then the birth when our baby is born and talking of the baby, we will-"

"JUST SHUT UP TALKING ABOUT THE DAMN BABY FULL STOP!" roared Rin.

"R-rin?" asked the shock Sousuke, "is there a problem?"

"You mean apart from being a pregnant male, work it out!"

"I think we need to talk it out darling..." soothed Sousuke, taking his husband's hand.

"Later. My head hurts. Just get me home."

x-x-x-x SouRin x-x-x-x

Gou swore aloud. Finally, in what seemed like forever, both her and Seijuro were free that evening therefore the ginger muscle man had booked a romantic date for them. Dinner, cinema, hotel, the works. She was sitting at her dressing table, head leaned forward as all her concentration went onto applying a perfectly straight line of black liquid eye-liner however the slam of the front door that was strong enough to echo through the mansion, and strong enough to shock her that her hand shook... forcing the eye-liner to look more like a smudge over her eyelid. She made a mental note to go over house rules with her brother and brother in law as she grabbed a wet wipe and make-up remover to start over, the sound of heated arguing though made her throw her make-up down and quickly rush to see what on earth was wrong! Especially for those two.

"Hey, hey you two, keep it down! Whatever has happened?" Gou asked worriedly, holding onto the stair bannister from her position on top of the first floor landing, looking down at the two arguing spouses, Sousuke still in the doorway while a very angry looking Rin was already half way up the staircase.

"Are you going to tell her Rin or shall I?"

"Well you're the one that won't shut up about it so you might as well."t

"Gou... Rin is pregnant."

"But... how is that even possible?" she whispered out after the news finally sunk in though she remained sceptical

"Long story short, the test at the hospital revealed Rin has a developed womb that is connected to his anus – so Rin is able to get pregnant and I got him pregnant. He's carrying my son."

"Really? I'm going to be an auntie?" Gou's face lit up as she ran down the rest of the stairs to embrace her brother and unborn nephew. She hugged him, giggling and talking to his stomach until she looked up and noticed the look on Rin's face, the very bland, uninterested, staring off in the distance look, "Onii-chan, aren't you excited?"

"Excited? He's hardly cracked a smile since finding out. I can hardly get anything out of him except the usual Rin attitude. Rin, please, we need to talk, there's lot's we need to discuss and prepare for. You're acting like you don't even want this baby!"

"THATS BECAUSE I DON'T!" Rin screamed, pushing Gou off of him as he finally let out his true feelings to his stunned husband and sister fully taken aback by his heartless confession.

"Rin, you can't mean that," came the shaky voice of a very hurt Sousuke

"That's just shock talking Onii-chan, you'll learn to love him."

"Hasn't it occurred to either one of you?" asked Rin in disbelief, "I'm 5 months pregnant, you know what that means?"

"It means fate has smiled on us and given us the chance that other gay couples don't get – we get to have our own child," Sousuke stared up the stairs with pleading eyes.

"In 4 months I'm due to give birth, you know what else I'm due to do in 4 months? SWIM AT THE OLYMPICS! I have to choose between Olympics and the baby and I'm sorry Sousuke...," Rin stared down and caught Sou's gaze, "I've already chosen. I'm going to the Olympics."

"W-what are you saying?" Sousuke choked out, not even being able to comprehend how Rin could make such a choice.

"I'm going to have an abortion." Rin said bluntly

"YOU CAN'T!"

"It's not open for debate."

"RIN HOW CAN YOU BE SO SELFISH?" Sousuke screamed, face reddening.

"ME SELFISH? You are the one that wants me to give up on my dream that I have trained every single day of my entire life for just to give you a kid!"

"You think this is all about me? Yes I admit I want this child with you more than anything, yes I want to be a father but we are talking about our, OUR son's life here! You're putting your dream ahead of OUR own son! How can you even be so damn cruel? That's not the Rin I fell in love with."

"I've made my decision and now I'm going to bed."

Sousuke was beyond words at this stage, he really could not make sense of nay of this, he was literally shaking from anger, frustration, and confusion. His mouth kept opening but no speech managed to escape, all he could let out was a scream full of his emotion while swinging a clenched fist that made contact with a touch crystal lamp which sent it crashing to the floor. Gou cowered and covered her ears, Rin paid no attention and didn't even turn, just carried on ascending the stairs to their room.

"Uh, I apologize for the lamp Gou," Sousuke pulled his wallet out, throwing a few notes on the hallway table to cover it before his stare bore into Rin's back and addressed him directly, "Rin, I have never stood in your way about anything and never will, even with this but just know that even though I will still love, I will never forgive you. I can not be around while you go ahead with this so call me when you finally come to your senses. I love you Rin but I love our son also."

And with that, Sousuke turned and left.

x-x-x-x SouRin x-x-x-x

After the shock discovery of his pregnancy, the argument with Sou, the thumping migraine like a drum in his head and not to mention all the other lists of aches and pains he was suffering from, Rin was looking forward to a good long sleep yet now he was curled up under the soft blanket in the luxuriously comfortable king size double bed sleep just couldn't come to him, maybe it was because he was in too much pain, too much confusion, _why am I feeling confused if I am so sure of my decision?_ Or maybe it was because he did not have Sousuke's breathe in his ear or his arm around him holding him tight as he always used to. Admittedly, the rest itself was helping a little, closing his eyes he snuggled further down n the feather duvet, pulling the velvet comforter around him, pretending it was an arm – Sousuke's arm. He felt on the brink of sleep, just started dropping into dreamland when a knock stirred him back awake.

"Onii-chan, may I come in?"

"It's your house."

"I brought tea," Rin propped himself up with the many pillows, he saw Gou enter with a tray with two cups and knew he wouldn't be sleeping for a good while yet.

"I thought you would hate me as much as Sousuke does," sighed Rin sadly, sitting up and taking his drink Gou had poured him before taking a seat on his bed, her tea encased in her palm.

"You're my brother, I could never hate you. I hate your choice but not you. As for Sou-kun, he loves you more than his own life but he is emotionally distraught right now, that is his child you're so flippantly considering getting rid of. And yours. Do you honestly feel so little for your own son?" Gou saw a change within Rin's expression at this line so she pressed on, "Did you honestly never want children?"

"As a child all I focused on was following in Father's footsteps and succeeding where he failed, all my dreams and thoughts was on the Olympics. Hitting puberty where I realised for sure I was gay well that kind of scratches off any hope of having kids so I pushed any thoughts of being a parent out of my mind."

"Did you not ever consider adoption or IVF?"

"It's a possibility, but I always saw that like miles in the future after my Olympic career was over. That's what's wrong, the timing. If I was going to become pregnant, why couldn't it happen later on?"

"That's life onii-chan. Full of unexpected surprises, some actually work out for the best."

"Well being pregnant before you certainly is one of them," Rin giggles nervously, "you know, in my fantasies of the future, I always imagined myself coming to visit you after winning gold. You would have a son and a baby daughter in your arms and I would be the doting uncle, playing with them, showing them my medals, telling them swimming stories, sneaking them candy and stuff like that."

"That's adorable onii-chan, I knew you were soft-hearted."

"I am. I'm not cruel, selfish or heartless as Sousuke seems to have me labelled as at the moment. Though it's understandable I suppose."

"Sou-kun may know you better than anyone but I have known you for the longest, and I know you are caring, loving person, this is why I also know there is something else, something else you aren't admitting to and trying to run from and using the abortion excuse as a cover. You can talk to me onii-chan."

"I, I'm scared Gou." Rin uttered almost incoherently through his tears as Gou seemed to break down his defences by striking the truth that he didn't want to even think about, let alone talk about.

"About having the baby? Raising the baby?" Gou placed an arm around her brother after re-filling his cup.

"Part of it. I have no idea how to look after a baby."

"There are lots of parents out there who wasn't prepared to be parents but they learn, sure you will make mistakes, everyone does but as long as you love your son and do what's best for him that is all that matters."

"That is what I am scared of; that I won't love him."

"Rin listen to me, when he his born you feel nothing but unconditional love for him when the doctors place the mini version of Sousuke in your arms. You'll look back on this day and laugh at how wrong you was."

"It's not like that. You wouldn't understand."

"Then explain to me onii-chan."

"I'm scared I will look at him, not as the gift of mine and Sousuke's love but rather just see him as the reason my Olympic dreams was destroyed. It's history repeating itself with father. I vowed to father I would go to the Olympics to make him proud as he couldn't, now my chances are ruined for the same reason."

"Oh I see. I get it now," to Rin's surprise, Gou burst into laughter. He shot her the same look that he would often given Nitori to let him know to shut up, "I'm sorry onii-chan but for someone who confesses to know so much about the Olympics, you're pretty dumb. You really think that having this baby means that you can never compete?"

"Happened to Father..."

"Rin, times have changed and the circumstances are completely different! Mother relied on father for financial, emotional and physical support. She needed him to support and provide for us. He was forced to make the choice and he chose us. Now though, yes you will have to miss this year's Olympics but it's every 4 years! Next time, you will be 24, still young enough to carve out a successful Olympic career plus you will have four more years of training and experience and not to mention a beautiful, amazing son who will make it all worth while."

"If I was to have this baby, how could I carry on training if I need to look after him 24/7? How can I carry on training if I am up the whole night before with a screaming, crying baby?"

"One word: Sousuke. You know for a fact that if the baby is crying in the night, Sousuke-kun will be up, getting the bottle ready, feeding him and would have rocked him back to sleep before you even could lift an eye-lid to see what's happening. As for looking after him, I know Sei-chan would be more than happy to offer paternity leave and after that I'm sure we can reach some arrangement. He may even consider opening up a crèche at the gym, that would be so perfect! Or if needs be, well that fantasy you had of being the doting uncle it might actually been a reverse message, me as the doting auntie babysitting for you because I would love to when I am free. That is my nephew in there! And look, if needs be, I'm than happy to pay for a full-time nanny."

"What about the stuff we need?"

"Rin, you know you are welcome here for as long as you like, that includes my nephew. You can choose any of the guest rooms to turn into a nursery, décor, colour, your choice. I will give a cheque for whatever amount you decide and you can use it to buy everything and anything for the baby."

"This could really work, huh" said Rin finally after giving it a lot of thought.

"YES! You have all of us around you, helping you and supporting you. Even Momo-kun and Nitori-kun will want to help as they are family too."

"I can see it now, Sousuke Jnr. bouncing happily in his baby rocker, Momo hovering over him with a book open about insects as he teaches him all the different type of stag beetles!"

"Probably catch him one as a present! Or buy a stag beetle plushy for his crib," the siblings fell about in giggles at the thought of their over excitable, hyper ginger in-law before Gou turned back to her serious tone, "it will work Rin, I know you are upset about the Olympics because it's not only your goal but it was also Father's but think of it this way, Father sacrificed his dream for us, you do not honour his dream or memory by sacrificing your child to achieve his dream."

"You're right Gou.."

"And think about Sousuke-kun, you love him right?"

"Love him? He's my world, I should show him more shouldn't I?"

"You can show him by not destroying, just delaying your dream to give Sousuke-kun his," the female Matsuoka had her hand resting on her older sibling as she spoke the line that finally got through to him, eyes locked until Rin broke into tears again with realisation. Gou sympathetically hugged him and her nephew.

"I, um I think I wanna go take a long, hot bubble bath," sniffed Rin, pulling out of the hug and throwing the covers off him to head to his adjoining en-suite.

"I need to go finish my other eye anyway," she smiled, pointing to her eye she wiped clean from the smudged eye-liner

"Yeah and re-do the other, or invest in waterproof mascara," joked Rin back.

"Well if you hadn't made me tear up!," Gou laughed while she began clearing the tea items and loading them on the tray she brought them in on, "I shall be gone all evening. Will you be OK Rin?"

"I think I can survive one night on my own."

"But you won't be on your own onii-chan," Gou gave Rin's tummy a playful rub, "by the way, while I remember, I found this in the entrance hall, it must of fallen out of Sou-kun's pocket when he took his wallet out."

"Thanks," Rin took what looked like a square piece of card that Gou had fished out from the bottom of the tea tray, kissing her goodbye on the cheek, "have a good evening sis, you deserve it."

"One more thing onii-chan," Gou said when she got to the bedroom door, and Rin to his en-suite door, "if you still truly believe you will come to resent the baby as you will see him a constant reminder of lost dreams then ask yourself, did Father, who never got a chance, ever look at either of us with resentment?"

"I guess after my bath, I will ring Coach Sasabe and let him know I won't be attending the swim meet."

x-x-x-x SouRin x-x-x-x

The warm swirly water, the numerous amounts of bubbles and scent of sakura all helped Rin to feel calmer, all his aches and pains seem to float away as he just laid there relaxing. Eyes closed, though he was brought too by the flickering light, damn candle! One of the candles he lit was burning wrongly, split wick it seemed, making the light transmitted annoying and disturbing. He was too comfy to get out and find a new one, so instead he lazily lifted an arm to grab it off the side counter to blow out, upon returning it he saw the square card that Gou handed him. In between running the bath and checking for the correct temperature, (something he was always fussy about), picking the right scented bubble bath and finding and lighting all the aromatherapy candles, he had absent-mindedly threw the card aside and paid no attention to it, but now it aroused his curiosity.

Upon looking at it he instantly realised why Sousuke had hung back to talk to Rei at the hospital. He had asked Rei for a copy, a print off of the ultrasound. Now in Rin's hands, he was staring down at a photo of his scan; he saw the two tiny legs, the little curled up body, the small arms that was lifted towards the fully formed head to suck his itty bitty thumb. If by some strange fate, at that moment after Rin had fully taken in the first proper sight of his unborn son, he felt a huge kick in his stomach.

"You really in there huh, little'un?" Rin spoke to his stomach as he began to loving stroke it in the place where he felt the kick. As Rin began talking to his stomach, Sousuke Jnr responded to his mommy's voice, urging Rin to carry on talking to and caressing his bump; at one point Rin drizzled some bath water over his son to which Sousuke Jnr instantly reacted to, Rin tried again, this time trailing little drops from left to right and sure enough he felt a little flurry of kick internally going from let to right, he even swore he could see the shape of a tiny foot on the last kick, "you already love the water hey? You'll probably be a great swimmer too, from

the butterflies you're giving me moving around like that I'm guessing you'll be a butterfly swimmer. Just like your daddy."

x-x-x-x SouRin x-x-x-x

"Don't worry, I'm sure with Nanase on your team you'll still come back with loads of gold... I know … Like I said, I apologise but it can't be helped... good luck and see you in four years, thankyou for all you've done, sayonara."

Rin finally managed to get off the long 40 minute phone call to Coach Sasabe, the Coach had begged and begged him, and as Rin didn't feel up to explaining his pregnancy to him simply laid and made up excuses to get out of this upcoming Olympics, much to Coach Sasabe dismay who spent the makority of the call trying to dissaude him from leaving, but after promising many times he would compete for a place in the next Olympics it help soften the Coach and he finally managed to get off the call. Now he had another call to make.

This one wasn't going to be so easy. He slowly scrolled through his contacts to "SouSeme", which in turn was wasting time as he already had his husband saved as the primary contact on speed-dial. His thumb hovered over the phone sign, he wanted Sou back in his arms but Rin was also very stubborn, to him Sousuke was the one who walked out therefore it should be Sousuke making the first move, not him. He let out a frustrated sigh and chucked his phone across the bed. _Bloody stupid sexy Sousuke!_

It caught him by complete surprise when his phone actually started ringing once it landed on the opposite side of the mattress. Forgetting immediatley his "hard to get" act with Sou he scurried across the bed to answer it.

"SouSou, I'm so sorry! I changed my mind, please come home … Oh sorry, I thought you was my husband calling, how are you? How is Mother doing? I know Gou was planning a trip in a few days to go down with Sei and – WHAT? No... WHEN?"

This time when Gou returned home from her date, tipsy and hanging off of Seijuro, she was greeted by the sight of a weeping Rin on the staircase who had to deliver the tragic news about their mother.

 **Hugs to all my readers! I really do love the fact you take time to read and enjoy reading it as much as I do writing it, everytime I receive a review it really makes me smile so please review xx**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The once happy home, once filled with love, laughter and the constant aroma of sakura and baked cookies now felt as empty and as cold as the blood in Rin's veins as he looked upon his now unoccupied childhood home. Though it still contained not only physical personal objects and keepsakes of his, his mother's, Gou's and somewhere hidden, his father's and not to mention numerous amount of memories, it still felt like a stranger's home considering the absence of warmth, love and of course, his mother.

Nonetheless, Rin pressed on sombrely, through the front door, into the cold hallway that froze his blood, shivering he headed or the thermostat, hoping no-one had disconnected the heating supply yet. Luckily not, but then it occurred to him, he would have to be the one having to ring around all of his mother's banks, electric company, insurance company etc to let them know she had passed; that would have to all wait until another day, he had enough for one day and needed nothing but to sleep, and probably use the bathroom again.

The funeral service was emotionally draining, as it would be for anyone to attend their parent's funeral, even worse when only 13 years ago, Rin and Gou was attending their father's, but for Rin it was even worse thanks to all the whispering and pointing at his now obvious baby bump. He had enough grief from the speeches about his mother, he didn't need any from gossiping neighbours seated behind him. He could cope with the taunts and funny looks if his support was there, the stable rock that had always been there throughout his life to support him more than any other but no, the seat next to him was empty. Well on one side it was, the other side was Gou and next to her sat Seijuro, holding his sobbing lover close to him, which brought it home to Rin even more that Sousuke wasn't there to comfort him on a day he most needed it, making him feel slightly jealous, partly angry Sousuke could abandon him but mainly, distraught. A week with not one single word from Sousuke, it really felt as if he had lost both his mother and husband. Another set of tears rolled down his face as he felt for once truly empty and alone, a kick from inside his stomach reminded him he wasn't which let a small sad smile grace his face.

Gou hugged her brother when they rose after the service had ended to start the long walk to where their mother would be laid to rest. Something Rin was not looking forward to, yes it was going to be devastating but he wanted to pay his respects and say goodbye but the walk itself was just a too bigger daunting task; it was uphill which for one would play havoc with his already swollen ankles and aching back, and for two, it would give all the gossiping mourners ample opportunity to quiz him about his baby bump, how he got pregnant, how he was able to become pregnant, how he would raise the child, what about his swimming career, who was the father, where was the father …

"Onii-chan, are you OK? Sorry dumb question," a concerned Gou asked him, still in the hug, "you just look really pale, and I was worried for you and the baby. Can you manage alright for the burial and wake?"

"To be honest I doubt it, but I need to for mother's sake, I -," Rin stopped mid-sentence as his eye was caught sight of a late middle aged couple among the whispering crowd, a couple that both had dark messy hair and teal eyes – Sousuke's parents. His parents wasn't as thrilled with Sousuke's choice of partner as much as Rin's mother had been and would often drop non too subtle hints that they would of preferred their precious son to marry a female, and now they knew Rin was pregnant. Explaining everything about his pregnancy and relationship with Sousuke to distant acquaintances was one thing, explaining them and Sou's absence to his in-laws was another. He had to leave before they got a chance to catch him. "Actually Gou, I think it's best I leave. I need a lie down and rest."

"Sure, trouble is Sei is pallbearer and I have to stay to take charge if you are leaving so I will ask around and see if anyone can drive you home."

"Rin-senpai, sorry to interrupt, but I overheard you and Gou-kun talking. Myself and Momo-chan have to leave early. We was on our way over to offer our condolences and apologies when we heard you wanted to leave too, so if you need a lift anywhere, I would be more than happy to drive you there," came the voice of the grey haired duck behind Rin, his ginger boyfriend hanging off his arm.

"Thanks Ai, can you take me to my mother's house?"

"Sure Rin-senpai!" beamed Nitori, as he and Momo helped their heavily pregnant high school friend into the car.

x-x-x-x Sourin x-x-x-x

"So guess why we had to go early Rin-senpai!" Momo asked happily, leaning over the back of the front seats to more easily talk to Rin and Ai.

"Appointment at the gym or something?" he answered, trying to sound interested but of course he had plenty of other stuff swirling through his thoughts, though at least the whole journey from the church they hadn't mentioned the baby or Sousuke, Seijuro had already told Momo anyway, so Rin was grateful for that, and carried on the small talk, "wouldn't of Seijuro given you the whole day off?"

"He's given us the whole week off! Momo-chan has a week's break from Samezuka so Seijuro-senpai let me have a week off too at the same time so me and Momo-chan could spend the time together."

"And we are spending it on holiday!" Momo chortled, bouncing happily in his seat.

"We have to get to the airport in two hours so we wanted to make sure we got there in time Rin-senpai, sorry it coincided with your mother's funeral, any other day we would of stayed."

"Its fine Ai, I know you would have. You two deserve a nice holiday, I really hope you have a great time. Where you going? Somewhere hot and sunny?"

"We both wanted to go to Australia. We have heard your stories and seen your photos and it looks wonderful. I for one would love to go snorkelling in the Great Barrier Reef -"

"And I wanna ride a kangaroo!" chimed in Momo, hands curved as he pretended to ride on, along with making all the actions and noises.

"- but we couldn't go."

"Because of money? I am sure if Momo asked Sei, he could lend him a few thousand and if you need to borrow some I can help too."

"No it's not the money, and Rin-senpai, even if we needed it we wouldn't ask you, you need it more than ever in your condition," for a second Rin was petrified this would lead the conversation to his pregnancy but luckily Ai continued talking, "we simply wasn't able to book a holiday abroad so we're just booked in at the beach on the opposite side of Japan."

"Passport problem?"

"No, it's due to the third member of my relationship. Ask Momo."

"Momo?"

"It's because of Pyunsuke!" Momo giggled, shoving the jar with his beloved stag beetle in right in the shark's face.

"We checked. If we took Pyunsuke, he would have to be held at customs. If we didn't declare him and he was found we could get a huge fine!"

"Can't you just leave him at home?" asked Rin, nose turned up at the large bug.

"My poor Pyunsuke!" cried Momo, cradling the jar, "Rin-senpai just doesn't understand. Pyunsuke found a lady stag beetle, look she is in the jar under him, they're gonna have babies! So I have to make sure they are the right temperature, feed them the correct food every hour and give them love. So yeah Pyunsuke is gonna be a daddy too! Or I suppose it's different with you, are you mommy or daddy?"

"Mommy I suppose," Great, they was on the subject of his baby...

"Makes sense as you're giving birth and Yamazaki-senpai is the daddy."

"Momo-kun, what did your brother say to you when he rang you?" said Ai sternly from the driver's seat, shooting Momo a warning glance through the mirror.

"Uhhhh," he scratched his head as he tried to think back to when Sei had rang him three days ago and they had a very long talk, "that Matsuoka-sama had passed away and he, Gou-san and Rin-senpai would be coming back to Iwatobi to prepare the funeral and sort her house and personal affairs out."

"About Rin-senpai."

"That Rin-senpai was 6 months pregnant as he had a developed womb, and Yamazaki-senpai got him pregnant but they had a huge argument because Rin-senpai wanted to carry on swimming so Yamazaki-senpai left and hasn't made contact since so I am not to mention the baby or Yamazaki senpai – Oh."

"Yes, OH!" said Ai, "Rin-senpai, I apologise for -"

"My mother's house is that one there, thank you for the lift Ai." cut in Rin, the car pulling to a stop outside his childhood home, "Have a good holiday."

"Bye Bye Rin-senpai! When Pyunsuke becomes a daddy, your baby can have the baby stag beetle for a pet! Say hello to Yamazaki-senpai for us."

Aichirou literally slammed his face into the steering wheel as a form of an over-exaggerated facepalm, he quickly said his goodbye before Momo had a chance to say another word or Rin had a chance to climb back in the car and strangle Momo.

x-x-x-x Sourin x-x-x-x

By the time he had reached the top step of the stairs, the top floor was already warm, a quick visit to bathroom as per usual, passing his mother's room which had the door shut, he made no attempt to even look at it as he knew it would bring up more tears, pass Gou's and into his room he had as a child. The bed was way too small for his large, muscular frame but still, he removed his coat, shoes and pants and climbed under the shark printed duvet.

He had to curl his knees up so his legs was not hanging off the end, and had to lay on his side to take up less room. He preferred this anyway as he was facing the wall, and could see out the window with his back to the rest of the room, like he was just snuggled up in his own personal comfort blanket while turning his back to the rest of the world. Rin felt a lump under his leg, hand feeling under the covers to see, he pulled out Mr Bitey, his favourite shark plushy that had always slept next to him, a bit tattered and worn now but he still held it close as if he was a child again. For a few moments he needed that smell of his childhood to fill his nostrils, it brought back memories when he would cuddle Mr Bitey while lying in bed during one of his many bouts of flu, his loving mother would be there with hot honey and lemon, medicine and warm flannels while Sousuke would always be there, sitting right on his bed, helping him sip his drink, helping him take his medicine, holding the warm flannel on his forehead, holding his sick bucket, wiping his nose when he had another sneezing fit, reading him a story to get him to sleep, making sure he was alright as he slept with little to no regard whether he would catch the flu too.

He felt like crying more when the memories of child Sousuke flooded his brain, especially being in the room they shared many moments together, including their first kiss, but he had cried so much over his mother at the service he felt all cried out so just pulled Mr Bitey up further to his face. It would help him sleep, sleep would heal him and also pass the time, deciding to call Gou when he awoke to pick him up for then the whole wake would be over hopefully, he closed his eyes ready to drift off however they shot open in shock at the feel of the bed behind him go down under the weight of someone and a large hand cradling his stomach.

"Did you get lost again?" asked Rin with no emotion, not even turning to see if his assumption on he guessed it was, was correct.

"Something like that," came the ever so familiar deep voice that Rin had secretly been craving to hear in his ear again.

"A whole week?"

"I was waiting for your call."

"Still being stubborn when you knew I needed you?!" Rin yelled, still his back turned to Sousuke.

"Rin, it wasn't like that. I was waiting for your call which I never got. I carried on going to work at Sei's gym and tried many times to see him, just talk to him so I could get some idea how you was and if you'd gone ahead with the procedure. He wasn't there and he didn't answer my calls, about the fourth day I overheard one of the guys who works as a lifeguard talking to another who works in maintenance that Seijuro was off for a few days as his mother-in-law had died and had gone to his and his girlfriend's hometown. Soon as I heard I got the first train to Iwatobi, that was my plan anyway, however you know me. I took the wrong train, wrong bus, ended up god knows where, hiked, another wrong bus, a tram, another train that was delayed for hours only to end up back in Tokyo! Eventually I made it to Iwatobi, I came straight here, perfect timing, I saw Nitori drop you off so followed you in."

"That could only happen to you!" Rin was in fits of giggles at Sousuke's story, picturing Sou getting lost again and again, momentarily forgetting his mother and the fact he was angry at Sou.

"Just proves I need you with me Rin."

"And I need you. I needed you this past week. And today. The funeral was today."

"Rin, if I had of known -"

"Not one call though?"

"I was still hurting over our baby Rin. I couldn't bear to be around while you had _that_ done when I wanted the baby so much, so I was waiting for the call to say it's been done. Then when I heard about your mother and left for Iwatobi, yes I admit I was angry at you Rin but also many of the times it was hard to find a signal and going from bus to train to bus to another bus to train didn't give me a lot of chance to charge my phone. Battery is completely dead."

"Are you still angry at me?"

"Angry is really the wrong word, hurt is more accurate. Rin, I really wanted our son. I already had fallen in love with him and planned his future out. And you just wanted to get rid of him," he paused as he heard Rin sniff, "sorry, maybe today isn't the best day to speak about it,"

"No, I think it's the perfect time."

"So uh, has it been done yet?"

"Feel and see," Rin grabbed Sousuke's hand and placed it on the spot on his stomach where it felt like Sousuke Jnr was performing somersaults.

"He's still there? Are you booked in to have it done or something?"

"Nope," Rin finally turned around to stare lovingly into his husband's worried face which he stroked, then proceeded to place a kiss on those lips that he had hungered for the past even days, "and I am not going to either."

"Huh? But you was so adamant about continuing your swimming."

"Yes, which I can do once the baby is born."

"What about the Olympics?"

"There's another in 4 years."

"So you really changed your mind about having this baby?"

"Yup! With a lot of help from Gou, she talked a lot of sense into me and made me see the bigger picture, also seeing the picture of my scan that you dropped, actually seeing our son, that was the real clincher."

"You really 100% sure now?" Sousuke's usual monotone voice was quivering.

"If I wasn't before today, I am now. My mother's funeral really drove it into me how not only how precious, but how fleeting life is. The importance and security of a loving bonded family that I assumed I lost, but realised I have another starting," Rin was already looking at his hotter than hell husband in face but the next line he concentrated right on Sousuke's teal eyes so he could fully take in Rin's next sentence, "I want to start a family, with you. And Sousuke Jnr."

"Sousuke Jnr?" Sousuke was beyond happiness by this stage, knowing he was actually going to get his son, have his family that he wanted, but deep down his happiness was marred by his guilty conscious, his inner thoughts battling to confess while at the same time not wanting to ruin his chance of having a family, so he simply spread a smile on his face and picked up on the choice of name.

"I wanted to name him after you."

"As honoured as I am, why? I hate my name."

"It's not only cute darling, but I just know he will be a little version of you. Dark hair, droopy teal eyes, drinking cola instead of healthy fruit water."

"Then that sounds perfect. Hello Sousuke Jnr! It's Sousuke Snr, but you can call me Daddy!" Sou caressed his unborn son with such love as he spoke to him.

"Out of curiosity, if the scan was wrong and we are actually having a little girl, what would you name her?" asked Rin, his fingers stroking Sou's as they played with his stomach.

"That's easy, we can name her after you."

"Hey! At least she will have a girly name," Rin snuggled his head into Sousuke's shoulder, "but you know, I am only having this baby on one condition."

"Hmm?"

"You have to change his butt!" joked Rin.

"Haha sure," Sousuke held his hand out for a fist bump which Rin returned, a special action they had shared since they was kids. "You know, f we have this baby though there is a lot to sort out and prepare for."

"I know, myself and Gou had a long talk about all that. When we get back to Tokyo, we can go on a shopping spree and get all we need for him. Gou's treat."

"That's great, but it's not only a case of buying cribs and prams. For example, where are we going to live?"

"I been thinking about that actually, the way I see it we have four options. One, we stay with Gou and Sei, she has already made it crystal clear she wants to turn one of the many free guest rooms into a nursery, she was even discussing paint colours with me on the journey down here. She really wants to play an active part in helping to raise her nephew."

"I'd be close to work, you'd be able to carry on swimming and we would have financial and family support. He would have a pick of all the top schools being raised in Tokyo but what about when he reaches High School? It is a long journey to keep taking from Tokyo to Iwatobi. If he is still going to Samezuka."

"Soon as he is born, his name will be on the list. I wonder if by the time he starts, Momo will still be there," laughed Rin, "but then there's second option of course."

"Move back to Iwatobi?"

"Kinda. We could just live here," Rin looked around his room to indicate his childhood home, "it is an option, when myself and Gou arrived here a few days ago, we was contacted by mother's solicitor for the reading of her will. I inherited half of her money and half of this house. Gou gets the other half obviously. As Gou already has a massive home, she signed over her half of the house to me and said I could either live here or sell it and keep the money. She insisted on me selling though, I could tell it was an excuse though to keep me back in Tokyo."

"But would you want to sell? A whole two decades of memories just lost."

"Past is past Sou, we are starting new with our family. Answer me, do you really think Sousuke Jnr would be better off growing up in Iwatobi than Tokyo?"

"Maybe there is another way so you don't have to sell, and Sousuke Jnr can still attend Samezuka without all the travelling."

"What do you mean?"

"Where does Nitori and Momo live?"

"Both still at home, why?"

"You could rent them this place. There's no way a young couple like that can afford to buy, or even rent privately a nice, well furnished three bedroomed home like this. It's in travelling distant to both Samezuka and the Iwatobi gym that Nitori manages so it suits both, and then in return, when this little shark," Sousuke gave Rin's huge belly a loving rub as he spoke of his son, "is finally old enough to enrol, to save on the back and forth to Tokyo, he could stay with uncle Momo and uncle Ai."

"Wonderful, when he gets home he will be telling us about different species of insects instead of different swimming strokes," Rin joked sarcastically, playing with Sousuke's earlobe that he loved, "it could work though, have to speak to them when they return. They just left on holiday."

"So what's the third option?"

"We simply buy our own home, whether in Tokyo or Iwatobi."

"Maybe in a few years Rin, I definitely want to move out of Gou's sometime. I want to support my own family, not rely on my in-laws but for the sake of our child, moving now would cause unneeded stress. Did you know moving home is third on the list of the most stressful things a person can go through after death and divorce? You already suffered with the passing of your mother, it's best for you and the baby if we stay at your sister's for the time being. Plus the money too, we buy a new home, furnish it, we will have hardly any left to spend on Junior."

"Guess that rules out our last option, emigrating to Australia!"

"Seriously?"

"If I remember correct my darling, it was you on our honeymoon that stated you wanted to move to Australia."

"Buy a house there after you're a world famous Olympian I meant, going with a newborn would be pretty disastrous. He would grow up with two cultures, be bilingual and train in swimming, but we would have no family there, surely it would get lonely."

"We would have Lori and Russell but I get your point. That reminds me I still need to call them and tell them about the baby. I can't wait to take him for his first holiday there to see his grandparents."

"So is that all sorted? What's next for this little guy huh?," Sousuke gave Rin's stomach a pat before reaching over for his husband's phone and opening up Google, "Should we start looking up pre-schools in Tokyo? What about vaccinations? Which type of crib?"

The red head grabbed his phone from Sou's hand mid search on how to buckle a newborn into a car-seat and flung it across the room, landing on a pile of soft colourful toys sitting in a portable rainbow chair on the opposite side of his room. Flinging one leg over his seme, he roughly straddled him, hands snaking under Sou's grey t-shirt, feeling his rock hard abs while leaning forward to steal a kiss,

"We can do all the research we want later, right now I want to get reacquainted with your sweet lips and your even sweeter, humongous dick," his crotch rubbed purposefully against Sou's stiffening shaft as his mouth hungrily took in his partner's tongue, his hands busying to undress his newly returned lover, however during the unzipping of those tight jeans, Sousuke grabbed Rin's hand as it ventured inside to pull out thick, harden member. "Sou?"

"Uh, Rin, maybe we shouldn't."

"What? Don't you want to? Don't you find me sexually attractive any more with this huge belly?" tears filled Rin's eyes as he looked up questioningly to Sou.

"You are the hottest guy in the world baby, sometimes I find it hard to believe someone as gorgeous as you could even look twice at a dope like me, I would love to hold you down and bang you to eternity and more but -," Sousuke struggled to find an excuse, he just couldn't bring himself yet to confess the truth; he felt dirty after what he had done, he felt an all-consuming sickness and hatred at himself, he couldn't pass any of that on to his perfectly pure innocent angel that was carrying his equally pure innocent angel, "um, what about the baby? What if it harms the baby?"

"Pregnant woman have sex still, so it will be fine. Anyway we had loads of sex before I found I was pregnant, and that never harmed the baby."

"In this bed? It's a single for one thing!"

"So was the bunks at Samezuka and we used them."

"This is you childhood bed though."

"So? We both slept in this bed as children. This time we are just older and doing more than hugging."

"I don't have any lube."

"Never bothered you before. Just go in dry or use your tongue as usual."

"But Rin, your mother's funeral was today, surely-"

"Even more reason for me to want to. Today left me emotionally wrecked and empty. I need you to refill that void with your warmth and love. Fill me up, let me experience love from so intense that I am unable to feel anything else."

How could Sousuke refuse a plea like that?

He couldn't.

Especially the way Rin was looking up at him with such a needy look, such a submissive look, the ultimate look of a uke that Rin had perfected which made Sousuke's cock instantly twitch.

Sousuke's dominant seme side took over, he grabbed Rin softly but firmly, twisting their potions so he was now on top, his favourite place, his mouth joined back with Rin's as he drank in Rin's taste, the greedy exchange of hot kisses lasted until those sharp shark teeth began tugging on Sou's bottom lip, this didn't hurt in the slightest, in fact the pain sent even more thrills rushing to his lower regions but the change altered the angle of Sousuke's mouth; it was pressed against Rin's chin. No problem, any part of Rin was a perfect place to lavish attention on with his tongue; he swept a line of kisses across the defined chin line, down to that long, graceful, ever so sensitive neck leaving a very visible lovebite on his jugular. The groans from his uke lover increased drastically at this, Sou knew loved how his little RinRin loved to be marked as his so happily replied by marking him as his property on the other side of his neck too. Or maybe the increased groans had come from Sousuke's two largest fingers had without warning, been inserted inside his uke, scissoring harshly to prepare him. Probably both. Next came the pronounced collarbone which received the same treatment as his chin with a flurry of small kisses, not removing his lips from that peach skin, he travelled lower to Rin's swollen pecs, taking one of those engorged pink, tender nubs into warm, wet mouth and sucked intently.

"Sou? Ow!" Rin looked down suspiciously as Sousuke who had became too carried away with sucking his nipple and squeezing around the pec, to the point it was actually hurting now. What was he doing?

"Uh sorry Rin," Sousuke lifted his embarrassed head to reveal a white liquid staining his lips and dribbling down the sides of his face, "it's just you are producing milk, I just wanted to try it and well I never tasted anything so … so delicious but in a weird watery way. I can see why babies love it. Feed me Rin."

"That's for the baby Baka!" laughed Rin, his thumb pressing against Sou's mouth to wipe his milk away.

"What about me?" he pouted humorously, "How about if I am more gentle, you promise to leave one for me, one for Sousuke Jnr?"

"Hard to promise that when my entire body belongs to you anyway, but darling..." Rin pulled Sou's face back up level to his as he reached in for another long kiss, "what about what I want?"

Before Sousuke could inquire, Rin lifted his own hips so that his ready, seeping, needy hole was resting on the leaking tip, rubbing against it to incite a reaction. He got that almost instantaneously as Sousuke penetrated him deeply in one hard thrust, hitting Rin's g-spot first time. Arms around his seme's neck, he groaned wantonly as Sousuke slammed into him again and again, Rin's cries making him go faster.

"Y-yeah, arghhhh, I love when you're so tight baby," Sou moaned between thrust, "beg me to go deeper."

"No! Nooo!"

"You love it really," Sousuke kissed Rin fully on the mouth as he pushed inside further.

"No I mean it, STOP SOUSUKE!" Rin took all his might to push Sousuke off, "It was getting too uncomfortable, and you're heavy you know! In this potion you're resting too much on the baby. Can we swap?"

"Well if you get on your hands and knees. I won't be leaning on you then and the baby won't be pressed against the mattress either."

It was difficult manouevering two big men in a single bed, but after a small struggle, Rin was in doggy style with Sousuke kneeling behind him. Hands clamped to his waist as he inserted into Rin and started a steady rhythm of thrusts. One of the reason he wasn't as keen on this position was he felt limited, he didn't feel he could go as fast, hard and as deep as he wanted, another was because he always loved to look into Rin's eyes as he would ram himself into him. That way he could really feel that they was united as one in more ways than just body, but if Rin was more comfortable this way, for Rin and the baby's sake, he was content to carry on.

"Ah, urgh," came the unpleasant noises from Rin, clearly showing he wasn't enjoying it.

"Still uncomfortable for Sou Jnr?"

"No, it's just leaning forward like this, with the baby resting the way he is, it's giving me bad heartburn, I'm sorry, I gotta stop."

Sousuke pulled out, Rin waited for Sousuke to resume his early role of laying next to him so he could crawl back into his arms and rest. Rin snuggled deeper into Sousuke embrace for warmth and comfort, making show to take care of Sou's 'big problem' as he laid there, he may no of longer been in the mood but he wasn't going to leave Sousuke in that state! His eyes felt heavy, as did his body, the weight of the stress of the entire day finally taking it's toll on him.

"You tired?"

"Mmm-hmm, we'll find a better place to get in a better position later. Right now, I need to sleep."

"Oi Rin, so uh have we fully made up now?"

"Yes darling, all perfect and happy," smiled Rin drowsily.

"But if we are starting again, I think you need to know -," Sousuke decided it was time to confess, hoping in Rin's sleepy state he would be more forgiving.

"I only need to know that you love me," Rin smiled with eyes already closed.

"I do and I always will, but Rin the night we had that argument and I left, I -"

"That's past, forget it," Rin waved a hand with little energy behind it.

"But it's not like I meant for it to happen, it was an accident and I hope you forgive me but-,"

"I forgive you, I understand you was upset and angry which is why you left. It's all perfect and happy now," the sound of light snoring followed Rin's last sentence.

"If only you knew the truth...," Sousuke sadly whispered to his peacefully sleeping husband, pain etching his handsome features with the memories of how he had so badly betrayed Rin in the worst way possible that night he left.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

He really was going to have to buy more clothes! /Or maybe Sousuke just need to be more careful! Rin had attended his second ultrasound, usually woman don't have ultrasounds as late term as Rin was now at 7 months, but Rin's wasn't exactly a usual pregnancy! So his his assigned obstetrician, Miho Amakata had requested, and performed, yet another scan which included an internal probe which to the mother-to-be's surprise wasn't all that bad. Anyway as Rin had to remove his entire lower garments to insert the probe, after the ultrasound was complete, Miho had left with instructions to re-dress and then make their way to her office, to which Sousuke had tried to help pulling up Rin's new maternity pants that had the added elastic panel to cover his even bigger bulge, making it easier for pregnant women to find clothes to fit not for Rin though, he couldn't pull the zip up due to two reasons, one he couldn't see what the hell he was doing when he looked down, hell he couldn't even see his feet with that now gigantic bulge, and second, maternity pants for woman was not designed to hold the extra large equipment that Rin was packing down the front!

'Hurry up! Just zip it for me! Miho will be waiting!" moaned Rin to his kneeling husband.

"I can't get the zip up, it's stuck," Sousuke explained while yanking on the metal fastening.

"Great what the hell we gonna do?"

"You also have a hard-on too Rin, if I see to that it could help."

"That would be wasting more time, just uh, shove it back in."

"As you wish," Sousuke shrugged, tucking Rin's erection under the pregnancy panel, kissing both the head and his stomach.

"Hey quit that! Do me up." Sousuke yanked, tugged and pulled at the stubborn zipper with all his might until ….'SNAP' the puller come off in his hand, "oh just great! Smooth move Sou, you broke it! Now what?"

"Have this." Sousuke quickly responded to his husband's clothing predicament by removing his own jacket and tying it around Rin's waist, directionally under his baby bump, given that Sousuke had long arms, the long length of the sleeves covered the rip perfectly. Proceeding then to put on and tie Rin's shoes as even bending was besoming problematic to the pregnant shark, Sousuke took his lover by the hand as he helped him on the slow, steady walk along the tiles of the hospital corridors to Miho's office where she was waiting patiently for them.

"Is there a problem with the scan?" asked Rin anxiously as he took the seat that Sousuke had pulled out for him before taking his own beside him, "I thought you said during the scan all was fine with our baby, why do you need to talk to us?"

"Oh don't worry Matsuoka-san, it is nothing of terrible concern, I wanted to first give you this that has just been printed out," she passed a plain disc to Rin, "it's a DVD of your scan, it captures the entire 20 minutes in full 3D action. It's a sweet keepsake many parents love to have but the reason I called you in is because we need to make arrangements for your birthing plan. Have you given it any thought?"

"Well I definitely do not want a caesarean, the thought of being cut wide open," Rin shivered as he said this line, "plus I heard the healing time is longer and I do want to get back into training as soon as possible. So even though I know it will be more painful and probably take longer, we would like to opt for a natural birth. But I have heard about a birthing pool, that I would be interested in. Can you tell us more?"

"Can Rin actually give birth to our son in a pool? That would be perfect. We've already decided we want to introduce him to swimming at an early age, at birth would him a literal water baby," Sousuke smiled at Rin as visions of Rin giving birth a swimming pool filled his mind, he had to stifle a laugh though as Sousuke Jnr came out doing the butterfly stroke.

"Oh no no, that would be too dangerous with all the chemicals in the pool water."

"What about if I arrange to have the pool completely cleaned free of any chlorine and such like, and then no-one enters it until I give birth. It is indoors as well. Would that be OK?"

"Hmm I haven't heard of that before but Matsuoka-san, the birth, being a male, will be risky, difficult and unique as it is, I wouldn't recommend risking further choosing such a uniquely rare choice to give birth, for your safety I would strongly advise against it. A birthing pool may benefit you though there would still be risk."

"Oh then maybe that's not the best option."

"With any birth, no matter which you choose, there will be risk to you and the baby."

"Great!," Rin answered sarcastically, "so tell me more about the birthing pool."

"Well it is more of a large tub than pool. It will be filled with water to which you will get in while having your contractions. The water will act as a natural soother and pain relief and help the contractions hurry baby along so you are not in labour as long and will of course cut down on the pain."

"Would I be able to get in the pool with him?" asked Sousuke, wanting very much to be part of the birth as well as every other aspect of his son's life.

"I'm afraid not. The birthing pool itself is made for one person, not even the midwife can get in but instead he or she will assist you from the side, as where your husband will be. This is one of the reasons woman prefer normal birth as their partners then can actually assist and help with the delivery but at the end of the day, its your pregnancy, your child so your choice."

"I really do want to help deliver the baby myself but it's up to Rin," Sou stroked Rin's arm.

"Personally I want the water birth, and you will be there Sou."

"He is more than welcome to be there for support and hold your hand, plus in the birthing pool, the traditional position is to be on your knees where the baby will be born and delivered from behind, even easier as you will be birthing anally, but from that position you will still get to watch fully your son being born."

"That's fine, as long as I can be there I don't care."

"So what are the risks?" asked Rin concerned.

"Birthing pools are to be used at home or maternity clinics, therefore if an immediate medical problem arose you would be limited and have to wait for an ambulance to bring you to hospital which would cause even more suffering to you and the baby, however cases like that are rare and the midwife on hand will be fully trained to deal with any minor emergencies."

"Will I have an assigned midwife?"

"Well no, as you are a special case I shall take over the role of midwife and assist you through so don't worry, you have the top OB in Japan guiding you."

"So there isn't hardly any risks then with you in charge then?" smiled Rin, "but I have a question, won't my son drown being born underwater?"

"No, babies can actually stay underwater for 30 minutes once born, it's not until they first open their mouths they able to drown Babies in fact have a natural instinct to survive in water. Put a baby in water and they on instinct can swim. Something I think you two will find very interesting."

"We wanted to get Sousuke Jnr into swimming lessons as early as possible, guess we can just start earlier than we thought!"

"I can provide information about local parent and baby groups that meet up to swim that you may find useful," offered Miho.

"No thank you, it won't be necessary, my brother in law actually owns Swordfish, the largest gym and swimming pool franchise in all Japan. There is a program running, Little Orcas, that teach children and preschoolers to swim. I'm sure I can talk him to extending it to babies."

"How extraordinary, what a small world it is," giggles Miho, "it was Little Orcas that is most highly recommended and *- by! From changing diapers, tips on how to get them to sleep, colic, temperature and how to make a bottle of formula."

"We have already decided to breastfeed." announced Sousuke.

"Sou!" exclaimed Rin, embarrassed, turning red as his hair before turning to explain to Miho, "I discovered I have milk.."

"You are lactating? I apologise I assumed you would be unable to, but I am ever so glad you have chosen to breastfeed. As any doctor will tell you, breast is best!"

"But how is it even possible for me to?"

"Going back to the same reason you was able to become pregnant in the first place Matsuoka-san, you started to develop as a female, the Y chromosome not getting to work until later on, therefore your milk ducts must of developed but the Y chromosome prevented you from growing full female breasts."

"Makes sense... I guess."

"So are you two definitely decided on the birthing pool?," both Rin and Sousuke nodded instantly, "as if so we have to decided upon a date to induce."

"What do you mean? I already have my due date so then I guess."

"With birthing pools its slightly different than just rushing to the hospital when your water breaks and contractions start. A birthing pool takes a while to set up, fill and transport if you decide to have a home birth, therefore we ask our t mothers to choose a date so we can prepare in advance, saves a huge mad rush last minute. The last thing you need is to feel panicked and anxious, we need to keep the whole situation relaxing and calm for you and baby."

"In that case then, I'm not sure the actual date, I will have to double check with Coach Sasabe and get back to you but I want Sousuke Jnr's birth, our little water baby, to coincide with the first swimming event at the Olympics that I would have entered," Rin took Sousuke's hand and looked directly into those teal eyes with a giant, heartwarming smile, "he will be a shining reminder that on that day I got a better reward than a gold medal. I know I made the right choice now to have him instead of entering the Olympics."

x-x-x-x SouRin x-x-x-x

The used fast food wrapper was scrunched up into a ball and thrown into the ever mounting pile in the backseat. Next came the extra large carton that had held Sousuke's cola, his second one, hurling over into the back to join the heap. Sousuke snuggled to Rin who was absent-mindedly chewing on the plastic spoon that came with his ice-cream that he had nearly finished off.

"Want me to get you another?" asked Sou lovingly.

"You trying to fatten me up? Too late for that," giggled Rin, tossing the now empty ice-cream tub away.

"I just thought it would be nice to spend some time alone together instead of going straight home."

"Parked at a Burger King drive-thru? Yeah so romantic! It's been a long day babe, I wanna go home. We can go to our room and spend some verrrrry good quality alone time there. After a nice long, soak in the bath I think. Wanna wash my back?" Rin laughed as he used the plastic spoon to trace pictures on Sou's forehead that was leaning against his arm, "ah damn, you get your wish though."

"Huh?"

"We'll be staying a bit longer, gotta pee."

"Need me to come help?" asked Sou moving aside to let Rin exit the car.

"Nah, I'll be fine. Love you." Rin leaned in for a kiss.

After he left, Sousuke pulled his phone out, searching for ideas where and how to keep Rin from venturing home yet. Any parks or tourist attractions nearby maybe? As he was looking, a notification appeared centre screen, informing him he had received a text from Gou, _at last,_ he pressed on it to open up the message.

 _Sou, they have arrived! All is ready and prepared. Just waiting for you two now, or should I say three? G xx_

x-x-x-x SouRin x-x-x-x

His shoes was already off as he placed one hand on the front door handle, the other rubbing at the aching balls of his feet. The future plan of bath and snuggle on his and Sou's super king size bed looking even more inviting.

"Babe, can you please run the bath while I have a lay -," he was cut off mid sentence as an array of blue confetti engulfed him as he opened the door.

"BABY SHOWER!" came the shout of a few different voices happily.

"What the..." when the shock wore off, Rin saw beyond the blue confetti, the Mikoshiba-Matsuoka mansion was decked out in baby blue streamers, balloons and ribbons. There was no end of teddies, pacifiers, rompers, pack of diapers, rattles and even a brand new pram with a giant glittery bow on scattered about the entrance hall. In the centre stood Momo, rubbing his head where his older brother Seijuro had whacked him for tucking into Gou's special chef-prepared finger buffet, next to him stood his little smiling boyfriend, though his smile was hidden by large hamper of assorted baby goodies. Gou, who had flung the confetti was right and the door, arms wrapped around her brother's neck.

"We simply had to had have a baby shower for you onii-chan. Sousuke-kun was ever so helpful in the planning, telling us your scan date and keeping you away so we can prepare. Do you like it? Sorry there is so few people but I know you do not want many to know about your pregnancy but we can still have fun! Look, all these presents for the baby! Seijuro and I will give you our present last though many of the things you see here are from us too. But I can see dear Ai-chan is struggling under the weight of that basket, come on then," she waved over Nitori, who struggled over, the basket teetering side to side, nearly falling at one point. Nitori half gave, half dropped the laden full hamper into Sousuke's arms.

"Thankyou Ai," smiled Rin, patting the short duck's shoulder as he took a brief snoop inside to see a baby blue towel with Sousuke Jnr written on it, baby size soap and bath accessories, matching knitted bootees, mittens, hat and cardigan as well as a few normal clothes and soft toys.

"I apologise it's only a small token but at the moment, we are unable to spare any more money. The move is much more expensive than we thought! Van hire, skip removal, gardener... And we just had to settle a huge bill with the painters, but when Sousuke Jnr is born, you best believe Rin-senpai we will be the best godparents he could have!"

"Its fine Ai, even the smallest present would still have been sweet, its the thought that counts. And baka, why did you hire you hire professional painters? If you got hold of the colours you wanted I could of sent Sousuke down to do it for you."

"Sorry Rin-senpai, to be honest we didn't want to bother you with anything to do with our move into your mother's home as you had much bigger concerns with the baby. You would need Sousuke here with you."

"I wouldn't be much use up ladders but I could of come for the ride," laughed Rin.

"Rin-senpai we got you another present too! Well for the baby!" chimed in Momo in his usual, loud energetic manner, ducking another hit from his brother as he stuffed a few vol-au-vents into his mouth before coming over to shove a clear perspex box, filled with dirt, leaves and a large stone, right into Rin's hands, "Mrs Pyunsuke has had her baby yet but once she does, Sousuke Jnr can have the baby stag beetle. This is where you keep it."

"Uh thanks Momo, ummm Gou, everyone, I hate to be a killjoy but do you mind if I have a quick rest? A good nap on the coach will be enough,"

"Sure onii-chan, there's a huge surprise in the lounge for you anyway," his sister winked at him while helping to usher him through to the adjoining room, passing a moody Momo who got annoyed that Sousuke had started to tuck into the buffet and received no consequences from Sei.

Many thoughts rapidly fired in Rin's brain as to what the surprise could be. A crib? A climbing playset? A puppy? Keys to a new house? When the large double opened to reveal a blast from the past that brought the already emotional shark to tears, clamping a hand over his mouth in shock.

"G'day mate!" greeted Russell, "Congratulations on the baby."

"Oh Rin, we was so elated when we heard you was pregnant," Lori came over to hug her adopted son, hand placed on his ever expanded stomach, "we just had to come over and visit you all."

"I-I didn't think you would fly all the way over," sniffed Rin, taking a seat finally, his homestay parents flanking each side of him on the sofa.

"But we had to son, we wanted to give you a gift, like you did us."

"Huh?"

"Rin, as you know Russell and I was unable to have our own children which is why we loved you and took you on us our own son. Yes a part of us hoped you would give us grandchildren one day but we guessed from an early age you wasn't interested in girls and when we found out about Sousuke we pretty much accepted we wouldn't be grandparents but when you called and explained, we was so happy! Grandparents at last Your sister Gou then called to tell us about this baby shower, we just had to come and give you our gift."

"You come all this way for a baby shower?" Rin asked, voice quivering.

"Of course! Give him the check Lori."

"This is for your child, that I take is a boy by the decorations, so here this check is for our grandson. We are not sure if you have even considered it or arranged it yet, but you should set up a bank account in his name that he can not have access to until he is 18 and deposit this check in it," smiled Lori as she took the check out of her bag and passed it to Rin who nearly fainted at the large amount on it.

"This is too much Lori, Russell, are you sure?"

"Of course son. But we have another present for you as well. Well for you and Sousuke. Hey mate, how's it going?" Russell offered his hand to Sou who had just entered with a plate of food for Rin.

"Lori, Russell, thank you for coming, great to see you both again."

"Darling look at this check they give us for Sousuke Jnr! We will have to open an account for him," Rin passed the check to Sou.

"Oh my, that would easily cover at least half of his college tuition fees, thank you very much," it made Rin smile to himself to see such a look of gratitude on Sou's normally frowning face, made him look so more handsome. Rin wanted to pull Sou up to bed right now but remembered his manners.

"You said you had another present too?"

"That's right son. Unfortunately Lori and I can't stay for the two months to see the little nipper once he's born but we have two open return tickets to Sydney here. Once he's settled and cleared to fly, bring him over for a visit."

"We would love to! Can't wait for him to meet you. He's going to be such a spoilt little boy!"

"He's a very well loved little boy," corrected Sousuke, kneeling down to place his head gently on his son.

"Tell he will be a Daddy's boy! Anyway, just make sure to let us know well in advance so we can get everything he may need in."

"Of course," Rin, stroking Sousuke's hair, looked up at the hubbub that was now also entering the lounge.

"Sometimes I hesitate to tell people you are my brother," sighed Seijuro.

"It was an accident, Mikoshiba-senpai, Momo-kun didn't mean for it to happen," Nitori spoke up, defending his troublesome boyfriend.

"Who the hell brings damn stag beetles to a baby shower?" moaned Seijuro angrily.

"What happened?" enquired Rin, fingers still combing through Sou's messy dark locks.

"My damn brother, that's what! One of this stupid stag beetles -,"

"PYUNSUKE IS NOT STUPID!"came Momo's voice from what sounded to be the neighbouring downstairs bathroom.

"- escaped. Momo chased it. Chased it right into Gou's giant pram cake she had ordered to be made just for today. Momo is now more cake than boy."

"Oh no, poor Gou, she must be heartbroken."

"She's more upset that you and Sousuke never got to even try it before my brother so brilliantly decimated it. She's clearing it up now."

"It was an accident and I had to get Pyunsuke back in his jar," said the annoyed ginger otter as entered, icing still clinging to his hair, face and yellow t-shirt even after his attempt to clean himself off. Nitori set to work picking the remaining blue icing off his lover.

"Hey, let's not spoil today with negativity over an accident. Let's wait for Gou to return and we can all watch a DVD."

Rin removed the disc that Miho had given to them of Sou Jnr's ultrasound from Sousuke's jacket.

x-x-x-x SouRin x-x-x-x

Sousuke panicked at first. His arms was empty when he started to stir, as was the rest of bed. Lifting his still heavy head up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes he couldn't see Rin in their room, there was no light coming from their en-suite bathroom therefore his pregnant husband couldn't be in there. Pushing through the lingering haze of drowsiness, he climbed out their bed and went to look for his red haired lover.

The sound of quiet, entrancing lullaby filled the landing and Sousuke's ears as he emerged on the landing. A quick scan revealed it was coming from the next room, which had now been fully converted into a nursery, complete with all the decorations, furnishings and basically every single item that Rin and Sousuke would need for their precious newborn i.e. Gou and Seijuro's present.

Gingerly opening the door, in the dim, dancing light cast by the teddy night-light which was also the source of the lullaby, Sousuke spotted his missing husband fast asleep and stretched out in the oversized, comfy nursing chair. He looked too peaceful and angelic to wake, so for the briefest moment Sou just stood and took in this heavenly image before going over to the night-light to turn of the music, deciding to leave the lowlight on. Turning back to sleeping Rin, as peaceful as he looked, he also was giving off a cold vibe being as he was only wearing loose pale red shorts and a black tank top that didn't fully cover his baby bump. Retrieving the large extra soft white snuggle blanket from that was folded for now in the crib, he opened it up fully and laid it over Rin and his son. He couldn't help himself, he had to have a stroke of Sousuke Jnr and leave a kiss on his gorgeous husband's lips before going back to bed, as he went to to leave a hand caught his suddenly to prevent him from leaving.

"Sou..?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you Rin."

"I was only napping. Sorry I left the bed, I'm sure my lack of body heat curled up in your arms woke you."

"Kinda, but why you here darling?"

"Simple. I fell in love with this room Sou, the aura I feel while being in here is the same I get from being in your arms or while I am swimming. It feels so … warm, natural, home. Before Gou converted this room to Jnr's nursery, yeah I knew we was having a baby but apart from the massive stomach and symptoms, it seemed to be all talk, seeing his room, HIS room, set out like this for him, I don't know, kinda makes it more real. Like that walker over there, in a few months he will be holding onto that to pull himself up, his crib that in less that 8 weeks he will be sleeping in," Rin stared lovingly for a good few moments to his right where the cot, already decked out with mattress, bedding, bumper, soft toys and a hanging mobile.

"And there's the changing table where in two months I will be cleaning his little butt, reach over for the baby powder and boom, he pees all over me!" both Sousuke and Rin giggled at the future tricks of their son before Sousuke kissed Rin suddenly before speaking again, "and in two months you will be sitting exactly where you are now, feeding our son."

The expectant parents shared a silent moment between the two of them, a look that was filled with a million unspoken words of love, their entwined fingers resting about his bump.

"Sou before I became pregnant, I would never imagine that we could end up with our child, now I am, he isn't even born and I already can't imagine our life without him."

x-x-x-x SouRin x-x-x-x

Rin awoke with pain in his neck, when he realised the cause he cursed at himself for falling asleep in the nursing chair and not going back to his own bed. A squeeze of his right hand which was hanging over the edge. He realised it was his Sousuke. After he dozed off in the chair, Sousuke must of gone back, grabbed his pillow and duvet and fell asleep on the floor besides Rin nursing chair.

"You slept on the floor?"

"To be near you and our son but I was thinking Rin, maybe we should get another crib, or at least a Moses basket and have in our room at night."

"I agree, first few weeks at least I want him with us plus getting up to see to him when he cries will be easier and quicker. We have to drive Lori and Russell back to the airport this morning, after we can see about arranging his bank account and then go the large mall near there to buy a crib or Moses basket. And new maternity pants."

x-x-x-x SouRin x-x-x-x

By now they was used to odd stares they received, it was to be expected, a gay couple walking happily through a mall, holding hands, casually talking and kissing, with one of them now months pregnant too. What they could not get over though was the sheer irony that came with every shopping trip, whatever item which you needed and was your original purpose for your trip would always be the item you had most difficulty finding. They had ventured in five baby shops so far, emerging with bags full of toys, clothes and other items Sousuke Jnr already had hundreds of already, Rin had even found three new pair of a bigger size maternity pants; none of these store however sold a crib / basket to their taste – the ones they had either looked too cheap, unsafe, poorly made and the one they did like was out of stock! They decided to try for one more store, if they had no luck they would try eBay!

The shop, though located on the third floor, the floor they was on now, was still situated on right the other side they was now. It would be a loooooong walk but as Sousuke kept reminding Rin, they had all day and there was no need to rush. The gentle saunter gave them time to check out and window shop in all the other stores; one caught Rin's eye, well it was more all the banners and advertising outside. A photography studio. You could have a full, professional photo(s) taken, your style and choice and you could just walk in, no appointments necessary.

"Oh Sousuke, can we have a family photo done? I have seen some very beautiful and creative photos of couples and their baby bump. I would love one for us."

"Anything my Rin wants."

Sadly, if they knew the evil fate which karma had instore for them they would never of entered the studio, hell they wouldn't of even entered that goddamn mall.

x-x-x-x SouRin x-x-x-x

"So you want 3 of each? Number 2 and number 5 enlarged, number 3 as wallet size and negatives to all?" asked the photographer at the cashier counter, going through each photograph to make sure enough copies of the desired pictures was developed.

"Yes that's correct, I also really like that one, number 4, I think we should get that enlarged, can you frame it too? We can send it to Lori and Russell."

"No problem, choices of frames are on the wall to your left, just pick one and we can frame it. Altogether that comes to 375." Sousuke removed his wallet from his pocket, taking out his credit card ready to swipe, "Oh I am sorry Sir, we only accept cash here."

"Uh I think I saw a cash-point near the food court, I'll go, Rin you stay and pick your frame. I'll be as quick as I can."

"The photos will take a while to develop anyway so no rush, ah please excuse me, more clients," the photographer ushered Rin to a waiting chair before showing his new customers into his studio.

For the first 5 minutes Rin was sitting there quietly, flicking through the many random female fashion magazines that was discarded on the coffee table by the armchairs before realising he was suppose to be choosing a frame. Tossing the current glossy mag aside, he walked over to where all the choices of frames were, browsing through them.

"RIN?" came the excitable voice behind him.

"KISUMI? Is that really you?" asked Rin, totally in shock at seeing his old friend, the bubblegum pink haired, flirtatious boy behind the counter in a uniform that befitted the studio, "you work here?"

"Yup, not much but the pay is decent. So I suppose this is where I ask you what you have been up to, but by these pictures," he waved the photos that he had just developed in front of Rin before packaging them, "I can kinda see."

"Training in Australia, then Sousuke proposed, then we married earlier this year, got me pregnant on our honeymoon and now I'm due in two months," smiled Rin happily, however he his smile faded when he saw the look on Kisumi's face, a sad mixture of confusion, pain and disappointment. Maybe it's because he has a partner who doesn't want a child, maybe he is having problems with his current partner and our happiness is making him feel jealous. Or maybe it because he realised all this way his two former school friends have been happy living and building a life together while completely forgetting about him. Rin felt guilty and wanted to make amends, "sooooo, how long as it been since we last saw each other? 4 years ago I think when you came to the Samezuka Cultural Festival. We must make plans to hang out sometime, once he's born of course."

"I would love that, and for the record, that was the last time I saw you but I saw Sousuke much more recently, only a few weeks ago," a twisted smirk started to draw on Kisumi's smug face.

"Really? He never said, I am sure he would of mentioned it."

"Oh I can totally understand him not wanting to tell you about our meeting," the smirk growing wider.

"Oh? Why is that?" asked a very confused Rin.

"Probably cos we all night we -,"

"KISUMI DONT YOU DARE!" threatened Sousuke upon returning.

"Ah Sousuke! So great to see you again so soon. And fully clothed," Kisumi beamed, rushing enthusiastically out from behind the payment counter to throw is arms around Sousuke. The 6"1 whale shark immediately wrapped a large hand around Kisumi's slender throat, pinning up against the wall.

"Kisumi, Rin is pregnant so shut the fuck up or I will rip your tongue out," warned Sousuke, fully intending every word when as it came to defending Rin,

"I know you would, you was so eager to own my tongue." Kisumi winked before sliding his tongue teasingly in and out at Sousuke.

"I told you to shut up! You know it wasn't like that at all!" exclaimed a very irate Sou, face turning red from his anger, his hand tightening. By now Kisumi was making choking sounds causing Rin to step in.

"Sousuke darling, what ever has come over you? Let him go!" urged the red head, a hand laid on the arm that was lifting Kisumi up off the floor.

"Rin, you don't understand."

"Please sweetheart, for me."

"Fine, for you," he unwillingly dropped let go, letting Kisumi drop to the floor with a loud bang, he took hold of Rin's hand and started to lead him out of the photography store, "we are leaving though."

"What about our photos?"

"We will find somewhere else, a better place that don't employ shit-stirring weasels like that weasel."

"What the hell is going on Sou? Why are you being such a jerk to Kisumi?"

"I will tell you when we get home so I can explain better."

"At least apologise to Kisumi for being so rough."

"It's fine Rin," came Kisumi's voice from behind them, rubbing at his tender throat as he tried to stand back up, "I am used to Sousuke being rough with me. In fact I love it."

"Just stay the fuck away from me and my family!" warned Sousuke, he had enough, slamming the door open as he and Rin exited the shop.

"How strange, you couldn't get enough of me before and now you want me to stay away. You was begging me to come actually..." the smirk returning to Kisumi's face.

"What did he mean Sousuke?"

"I told you I would tell you at home," snapped Sousuke, Kisumi's comments finally forcing him to hit boiling point.

It was a good few moments later when it occurred to him that Rin was no longer behind him or holding his hand. He turned to see, Rin had stopped a few steps behind, eyes wide brimming with tears as he stared back at Sou. Suddenly it occurred to him, he had been abrupt with RIN, the last person he would ever want hurt, which he had already which is why he was trying to protect him from talking to Kisumi, now well he felt like shit. _Will I ever stop fucking up?_

"Sou," sniffed Rin, taking a seat on the benches that lined the walkway of the mall.

"I'm sorry Rin I spoke to you like that, you have to believe me though, we have to leave now and get away from Kisumi," he hugged him tightly, as if trying to prove his love and apologies through it.

"Hehe lover's tiff?" came the voice Sousuke was hoping he wouldn't have to hear again, "do you remember your last lover's tiff? You know when you walked out because of that argument over Rin wanting an abortion? Shall I comfort you again?"

"Shouldn't you get back to your stupid photography shop?" asked Sousuke, sending Kisumi a death glare that indicated it was an order, not a question.

"Wait! How did you know about that?" asked Rin, pulling away from his husband, shocked that their old school friend could know something so personal.

"Sousuke told me! The night he walked out on you I bumped into him at a bar. He told me his tale of woe and well, myself being the good friend I was, gave him a shoulder to cry on, and a place to stay, and sleep. Except we didn't sleep! You hurt him Rin, I helped him forget his misery, I helped him forget his baby, I helped him forget you... The only name on his lips was mine as he screamed I while coming again and again and again ….. Said it was the best fuck he ever had."

Kisumi couldn't tell Rin any more of his sordid story about his night with his husband for Sousuke's massive fist made full force contact with face causing Kisumi to topple, the angry whale shark wasted no time straddling his fallen body to continue raining punches down on the bubblegum bitch. He wanted to kill him, something he was unable to achieve as shortly the huge mall security guard got involved.

At 7" he even made Sousuke seem short! Not to mention the layers of muscle upon muscle, even against his own strong, fit muscular fit body, this security guard easily grabbed at Sou, twisting his arms behind his back and handcuffing him. Sousuke was sure he heard a 'pop' coming from his injured shoulder. Rin, as heartbroken as he was, still rushed over to his handcuffed husband, he must of heard the pop too. That really stung at Sou's conscience, _he just found out I cheated on him and he_ _is worried about my shoulder!_

"Please be careful with him," said Rin through tears to the security guard, "his right shoulder is fragile. Sou, please tell me Kisumi is lying, you didn't sleep with him right?"

Sousuke couldn't lie to Rin, but at the same time he couldn't say the truth, he didn't want to cause his most beloved person in the world any more pain so all he could do was stay silent and look away. This answered Rin's question, who backed away slowly, tears flowing even more. He had to hang onto the safety rail to catch his breath from hyperventilating.

"Rin! Please it not what you think, give me a chance to explain, it's not how he said at all. Kisumi, if you have a shred of decency in you, you will appreciate Rin is pregnant and tell him the truth."

"Why tell when I can show him?!" Kisumi, nursing a bloody lip, wrapped his arms around Rin who was still leaning over the railings, trying to get his breathing under control, pulled his phone out in front of Rin's wet, tear stained face. Scrolling through his photos he stopped until he found the right one.

Rin vomited in the middle of the mall at the sight. Sousuke, HIS husband was laying naked on dirty grey cheap sheets, laying spread eagled with legs wide open. Strangely it looked as if he was completely passed out the way his eyes was closed and mouth hanging open. It was not the actual sight of naked Sousuke in another bed that made Rin bring his food up, it's what Kisumi was doing with his sleeping Sousuke, where the tip of Kisumi's tongue was. A place that belonged only to Rin.

"Kisumi you bastard, I swear I get you when I can!" threatened Sousuke once more from his handcuffed grasp. He didn't know what Kisumi had showed Rin, but he saw whatever it was had made his precious husband vomit.

"Isn't Sousuke such a big boy?! Literally. Took me a while to fit in all in my mouth," teased Kisumi, ignoring Sousuke's latest threat as he took great enjoyment, scrolling through to the next photo which Rin was forced too look at, "Others places too."

The poor, tortured, heartbroken, sobbing, heavily pregnant shark could take no more. He let out a wild scream while using all his might to push himself out of Kisumi's lecherous grasp of him, controlled by nothing but his emotions which turned him into wounded animal, meaning he was more dangerous and more angry, Rin took a turn and punching Kisumi, lurching forward, adrenaline pumping at the same level at his last swimming trials, he attacked.

Sadly this time Kisumi was much more well prepared and avoided the attack and instead turned it around. He used Rin's attacking momentum against him, grabbing him as he came near and using it to lift him, or should I say throw him over the mall railings.

Sousuke was unable to do anything but look in sheer horror and helplessness as Rin fell the three floors to the ground. The sickening crunch as his body made contact.

His stomach getting the full impact of the fall.

 **Ahhh what a cliffhanger hey! Hehe sorry Kisumi fans but I needed a baddie and I am not a fan of his so I had to use him. Anyway, as always PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave reviews, I always update my emails to check if I have any xx And again, thankyou for reading xx**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 **Enter Thugisa.**

The lights was blinding. Not due to the strength of their brightness but the irritating way the strip lights of the hospital ceilings seemed to flash on and off overhead. Though this was just the impression the subconscious Rin got as he wheeled rapidly on the trolley along the corridors of the emergency department, but then nothing seemed to fully make sense at the moment, he wasn't able to really comprehend anything in his hazy state.

To Rin, it was only a dream, that's the only explanation for his unfocused vision and clouded mind, not to mention the strange unexplained scene in front of him, many people hoovered over him in weird white uniforms as others dashed about in the background. One of these people in a uniform came close to his right side, they seemed to be focused on his hand, Rin instinctively pulled it up in front of his face – his hand was bandaged.

"Your wrist isn't broken Matsuoka-san, but it is severely sprained. The bandage will help with healing," came the voice of the nurse, who noticed the way he was questionably staring at his hand.

 _How have I sprained my wrist?_ Rin tried to wrack his brain trying to think back but as he was still convinced it was a dream, and his dreams were always muddled and made no sense. But if this was a dream, why was the noise so loud? The sound of the infuriating beeping from machines, the worried, rushed voices of these people surrounding him, the entire hubbub of the whole scenario, these people keep talking about his baby …

And if this was only a dream why was the pain so real? He felt aching, bruised all over, his face felt sore and his arms felt tender. This was only minimal though to the sharp agony tearing through his stomach and down his abdomen. He winced at the pain, which was like a sobering pill, it instantly hit him like a tonne of bricks that he was in hospital, the memories flooding back to him.

"Yes we are going to have to proceed, we have no other option," came a fairly familiar voice at the bottom of his bed, speaking to another uniformed person which he know realised was medical staff, "Someone please fetch in Yamzaki-san, he has a right to be in here and see this."

"W-what's going on?" he asked at last, a voice so frail it portrayed all his inner fear.

"Matsuoka-senpai," a doctor came forward, full apron, mask, gloves, hat; only part of his face showing was his red glasses, however as he came to speak to Rin he removed the mask, he felt this was a delicate moment Rin needed a friend more than a doctor to explain to him.

"Rei? What's going on? Have I... Have I lost the baby?"

"Matsuoka-senpai, you have been involved in a terrible accident. Had you been earlier on in your pregnancy you would have suffered a miscarriage, no doubt. As you are starting in the third trimester, your baby though we can still detect a heartbeat, took the most damage from your fall. He is in need of instant medical attention if we are to save him. The only way to do that -," at that moment Sousuke came rushing into Rin's side cubicle and over to his husband, "is to induce labour."

"You mean I have to give birth, NOW?" asked a terrified Rin, eyes wide, "but there's still so much to prepare! And I am not ready for this. It's way too early!"

"Matsuoka-senpai you literally have two options," said Rei frustrated, "we induce labour now and treat the baby immediately so he has a chance or you stay pregnant and you baby doesn't make it. His heart rate is already declining, we need him on heart monitor ASAP."

Rin was in tears, too overwhelmed with the whole situation, all he could do was nod, Sousuke let out a small vocal confirmation on Rin's behalf.

"Matsuoka-san, let me just assure of the basics," came a kind voice from his left, to which he realised was Miho Amakata, "I will be your birth coach, and guide you through it and let you know what's happening step by step."

"I can't do this, arghhhhh!" winced Rin as the doctors started the procedure.

"Take deep breaths, Yamazaki-san, help him with his breathing," she imitated the deep breathing exercises to them, which both quickly picked up even through their shaking nerves, "the doctor is currently attempting to break your waters, this will start the contractions and hence the labour. This may feel unpleasant, even uncomfortable but it will not hurt."

He shifted on the bed to allow the medical crochet hook enter him, Miho was right, it was uncomfortable! He let out a cry of surprise as he felt, more than he heard, a 'pop' which he assumed was his waters, followed by felt like a gushing flood coming from inside him.

The contractions started within 3 minutes, the first few made Rin whimper and wince, squirming on the bed each time one hit, as they got quicker and more intense, Rin was reduced to tears once more, his cheeks as wet as forehead as it was laced with sweat. Sousuke being the ever supportive partner, reminding him of his breathing which usually result in verbal abuse from Rin along the lines of 'I know to fucking breathe asshole,' as the pain reached a crescendo each time, uttering words of love, encouragement and admiration, holding his hand which ended up making Sousuke also wincing in pain from where his red haired shark had beared down on it, feeling as though he may break Sou's hand as he was now being instructed to push by Miho.

The contractions was only half the battle won though of the war that Rin felt was happening inside his battered body, it was clear an incision was needed to make the opening bigger for Sousuke Jnr to emerge. He hardly felt the cut that sliced up his perineum, the pain was just another drop in the ocean of agony his body was already having to endure. However he did let out a scream when he felt a pair of hands enter in an attempt to help ease the baby down more.

"Matsuoka-san, your baby is nearly out, there is just one more step. One more giant push and his head will come," assured Miho, after checking what was happening lower down.

"Please, I can't... No more," he begged, completely exhausted. Drenched in his tears and sweat, hair escaping wildly from his pulled back ponytail, cuts and bruises littering his face and body, he looked a complete helpless wreck. It broke Miho's heart to have to tell him the worst part of labour was still to come.

"The last part is the crowning of the head, this is the most painful part of the labour but once the head is out, the rest of the body will just follow out naturally. Take a deep breath and when you're ready, push down with all your might."

Rin took a few seconds to steady himself, retrieved a kiss from Sousuke and took the plunge. He pushed with every ounce of strength left remaining his drained body, his gut-wrenching scream echoed through the hospital at the moment it felt as if his body was split in two.

"And he's out. Congratulations you have a beautiful son," smiled Rei to both Rin, who at this point had flopped back down on the bed into husband arms, and Sou. Rei quickly wrapped the precious, fragile newborn and handed him to Miho who hurried off with him.

"Where's she going with him? Can we at least see our child?" asked Sousuke who noticed the exchange.

"Why isn't he crying?" panicked Rin, "is he stillborn? Ohmygod, he is stillborn isn't he?"

"Matsuoka-senpai, I assure he is alive however he is in a very critical condition, after the initial post-natal assessment, he will be taken straight to the OR. It's literally a race against the clock for him."

"I want to cut his umbilical cord." stated Sousuke plainly.

"With all do respect, Yamazaki-,"

"Rei he is my son. He will have to have his cord cut anyway. I at least want a chance to do one thing for him," Sousuke half insisted, half pleaded to which Rei couldn't help but accept.

"Follow me," he smiled sadly.

"Give him a kiss and let him know his mommy loves him," Rin requested of his departing husband, eyes swimming with tears still.

Sousuke squeezed Rin's hand in reassurance as he left to meet his frail infant mini version of him for the first time.

x-x-x-x SouRin x-x-x-x

The new mother wasn't alone for long. After Sousuke had gone to check on Sousuke Jnr, the doctors had left to tend to other patients and the nurses had finished sewing and cleaning him up before the normally smiling face greeted him from his side ward door, this time the ever familiar face was etched with worry and concern/

"Onii-chan?" she inquired timidly, he waved her over to which she pulled up a chair and took hold of his non-bandaged hand, "Sousuke-kun rang me after the accident while waiting for the ambulance to let me know what had happened. How are you? How's the baby"

"Me? A bit banged up, my son though," Rin blinked away the remaining tears to manage to say the next line, "they had to bring on the labour, he's so badly injured they need to treat him straightaway."

"Rin, I am so sorry," Gou placed a comforting hand on her brother, "but remember who his parents are, you got a little fighter there. He will be fine onii-chan."

"Two months early..."

"Like I said, he's going to be a little fighter, he will fight this the whole way and then we can take him home and introduce him to his new room."

"That will be a good while at least."

"Try and stay positive and it will help Sousuke Jnr even more onii-chan. Oh while I remember, I brought you some chocolates, for some reason the don't allow flowers any more," she reached into her bag and pulled out a couple of boxes which she laid on the bedside table, receiving a small murmur of thanks, "so where's Sousuke-kun?"

"He went with Sousuke Jnr."

"It's good he will have a parent with him so he isn't alone with strangers the first few minutes of his life. Sousuke-kun will make sure he is alright, you already know what a devoted father he is." she saw a tube of soothing cream on the table, next to where she placed the chocolates, she gently applied it to the nasty looking bloody scrape on Rin's cheek; as well as being the caring sister, she also wanted to buy time to build up her courage to ask him about another pressing matter, "Uh so when Sousuke-kun called me, he also told me about Kisumi. What he did. How are you two now? Made up?"

"Well between nearly dying, being knocked unconscious and being forced into premature labour only to learn my son is seriously injured, I haven't had a chance to have an in-depth chat with my husband about his infidelity," snapped Rin

"Onii-chan I apologise, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant I hoped you hadn't decided anything in haste. You two are just perfect together! You adore each other so much that I would hate to see you two break up over a little insignificant weasel like Kisumi. You and Sousuke-kun need to be united now more than ever, so you two can't divorce!"

"Divorce? Where the hell you hear that? I have a whole lifetime with that guy, and now a son. He means the world to me, he is my life, you really think I'm stupid enough to throw every moment we ever shared away? Throw a chance of a future away over a stupid mistake. Whatever he's done -," at this point, Rin looked up as he felt an extra presence enter the room, he looked up to his big dopey whale shark standing there, so he carried on the sentence, looking into those large droopy teal eyes as he did so, "I still love him."

"Sousuke-kun!" exclaimed Gou as her eyes followed to see her returned brother-in-law. She instantly ran up to kiss his cheek and greet him with a hug, "How is Sousuke Jnr? How much does he weigh? Does he look like you? Will he have to have surgery?"

"He is the most beautiful baby I ever saw! And the most hairiest! They could hardly get his little protective soft hat on as he has such a mass of dark unruly hair," Sou smiled.

"Like dada's then!" Gou laughed as she reached up to ruffle Sousuke's unkept locks, "Well I will leave you guys to it, I'll return later with some baby clothes, diapers and maybe a tiny shark plushy for his incubator. And by the way, congratulations! I just know my darling nephew will be fine. I can't wait to hold him! Sayonara."

Sousuke, the gentleman as ever, opened the door open for Gou to leave before re-taking his place at Rin's bedside, Rin however moved over to allow space for Sou to get on the bed next him, dubious at first he then climbed onto the hospital trolley and took the mother of his child in his arms, placing the softest kiss on his red hair.

"Did you really mean that Sou? What you said to Gou?"

"About his hair? Yeah," chuckled Sou, "he opened his eyes too, they are teal. He stared right at me, I was the first person he saw."

"I picked the best name for him then," smiled Rin, snuggling further into Sousuke's embrace, "how is he?"

"He's the most perfect little angel to ever grace this world," Sousuke looked almost starry-eyed as he spoke so highly of his newborn.

"And his health?"

"He … he's small Rin. VERY small. I was allowed to hold him. I only needed one hand to do so. They assessed him, they commented a few immediate operations he would need, but it's fairly routine and he will recover like all little babies do," Rin watched as his lover spoke, the tone of his voice suggesting he was trying to convince himself rather than relay from memory his son's condition.

Rin could see past the fake smile, he saw the painful distraught look Sou tried to keep hidden behind the eyes he shared with son, knowing those eyes had seen the opposite. What horror had Sou seen? An angel yes but in what condition? The poor attempt of Sou's hidden despair conveyed it all to Rin. Their son was critically ill. In one way he was glad, he never got to see his son in such a state, it would be image forever burdened on his mind, but then what if he lost his son during the surgery? He would never of gotten a chance to see him. It was a double edged sword, one that Sousuke was feeling the opposite end of as he had held his delicate son, seen in own flesh and blood in such a helpless dire state. Because of this, neither mentioned the fact that Sousuke's positive persona was all a charade, yet it was easier on both to continue with the lie and avoid the subject. Each other's arms was a suitable distraction for now, waiting for the nerve-wracking time when Rei would come in and deliver the news that would either break or heal their dreams and hearts.

"Did you really mean that Rin? What you said to Gou?" asked Sousuke, imitating Rin's earlier question, "that you still love me?"

"That's obvious, you big idiot."

"And about not leaving me over Kisumi?"

"Sou...," Rin let out a long sigh, "I can't forgive you just like that, it will take time to rebuild the trust but I have no intention of leaving you. That doesn't mean you have a free ticket to sleep with whoever the hell you want as you think I will just take it and forgive you."

"What the hell Rin? I didn't even want to sleep with Kisumi. That's what I was trying to tell you back in the mall. That asshole twisted the facts to make it sound a bigger deal than it was."

"Still facts though, you still cheated."

"Yes, I admit to it but please Rin, give me one chance to explain my side, that's all I'm asking. Do I not deserve that chance?"

"I doubt it will do Sousuke Jnr any good to come out of the operating theatre to two parents giving off bad vibes, he needs us his loving family that will be his rock, we need to be solid, we need to stable. So you may as well tell me, it will help start us repair our relationship, and hell even if it don't at least it will take our minds off the operations," Rin snuggled back into the warmth of his husband's chest, getting himself into a comfortable position to indicate he was ready to listen to Sou's story.

"I guess first I need to apologise, I -,"

"No, save all the grovelling for a later date, just tell me your version of events."

"Well to start at the beginning then. The day I walked out after over our argument, yes I was devastated the thought of how you was getting rid of our child so easily, but I was also deeply conflicted and confused, and angry at myself. I had to go and clear my head," started Sousuke, his lips touching Rin's forehead as he spoke each word.

"Huh? What ever could you be angry at? Looking back I'm angry at myself for suggesting such a terrible thing, especially knowing that Sou Jnr could...," Rin trailed off, "so what on earth was there the hell to be confused about? You had every right to be angry at me."

"Rin do you know what my purpose is in life? What my one goal has always been?"

"What does that have to do with anything?!"

"It has been to support you, help you and make sure you achieve your goal of becoming Olympic champion. Even when I knew it was impossible dream for me to chase because of my shoulder, as much as it pained me I lost my dream, I still persevered as your dream was still alive, and at the end of the day, I realised. My bigger dream was to make sure your dream came true. You happiness always eclipsed my own wants and desires as my main want and desire was you, if you was happy, I was happy. Swimming made you happy, being Olympic champion what was important to you therefore dedicating my life to make sure you won gold was important to me. That's why when we found out about Sousuke Jnr it completely threw me,"

"I-I never realised how much you have done for me... I'm sorry if I take you for granted," the sudden realisation dawning on Rin how Sousuke has literally lived his whole life for him.

Sousuke responded with a kiss to the forehead that his lips was still pressed by, he also started slowly but firmly dragging his nails up, down and across Rin's back which more than easy to get to with the generic hospital gown that had been placed on him whilst unconscious; Rin loved this action, it made him melt to have his back scratched back by Sousuke. They would often lay for hours with Sousuke just scratching Rin's back, "out of nowhere, came a totally unexpected surprise, one that would force you to give up the Olympics and for the first time ever in my life I wanted something, something that I desired more than I desired you to win gold. I almost felt selfish myself, angry at myself for putting my wants and desires first for a change, and not only that, it would force you to give up your dream. But on the other hand, this was a baby. Our baby."

"What does this have to do with Kisumi?"

"When I left I had to clear my head. I walked and walked and walked, having no idea or care where I was going. By and by, my legs started to ache, I felt thirsty and saw a bar up ahead. The walk didn't help me settle the warring voices in my mind, maybe a drink would."

"Clear you mind with alcohol. Great logic Sou," commented Rin, "I suppose you could always drown them out."

"To be fair, I started with just cola. By my 5th Coke, I had already 2 girls and a guy hit on me and you know what RinRin, I turned them down instantly. I didn't go in the bar with the intention of finding someone to pick up and sleep with as a revenge attack on you for the baby. Hell, I'm not even attracted to anyone else except you. Shortly after, Kisumi sat down beside me, he come over with a beer. I downed it in one. Must of been a strong beer as it went straight to my head."

"Oh, the 'I was drunk' excuse?"

"No, well maybe, I don't know. My head felt at exploding point, the beer made the voices worst. As Kisumi was a sort-of friend, I, I told everything about the baby and you wanting an abortion, how I felt."

"Did it help darling?"

"At first, it was like a huge weight of my chest. A trouble shared etc... I soon realised I made a horrid mistake. He used it against me."

"He mocked you?"

"No, he's a cunning bastard. He twisted it to what I now realise, was to his advantage. In my drunken, emotional state, I believed him."

"What did he say? Crap about how we couldn't raise a baby together being both guys?"

"That I could handle fine, no, like I said Kisumi is a cunning bastard. He played on my weakness."

"Haru..."

"Haru."

"What did he say?"

"He said he saw you two together.. Remember when you had that first Olympic briefing? The night you said you would be home late as you was spending it with Haru. He said he saw you two, how you was at that sushi restaurant all over each other like a rash, feeding each other, giggling, joking, laughing, staring into each other's eyes, feeding each other, kissing. Just like the a proper couple, the couple you and him was originally meant to be before I showed back up at Samezuka."

"Well that's bullshit for a start! We went to a bar that night, not a sushi restaurant, and the fact he said Haru was laughing... Surely that's a red-light to tell you he was shit-stirring."

"He went on to say how he had seen you two together many times since, including walking on you and Haru in a public bathroom. He described it in detail, along with plenty of other stories. He said … He said that because of this, the baby, the baby was Haru's."

"AND YOU BELIEVED HIM?"

"Rin, at that very moment in time, yes. You have to understand, with my emotions and thoughts already going haywire, Kisumi's way to sound so convincing and the fact he was continually plying me with drink, I was not in a logical state of mind. Kisumi went on, saying that's why I shouldn't be upset if you abort as it wasn't even mine, but you would probably keep it anyway as it would be a little Haru. You would have little Haru and leave me for your true love. The one you deserve, the one that can raise gold with you, the one that shares your ability and passion, not the old wreck hanging on from childhood like a stupid loyal family dog, who is just going to bring you down."

"So that's why you slept with him? You really thought I was pregnant by Haru and was planning to leave you, you the love of my life, for an old crush who is happily married to the love of his life?"

"No! After all this, and all the drink, I had to go to the bathroom. In the cubicle, everything Kisumi said, and the whole situation of the baby just become too much. I broke down in there, sobbed my eyes out. Kisumi found me, he let himself in my cubicle and he come over to me. Took my face in my hands and, well he kissed me. I admit, I was weak, I was emotional, I was not myself, so I responded to his kiss. Then I have no idea what happened next."

"What?" this caught Rin off-guard, he was bracing himself for a confession that his husband had a dirty, cheap rendez-vous in a club's cubicle, "I don't understand."

"Me either. My last memory of that night was kissing him. The next thing I knew was waking up with a throbbing migraine in a filthy, grotty bed in an equally filthy, grotty apartment. I was naked and next to me was an also naked smirking Kisumi. As soon as I came to, I jumped right outta that bed, cursing and swearing at that asshole as I rummaged around for my clothes and fled. I realised he lived in the apartment above that bar. So I'm guessing we slept together but I have no idea what happened. I truly am sorry though Rin if anything happened."

"It wasn't your fault Sou," Rin wrapped his arm around Sou to let him truly know he didn't blame him.

"I promise, even I will talk to you in future how I'm feeling, and I won't even drink again."

"You can. Sou?"

"Mmm?"

"How's your shoulder? I saw the way rent-a-cop pulled back into the handcuffs."

"I will probably have to have surgery again but it can wait."

"I don't want you to be in pain."

"Cause me more pain knowing I can't be there for you and Sousuke Jnr as I was laid up healing from shoulder surgery."

"So what happened with you and security guard? Did that pink asshole press charges?"

"He just run off. I was let off with a simple warning."

"That's good, I was scared you'd be arr – ARGHHH!" Rin yelled as he moved to a more comfortable position, forgetting that his whole butt and in-between his legs was red raw and literally torn in half. The scream had summoned a nurse, syringe in hand.

"Are you in pain Matsuoka-san? I have an extra strong painkiller here if you want it. It is also a sedative so it will help you have a good sleep," Rin nodded and put his arm out for the prick, "Uh this goes in your butt."

"A prick going in my butt? That's why I am in pain in the first place," stated Rin, twisting over to expose a butt cheek.

x-x-x-x SouRin x-x-x-x

The liquid painkiller had worked wonders as a sedative. Rin had quickly drifted off into a deep, restful sleep. Hadn't worked as well on his pains though. When he awoke he still felt sharp pains, tender pains and dull aches throughout his body, luckily not as bad before.

Strangely he felt something else too, as if something heavy was holding him down. It couldn't be Sousuke, it felt physically like another laying on top of him, the same way Sousuke would. Many times he would wake up to discover Sou asleep on him. But it couldn't be Sousuke, it felt half his weight.

Rin slowly opened his own eyes to see what it could be. He lifted a hand up to rub them. Cursing himself for forgetting his wrist was bandaged and his eye had cuts on them, he relayed on opening them manually.

When he was fully awake, he could not of guessed in his wildest thoughts what the sight was that greeted him. Two humongous light, pink eyes, framed with blonde locks, stared down at him, a cute mischievous smile from ear to ear.

"Hey, what up Jaws?"

 **Sorry, this chapter was originally going to be longer but I realised it was already getting really long so I split it in two. Xx**

 **I also apologise as I feel more emotion should have been portrayed in this chapter considering the circumstances, so I am not happy with it, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway xx**

 **Again, thankyou so, so much for reading and please leave your reviews xx**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 (or 11 ½)

 **So this is the second half of the previous chapter, which actually turned out to be much longer than I planned! I apologise for the long time it took me to write this chapter but later on as you will see, it became very difficult for me to write and I had to have breaks to cry and cry**

 **\- You may need tissues** -

"What up Jaws?" came the sing-song, obnoxious voice of the blonde, pink eyed boy lying atop Rin.

"Nagisa? What the fuck?" Rin came to suddenly at the shock appearance of his old swimming acquaintance who had turned to a life of crime.

"Please, please Bigga Poppa NG!" Nagisa corrected him.

"Whoever the hell you are, get off me!" snapped Rin as Nagisa climbed off the new mother and took the chair at his bedside, "Wait, last I heard you was in prison, for like life?"

"They let me out for good behaviour," he explained as he reached over to grab the chocolates Gou had brought in.

"Really?" asked a very sceptical Rin, "you broke out didn't you?"

"Broke out, bribed a guard to give me the key, same difference."

"A guard was really that gullible?"

"Well the offer was lemme out or die so he gave me the keys. Still accidentally ending up dying but meh what you gonna do?" Nagisa shrugged as he broke the seal on the chocolates and studied the info leaflet indicating which chocolate was which and the ingredients.

"So what you doing here? Shouldn't you be halfway to Mexico to or something?"

"You think I would leave without my man meat?"

"He's operating on my son right now...," Rin stated, his hand suddenly going to up to his face to hide the small tears that was threatening to escape

"I heard what happened man, must be tough. Don't worry, I won't snag my man until he's finished looking after your kid. Got some errands to do first anyway."

"Like what?" Rin didn't know what made him ask, he wasn't sure he even really wanted to know but the question came out automatically in the spirit of conversation

"Raiding the drug cupboards, emptying the hospital shop of candy, silencing the guy recovering in ward 3 who somehow survived my previous attempt to silence him from squealing to the police. Must be getting sloppy in my work."

"So what the hell you doing here, like here, in my room?"

"I have a business deal for you," Nagisa offered, arms crossing behind the back of his head, legs stretched so his feet was resting beside Rin on the bed. Obviously trying to portray the image of a big time business man, however the fact he still looked like a 12 year old child and garbled the sentence through a mouth crammed full of chocolate did mar the image somewhat.

"I have no interest in your dodgy dealings Nagisa."

"Nah nah nah, just hear me out. Be a great benefit to you to in the end as well."

"Fine tell me."

"I can get you all the painkillers, morphine, etc for you, Sou's shoulder and any pills and medicine your kid may need, totally free, for life. Hell I can even throw in a bit of the ol' good stuff as freebie. How about some steroids too? Help you and the he-man beef up for the Olympics, maybe some Viagra too, help to make sure Sousuke always rises to the occasion," Nagisa gave a satisfying wink as he as he popped another chocolate into his already filled mouth.

"Hell, he's already like a wild animal in heat with me. And I don't want none of that crap, steroids or the illegal drugs, but the painkillers and medicine for Sou Jnr may come in handy. All free though? Watch the catch?"

"No catch, you want them, they are yours."

"You mentioned a business deal though. I'm telling you right now I ain't paying you even one yen."

"Like I said, all free. All I want in return is info."

"Fine, Rei's office is on the 2nd floor, first door on the left after -,"

"I know where is his office is Sharkbait, got rowdy on his desk just three hours ago."

"Three hours ago he was in here helping me giving birth..."

"I didn't say he was there, boy is he gonna have a surprise when he returns to his office and see all the little presents I left him."

"So what info could I know that would want? I don't know any criminals or drug lords or anything."

"Simple. Tell me where I can find Kisumi."

"That bastard," Rin spat, "why do you want him?"

"I sold him some Rohypnol, he didn't pay me enough, the rest was fake notes. Need to make him pay for short changing me, and other reasons too."

"Rohypnol? Isn't that the date rape drug?" the penny dropped in Rin's brain, as if this was the last piece of a missing puzzle.

"That's the stuff."

"How could you sell such a thing?"

"Mine is not to reason why, mine is but to sell and buy. I am just a simple business man, I can not be held accountable for what customers do with their purchases."

"It all makes sense now, it really wasn't his fault at all then," Rin said more to himself, as added it all up, totally ignoring Nagisa.

"What does?"

"Uh, you may as well know. Sou went to a bar, got talking to Kisumi, Kisumi kept plying him with alcohol that he went up to the bar to buy. Sousuke has no idea what happened next, total blackout but he woke up the next morning in Kisumi's bed. The motherfucker must have spiked his drinks!"

"Wouldn't surprise me. He tried the exact same thing with Makoto back in Iwatobi."

"What the fuck? You're kidding right?"

"By the time I realised the cash was fake and went to confront him, in a totally friendly manner of course, no guns, maybe one, and a crow-bar but by then I found out what he had done, and so had Haru."

"How did Haru react?"

"Tried to drown him, obvious option for Haru. Kisumi escaped though when Makoto intervened and made him stop. Said Kisumi wasn't worth going to jail for. I beg to differ, I suppose it all depends how much experience you have tunnelling out. Anyways, Haru chased him outta Iwatobi at knife-point and so now I need to know where I can find him."

"What will you do with him when you find him?"

"Lots of possibilities, haven't really decided 100% but I'm leaning towards icepick in the back, I can make it look like suicide," smiled Nagisa, proudly boasting about skills.

"He violated my husband in the sickest way...," Rin said quietly

"And Makoto, and hell knows how many other guys like them to satisfy his sick daddy issues, and let's not forget the bitch short-changed me."

"Nagisa ….," Rin began in the same quiet voice, filled with all his inner pain, "when I discovered what had happened between Kisumi and Sousuke, a huge fight broke out... It ended with him throwing me over the railings at the mall. He intentionally tried to murder me and my child. I could lose my son because of him..."

"Eye for an eye?" Nagisa put out it right hand as offer to seal the deal.

"Eye for an eye," Rin shook Nagisa's hand, "I know he lives above a bar, not sure of the name, you will have to ask Sousuke, but he works at the photography studio at the mall."

"That's all I need, so thanks Jabberjaw," Nagisa stood at this point, throwing down the empty box of chocolate before pulling out a doctor's outfit he had stolen from a nearby closet and changing into it there and then before heading to the door, "Best wishes for your kid man. Don't worry, I make sure the bubblegum bitch pays but first I have to pay a visit to a certain hottie blue haired doctor at this hospital. His thorough internal examination is due."

x-x-x-x Sourin x-x-x-x

Wouldn't this moment be the best, most joyous moment of any parent's life? The very moment they first got to lay their eyes on their newborn child? For Rin, however he was as petrified to the same degree.

He paused during his route through the incubators in the NICU, looking sadly at each premature baby fighting for their hardly lived lives from within in each one, heart breaking for them all.

The saddest part though which tugged on Rin's heartstrings the most, was the fact of how these tiny babies, as devastating as it was to see, he knew deep down that if this is how distraught he felt at seeing other babies that were premature, how would he feel seeing his own child, not only premature but also seriously injured, recovering from hours in the operating theatre and suffering as he tried to cling to life?

"Matsuoka-san, it's this way," informed the nurse leading him to where Sousuke Jnr's incubator was, which to no surprise, was at the very back of the ward in a side room.

Upon entering the room where his son was struggling to survive, it was not the sight of the many machines wired to his son that made him step back in shock, nor was it the actual sight of Sousuke Jnr; he was unable to see his newborn due to the large, dark, tall man leaning over the side of his incubator, reaching an arm down to take hold of his miniature hand as he sung to him. Sung the sweetest, most loving lullabies to his son.

Rin had no idea where Sousuke had learnt them, or any idea he could even sing so well. Rin always would jokingly mock him as when he tried to sing before but now, a hand went instantly to his mouth to stifle the sobs, he didn't want anything to interrupt this beautiful, heartwarming scene of a loving, devoted father bonding with his critically ill newborn son.

Rin was not sure how long he stood there, as much as he wanted to go over to his son, he instantly reminded himself that Sousuke was his parent too and should have every right to be allowed a quiet moment of bonding time and tried to stay back as Sousuke carried on soothing his namesake with more lullabies. As a lull came, Rin's maternal instinct, and same may say jealous streak, kicked in, he wanted to see the child he had carried inside him for seven months and went through hell to bring him into this world.

The shark still didn't want to disturb either, especially as Sousuke had remembered another nursery rhyme to sing, so he as quietly as possible walked over to Sou, letting his hand trail over his husband's rounded cheeks that was prominently sticking up due to way he was bending over the incubator so as to let him know he was there. Sousuke looked up and exchanged a sad smile with, watching him as he took his seat the other side of incubator while Sousuke carried on with his song.

Rin set his eyes on the infant version of his husband, and fell into shock; despite the various wires, tubes, monitors, needles, bandages and scars that laced the majority of that tiny body, instead of breaking down in a sobbing mass which he had pictured himself doing when viewing the other premature babies – he was simply overcome with a total, pure innocent, overwhelming love.

"Your mommy is here now son," smiled Sou, wiggling his finger that was caught within Sousuke Jnr's tiny balled up fist, "he's got one hell of a tight grip."

"Hey my little whale shark, I'm you mama, I been waiting sooooo long to finally see you my little angel," Rin reached his bandaged hand through the allocated slot on the side of the incubator to copy his husband in letting their son hold his finger, however at the sound of his mommy's voice, Sousuke Jnr instantly turned his head and stared straight at Rin; in doing so his fingers brushed against his baby's chubby cheek, the one that had his feeding tube sellotaped to it. It was not this though which made the shark let out a sudden cry - it was when his son stared at him with those teal eyes... the exact same droopy eyes that Rin had known and fallen in love all those many years ago. He truly had made the right decision to name him after him father; but it was not only how when he stared back into those eyes as if he was staring into his husband's that pulled on his inner emotions, it was the pleading that came with that stare, "oh my little SJ, mommy wishes he could take you home right now but your poorly and need proper care first darling."

Rin delicately stroked that chubby cheek before he re-attempted to take a hold his little hand like Sousuke was doing, however he abandoned this decision when he saw how heavily Sousuke Jnr's right shoulder and upper arm was bandaged, he really was like his father, so the red head resorted to ever so gently run his fingers the soft mass of black hair.

"They haven't told me anything yet," Sousuke informed Rin before he had the chance to ask, "while you was asleep, a nurse came to tell me he had his ops and been brought to the NICU and said I was allowed to come and sit with him. All I know."

"Same...," Rin sighed, eyes and hands not leaving his precious son, Sousuke's little finger still trapped in that tiny fist. Suddenly to both parent's horror, Sousuke Jnr scrunched up his 'same as daddy face', balled his fist even up even tighter, curled his toes and let out a sound that which like a strangled cry but ended it lots of whimpering, "SJ, sweetheart, oh my, I can't even hold and comfort him, shhhhhh angel, mommy is here."

"I'll fetch the nurse," stated Sousuke, he couldn't bear to watch his son in such a state. However his son's hold on his finger were so tight he was unable to leave.

"He wants you to stay...," Rin smiled weakly.

"Maybe he is just filling his diaper," Sousuke said in with the same weak smile in an equal attempt to try and divert the fact their son may be in tremendous pain.

At that moment, the nurse which lead Rin in came back, both instantly felt relieved. She could help their child and may provide answers. Or so they thought.

"He seems restless, is he OK?" Rin timidly asked, almost scared of the answer.

"He is still in a lot of pain from the surgery, Matsuoka-san. Any surgery is sore and painful while in the healing process," she explained.

"So what you doing about his pain management then?" inquired Sousuke, screaming internally.

"He should still be benefiting from the anaesthesia used during the op, we also added a few drops of morphine too. The problem is with a baby his size, giving him too much can be lethal, even the milder painkillers. He is at his limit for now, I'm afraid we unable to administer any more at present, it's too dangerous," the nurse, Chigusa, explained.

"So he, a newborn baby has to lay there in horrendous pain?" asked an irate Rin.

"I am sorry Matsuoka-san, but there is no other way."

"Can you at least tell me my son's actual condition, what's wrong with him, what's he had done. We haven't been told anything!"

"You will have to ask Dr Hazuki, he is in charge of your son's case. I do not know the specifics of your son's condition, however I can tell you is anaemic. He has a very extreme iron deficiency. That's why I am here, to give him an iron booster shot."

"He's gotta have an injection? Why can it not also be administered through his drip?"

"Sadly it only comes in syringe form for infants. If you object, as parents I legally can not go against your wishes and -,"

"No, no. I understand why he needs it but I hate to think of him in more pain from the needle. Just please be careful and get it over with quickly as possible," Rin pleaded to her, hiding his face in the hand that wasn't calming his son. He couldn't bear to see a large needle dug into his already suffering child. He could hear Sousuke resume his role of singing a lullaby, if he was looking he would of seen that Sousuke too was looking away.

"And it's all done," announced Chigusa, though it was Sousuke Jnr's strangled whimpers that made his parent's aware it was over. Oh how they already loathed that sound.

"Why, why does he cry like that?"

"A cry like that would indicate a problem with the lungs. As a premature baby, it's common for internal organs to not be fully developed. That's what that tube there is for, it's his breathing tube."

"He can't even breathe by himself yet?," Rin was ready to break down, the worse was knowing that he had lot more problems beside, "I wish I could switch places with him."

"At least he's in the best place to help him Rin," said Sousuke softly.

"The best place for him is in is in his own crib, at home, after spending two more months in my stomach to fully develop!" snapped Rin, who instantly apologised after seeing his husband's face drop with guilt, "I'm sorry, I guess I'm just eaten up with guilt... If I had of left the mall when you said, if I never suggested getting them photos taken, if we never even went to that damn mall."

"Rin no, you can't think like that. What if this, what if that … What if I had of lost you both hey? And anyway, you know all that was my fault, if I hadn't of -,"

The red head instantly reached his free arm across Sousuke Jnr's incubator to take hold of his husband's hand that rested there, exchanging a long, loving, personal glance where they shared more feelings, thoughts and emotions that a single word could ever express. It was in this that Rin poured his entire heart to Sou in that one moment, letting the message read and clear through his giant scarlet eyes alone, a message Sousuke could instantly receive and understand; he had forgiven him completely for Kisumi, he didn't blame him, he accepted it was a mistake and he forgive him, all that mattered now was moving forward as a loving, united couple to fight for their son. It was followed by their mouths shaping to form an 'I Love You' to each other.

If only the heartwarming family scene could continue but they was all too quickly reminded of the tragedy that threatened to wreck their family dream - the piercing scream of their newborn in pain, well it would have been a piercing scream if it wasn't for the problem of Sousuke Jnr's lungs. The frustrated, agonising whimpers tore through his parent's hearts.

"I.. I just wanna scoop him up and hold him to me," Rin cried, as he felt so powerless to help his child when he needed him most, "please, can I just hold him? Even for just a few moments to let him know his mommy is here and loves him very much."

"Well it's not normally the policy with premature babies. We usually have them attain a certain weight before we let parents have contact but... he does seem restless and we always encourage skin-to-skin contact..." Nurse Chigusa tried to reason, "alright but only if it's for a moment."

Rin beamed widely, genuinely happy for what felt like the first time since he discovered about Kisumi and forced into early labour; he was finally going to hold his son and at this moment in time nothing could bring him greater joy. Even in his still sore, tender state (and the intense stingy between his legs!) as he wriggled into the high back chair to get in a comfortable, apt position to hold his beloved newborn. He watched with baited breath as the brunette nurse made adjustments to his tubes to and wires to allow manoeuvrability with ease without causing too much and unnecessary stress to the ailing infant, before the moment came, she gently lifted the 1lb 4oz baby out of the incubator in the same way as if she was lifting the most breakable, most expensive, most precious jewel to which of course to Rin and Sousuke, he was. With the same extreme care, she carried the tiny bundle across to his mommy, who already had arms open wide to cradle his son.

"SJ...," Rin boasted however came out as a loud whisper due to the knotting in his throat.

"Matsuoka-san, I would advise it we be for the best if I was to lay him on your chest rather than you holding him in a cradling manner, the larger area of skin contact you two will have which will help soothe him more and strengthen the bond which will help enable him to recognise you as his mother," explained the young nurse as she laid Sousuke Jnr ever so delicately on to his mother's broad, muscular chest that Rin had protruded forward to receive his darling son.

"I love you so much my angel," Rin cried instantly as his hands cupped the dainty bundle, his lips pressing against his the black mop of hair as he spoke a whole stream of sentences filled with pure utter love, strength and encouragement; each time pressing kisses against that thin, soft forehead. He drunk up the scent of his scent as he did so; identical to Sousuke's.

The adult whale shark didn't want to miss out on this chance to bond with his child either, even if he wouldn't get the same opportunity to hold him as Rin did but even the smallest amount of interaction with his mini version minus the sheet of perspex separating them. He hurried over to the two most important people, kneeling at his husband's feet so he could rest his head against his son, stroking his back, head, arm, legs with the very edge of his fingertips, petrified he would break under a harder touch. Even if this was not the same as actually being able to hold him, for him, for now it was enough. He felt the peace, love and serenity surrounding their brief family moment as his head laid on Rin's chest, nudging against his son as he listened to his husband's words of motherly love pour out and surround Sousuke Jnr like a security blanket which help to soften his whimpers.

After the long speech the red head gave about always being there and protecting his little man, Sousuke looked up surprised due to the abrupt silence. Again the lovers traded a glance with each other that conveyed the message Rin was sending him; _you can speak to him now and let him_ _get to_ _know his daddy!_ The dark haired seme smiled back up at the proud mother as a sign he understood, and a thankyou before nudging his face up against his namesake's cheek, planting a kiss there before he poured out his heart to his adorable newborn.

"Hey, little one, my little miracle, my -,"

Both Rin and Sousuke burst out laughing by the sudden, unexpected action of Sousuke Jnr! Hearing his father's voice, as he had done earlier when he recognised his mother's, he turned his head to face Sousuke full on, the difference being however that his daddy's face was pressed up right against his... so what did Sousuke Jnr do? He caught the very tip of his father's nose between his toothless gums and began to suckle.

"Haha careful there isn't a booger in there my love," chuckled Rin, stroking that mass of dark hair the same way he done with Sousuke. The couple carried on giggling at their son's sweetness until the older Yamazaki informed Rin that Sousuke Jnr had started to drop off to sleep.

"Good to know my nose works as well as a pacifier," joked Sousuke quietly so not to wake his son.

The very brief bonding session came to a sudden and heartbreaking halt upon the sound of someone clearing their throat to make their appearance known. The Matsuoka-Yamazaki's looked up at to the source, spotting Rei looking very solemn indeed.

"I suppose it's time to give him back," Rin sighed sadly, gently raising Sousuke Jnr in the direction of the nurse, mistaking Rei's morose demeanour for the fact that he had caught them with baby out of the incubator.

"Matsuoka-senpai. Yamazaki-senpai. Would you please follow me to my office where we can have a proper in-depth discussion concerning Sousuke Jnr and his condition," Rei stated, a look of deep sympathy etched on his face as he spoke every word.

"No, we do not want to waste one second away from our child, whatever you want to say, say it here."

"Very well. Thankyou Chisgusa-san," Rei addressed the nurse formally in a way for her to leave them after she finished settling Sousuke Jnr back and reattached his tubes and wires. Rei took a seat and indicated that Sou should as well in preparation for the news he was about to receive. The nervous Rei adjusted his glasses numerous times before finally taking them off to clean them, "Uh where to start ….,"

"First, the operations was they a success?" asked a hopeful Rin, "he is recovering well from them and is gonna be OK. Isn't he?"

"For their part, the operations went as well as could be expected but those three operations, they was just the very first step on a very long complicated, agonising road to recovery. Just the very first battle of a long, waging war."

"What you trying to say? He will need more operations?" asked Sou, hand reached back in the square clear glass incubator containing his now sleeping son.

"Many, many more," exclaimed Rei, "We could only perform the most urgent until the anaesthesia wore off, it would have been too dangerous to keep him under any longer."

"H-how many more?" whispered Rin, barely audible from the lump in his throat.

"I can think of at least 15 off hand, 6 vital, and of course this assuming they are successful and do not need re-doing which is a significant risk in surgery on prematures."

"So, uh, what's, what's his treatment plan?" asked Sousuke, choking on his words, his free arm encircling his husband who at this point had already broken down into sobs. For ages Rei didn't answer, tears had started to fill into his purple eyes as he tried to set out in his mind the best way to sugar coat his response without giving false hope.

"There are three routes that can be taken, which route we take is entirely up to you. All I can do is explain them all to you in detail. First is we can go ahead and perform the operations, however your son has damaged organ beyond repair, they are failing … he needs multiple organ transplants. To find a suitable donor for an adult is difficult enough but to find even one to match a premature baby is literally impossible."

"Organ transplants? He's just a baby," Sousuke could hardly comprehend what he was hearing, tears started to form in the base of those large, droopy teal eyes, "so he will be added to the organ waiting list, yes?"

"If that's your decision, then yes he will be. You must be aware however that it may be years until we find even one."

"That's fine with us, we have no problem caring for an ill child and we will do whatever we can for him. Sousuke Jnr is our first priority."

"Yamazaki-senpai, if only it was that easy. Your son is critically ill, he will not be able to survive that long. It is not just one medical problem but a complication of many."

"So even if he finds a donor, it will do fuck all?" Sousuke snapped.

"Please..." Rei, sighed, he hated this, so many times he had to deliver the news to patients that they was dying and there was no treatment available to them, but how could he deliver this type of news to two old friends about their newborn baby? "Yamazaki-senpai, please understand this, even if by some miraculous million to one odds, all the organs your son needed that were all a perfect match, was delivered here right now and we performed the surgery; the surgery itself would be a success but he is just a tiny 1lb infant, his weak fragile body could not endure it."

"So I was right. Fuck all. Without the transplants, he dies. With the transplant, he dies." By now Sousuke felt like screaming, punching a wall, breaking down into the same hysterical sobbing mass that his husband was but he had always been the more sturdy, logical rock in the couple and knew no matter how he was feeling or near breaking point internally, he had to keep a calm steady composure for Rin and his son's sake, though he did roughly brush away the wetness his eyes before holding his family a little tighter. Rei's silence to Sousuke's question being the an answer in itself. "So what are our other options."

"We play it by ear, we keep Sousuke Jnr as comfortable, as pain free as possible. We will discuss each operation and treatment when the time comes for each and be decided upon if you wish to proceed with the said option after being given the full details and pros and cons of each one," Rei stated in a very dissuasive tone

"You do not seem to be very eager of that option...," Sousuke noticed the reluctance in his manner

"I advise playing it by ear and keeping him comfortable the best way we can however from a medical viewpoint, I know that if you choose to go ahead with any of the recommended operations and treatment, it may grant your son an extra week at the most but he will be suffering from the healing, as well as all the other medical problems on top too. It's just putting your son through unnecessary pain and suffering, with a low success rate that in the long run wouldn't benefit him at all."

"I daren't even ask what the third option is," Sousuke's voice quivering.

"The third option. Please believe me when I say if I knew of, even an obscure, rare expensive treatment or route to take I would suggest it but your son is too damaged, he is too small and tiny to survive and take all the treatment that it would take to even give him a shot at a chance of living a somewhat normal life but there is none," Rei took a break, pinching the bridge of his nose, adjusting his glasses, trying so hard to still find the best way to tell the already shattered parents the best option to cease their son's suffering,"you know, this is the worst part of being a doctor. We do this job to help and heal and it devastates us each time when we unable to, this time it is more devastating as it's happening to wonderful people who I respect deeply and know would have been amazing, devoted parents to that little boy; this is why I would never even think of this an option if I knew there was the slightest glimmer of hope that we could cling to and aid your son, but there is none. Your son is suffering, in intense pain, there is zero chance of recovery. It would be best for his sake to stop his suffering."

"Noooo, he's my son!" wailed Sousuke, his cries matching Rin's in the level of anguish, leading to Rei losing all professionalism and breaking into sobs too as he delivered the line none wanted to hear out loud.

"We can unhook all his wires and tubes and let him go quickly and peacefully,"

x-x-x-x Sourin x-x-x-x

A little knock on Sousuke Jnr's side ward door, broke the silent spell that involved his parent's holding his tiny hands and staring at him with such love that it felt even if they looked away for a moment he would disappear.

"Sorry, I would of came sooner but I had a little trouble finding everything you wanted," announced the female Matsuoka as he entered, shrieking when she came over to the incubator, ''he's so tiny but oh my, Sousuke-kun, he looks so much like you. He is adorable!"

"Thankyou Gou," Sousuke answered stiffly, taking the bag from her hand.

"Oh gee, I'm sorry, I was just so excited to see him and just taken aback by how much of a complete cutie he is," apologised Gou, embarassed at her outburst in this sad situation, "maybe it's best if I leave, I understand if you two need to do this private."

"No, you are his auntie. We would like it, and I'm sure you would as well, if you want to be in some of the photos. It will be your only chance after all," Rin tampered off, lost in grief at dread of the looming task.

Many, many photos was taken, some of Sousuke Jnr with his mommy, some with his daddy, some with his auntie, some with his parents, some with his mother and auntie, some with the whole four of them but mostly the photos were of Sousuke Jnr himself. As stupid as it sounded, they felt the more photos they had of him, the more likely it was he would not be forgotten and live on, which he would do in their hearts and memory anyway.

Moulds was taken of his hands and feet, followed by a thin layer of paint covering his palms, soles of his feet and along all digits for the purpose of pressing each gently but firmly against a large canvas to taken finger and foot imprints to all keep as a treasured memory of their son.

Lastly, they cut a small chunk of those luxurious thick, black locks to which they passed to Gou who tied them with a large teal ribbon. Sousuke started to pack away the paints and moulding kit while ensuring both the mould and painted canvas of his son's hands and feet was set in a place it couldn't be disturbed and could dry without being in the way.

Meanwhile Rin took great pride in this chance to play mother, a role he already had settled into naturally and excelled at it, he took a few baby wipes and gently patted away all the remaining scarlet and teal coloured paint. He let his mind wander while doing so; imaging himself when Sousuke Jnr was 3 years old and he would be wiping the paint then away too from not only from his little hands but his chubby cheeks nose and well everywhere! Sousuke Jnr had gotten a little too advebtrous with his paint set which made Rin giggle at the mental image. He then flash forward to another 2 years where he was was wiping Sousuke Jnr's feet, this time covered in mud not paint, where it had been raining and the little excitable whale shark had ran outisde, no shoes or socks and spalshed in all the puddles. The cold truth hit the shark like a spear in heart - Sousuke Jnr would never be 5 or even 3 years old, Sousuke Jnr woudn't even get to be 3 days old.

"There, there, all clean," Rin cooed at his son, kissing his paint free toes, "you can't go all dirty to visit Nanny and Grandad."

The impact and deeper hidden meaning of what on the surface just appeared as innocent statement, slammed into Sousuke so hard it finally broke his sturdy composure. The tears flowed, the heart-wrenching wails of a grieving father escaped his throat; or would have if he hadn't turned his back to the room and rammed his fist into his mouth to stifle the cries. An action Rin had missed as he was too absorbed with getting his son ready to eternal trip to see his maternal grandparents, Gou noticed though and decided Sousuke needed at least a little time to himself to let it out and cry, so she took the pressure off him of being Rin's supportive rock for now.

"Mother always spoke how we grew up too quickly and how she would love a grandchild to spoil and love," Gou wrapped her arm around her brother as she spoke softly to him, easing him with the task ahead, "you know she will absolutley cherish him to pieces. Mother will look after him onii-chan. Give him the same love she gave us, and the same love you would of given him.

Rin sniffed back tears, nodding as he done so. He knew she was correct. It didn't make it any easier though.

"My darling, my son who I will always hold forever in my heart, I would give anything in this entire world to make you well and bring you home but it's not to be. You are the most perfect, innocent being I have seen, you don't deserve to suffer and be pain here so mommy is gonna save you from that and let you go to you nanny and grandad. No pain, no suffering. Just love, pure love. Your nanny will be waiting with open arms and scoop you up and will never you go. She will take the best of care of you until we can be together again," Rin finished his goodbye with a kiss to forehead.

The ailing newborn summouned the very last ounce of fight and strength left in his broken, irreparable small body to open his eyes and form a smile, directed straight at his mother. Whether it was just a coincidence or not, in Rin's mind he took it as a "I understand Mommy, I love you too. I will be a good boy for Grandma, see when you and Daddy again someday."

"So cute, I have to try and capture this, where is the camera?" asked Gou

"I think we set it down by your bag over there - ," Rin turned a split second to help find Gou's camera, a split second that's all it was. Proof that in only one split second, you can shatter someone's world.

The whimpers that came from his incubator was not the usual whimpers he made instead of a cry, much more frantic and distressing, Rin screamed as he saw the reason why. His son was in convulsions. His body was violently shaking and twisting at all angles. The loud sirens of the all machines the dying boy wa hooked up to went off to alert medical personalle, all of which filed into into his room instantly. Nurse Chigusa and another nurse they hadn't seen before, bundled Rin, Sousuke and Gou outisde the door, telling them it would be best to stay out there and give the doctors room to aid Sousuke Jnr.

"What's happening?! SOMEONE TELL ME!" demanded the frantic Rin, glued to the glass pane of the door as he watched 5 doctors, including Rei, crowd around and attend his son.

Sousuke was at a complete emotional loss. Sitting on a random, rickety chair, head hung low with his hands over, as if shielding himself from the truth of the horrifying situation that was befalling his so, the worst was knowing there was nothing he could do. Gou took charge of consoling Sousuke, she cradled his head, pretending not to hear the sobs he was now emitting.

"What the fuck you doing? Don't just stand there!" Rin screamed to the hoard of doctors who had all stopped what they was doing, one shook his head sadly another pulled back, another checked his watch to mark the time, one stood there stock still as if not knowing what to do now, as for the fifth one, the blue haired and red glasses one, Rei, spoke something quietly to the other four before turning to approach the door, or in other words, to be the one to break the news to Sousuke Jnr's parents.

"Matsuoka-senpai, Yamazaki-senpai...I'm sorry."

 **Still two more chapters to go people, didn't think I would leave my OTP with a sad ending x**

 **Anyway please review as always and I will try to get the next chapter up ASAP xx**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 **I want to apologise to all for the last chapter! I didn't realise it would upset as many my lovely readers as much as it did! I feel guilty for it but please believe me, sadly it had to happen which will be revealed at the end.**

 **Anyway sorry this chapter is pretty short, it was going to be the start of the next one but I felt it needed to be separate and stand alone.**

 **I apologise to Kisumi fans in advance.**

The grieving father forced yet another fake smile, fake gratitude and feign interest to just another random regular customer who had offered their condolences before being checked in to the gym (or to renew / sign up for membership, ask general question and advice, booking for a tanning session, being assigned to a pool or for whatever they had gone to Sei's gym for.)

News of the tragedy seemed to spread fast, and whether it was a customer or a colleague, everyone that came into contact with the receptionist of Swordfish gym had to engage in conversation about how sorry they were to hear what had happened, some giving accounts of their or a friend's losses, others giving advice; all of which Sousuke at this point of time really couldn't care less about. Sure he appreciated their sympathy but after opening the 15th condolence card (which was the same to another 3 he had received) he had just given up caring. Couldn't these people just shut up? This was his and Rin's tragedy, they was the ones that had to deal with it. Cheap, mass-marketed 50 yen cards accompanied by equally as cheap words, even if there was genuine feeling behind them, Sou just had enough. He didn't want to be reminded every 20 seconds that he his precious, longed for son was dead.

No matter how much it felt like the knife was twisting in an inch further each time the loss was mentioned, Sousuke remained professional; he didn't want to be rude and scream for them to shut up and leave him alone, along with a lot of other colourful language; instead he stiffly thanked them while fully emitting his scary, surly, 'stay away from me' aura that he wore through high school to make it clear he wasn't in the mood to speak about anything other than work everytime they approached.

By mid-morning, amid the many envelopes that was left unopened and gifts, Sousuke sat wondering if it was the right decision to come back to work so early. Seijuro had made it crystal clear that Sousuke could take as much time off as he needed to grieve and recover but no, the 6" whale shark had insisted on getting straight back into work. To him, what difference would make? He could come back in a month, 2 months, a year even but it wouldn't bring his son back, whatever day he returned he would be hounded by flimsy attempts of sympathy plus working helped keep his mind busy and distracted, well it would do once the flood of condolences ceased anyway, and it was his chance to pay Seijuro and Gou back for all their help, support and hospitality.

But this didn't just involve him and his grief. It took two people to make Sousuke Jnr. Another factor the many 'well-wishers' brought up – Rin. This too played on his mind and his decision on whether to come back to work so early, I mean how cruel does it sound? _Husband goes to back to work only hours after spouse is released from hospital after a difficult labour and loss of their child!_ However, the logical voice in the back of his brain took over though, replaying the scene that happened that morning;

Rin was released from hospital late the night before, the same day their son went to live with Rin's mother. Neither could sleep, though Rin did drift off after Sousuke insisted on him taking sleeping pills to help him, they still awoke early though. Their speech was quite brief and tense, it soon came around to plans for the days ahead and work. It had been Rin's primary idea for Sou to start back straightaway even though deep down as much as Sousuke knew it would provide that distraction, he wanted to stay with his husband, nurse his husband back to health. He would always put Rin first ahead of his own needs and concerns, so if staying at home and being Rin's nurse is what it took he was fine with it. Rin wasn't though. During the convo, he had made it clear with his body language and looks more than words: _we both need some time alone so please go._ And that is what brought him to work today. Any other time he would of argued to the point of demanding that he was going to stay with his husband obviously circumstances were considerably more different.

And now he was at work, he realised it wasn't help distract him at all. Apart from the annoying sympathisers, he realised he himself was just as bad. He would try and get on with his work, at this very moment organising staff rotas and shifts but like a teenager with wandering fingers that would forever be refreshing and checking their social media app when they should be studying, Sousuke kept venturing onto the internet, heading to google, his fingertips typing in words and phrases he could not say out loud. He needed information, anything he could find, anything to help him ease the pain, or at least dull it so he could help heal Rin's. He was lost on an online forums for fathers coping with miscarriages, stillbirths and neonatal which led him to surf onto websites and to search other pages to offer information and help.

He landed on the website that was the local undertakers, transfixed on the page as he scanned through the type of services, caskets, wreaths etc they offered. None seemed worthy enough of his precious little Sousuke Jnr so he decided to search on a whim and see what designs and ideas it come up. He didn't realise there was another customer before it was too late.

"Is pool 4 available?"

"Sorry that is reserved for -, Rin? What you doing here?" exclaimed the shocked receptionist, kicking himself for not recognising his husband's voice.

"Well I'm sure I would be allowed in, perks of being family," Rin smiled, albeit half-heartedly as he passed the 'Staff Only' sign and ventured beyond the front desk to where Sousuke was sat, perching himself on Sousuke's desk, using Sou's lap for balance.

"Y-yeah of course, b-but you really should be home r-resting?"

Sousuke was having trouble concentrating, the way Rin was sitting on his desk top, those long legs, the way they crossed so elegantly at an angle, the way his feet nestled against Sousuke's crotch. He had a mental image of a very busty secretary in an extremely short skirt sitting in exactly the same pose as she took down notes for her lecherous, leery boss; the difference being Rin was dressed in one of Sousuke's oversized shirts and sweatpants with his lank hair just pulled back into a small ponytail, making no attempt at to be sexy or flirty, he just wanted a place to sit to be able to talk to Sou better. Plus, he had sat in that particular place many times before, Rin thought back to the various times they would sit there, chatting and eating lunch before Rin would go back to training and Sousuke back to work, Sou on the other hand, seeing Rin in that position, thought back to the times his red head lover would sit like the many times past; he remembered how he would end up ripping those legs apart, leaning Rin back on the desk and ramming himself inside. Sou felt a twitching in his crotch, a feeling he pushed away instantly. This wasn't the time for such dirty thoughts, especially as he could see the pale, morose demeanour covering all of Rin.

"I laid in bed, I laid and laid but I could not sleep. Those sleeping pills were crap, or I have gotten immune to them. Either way, I just laid there, laying there I could do nothing but think. When I think, it hurts. I had to get up and free myself from my thoughts, pain and my mind. There's only one place I can do that."

"Darling why come out all this way though, you still need to rest," Sousuke reached up to stroke the open angry graze on Rin's cheek which had only started to scab over, "why not use the indoor pool at home?"

"Because his room is there." answered Rin bluntly, "His room that he will never see."

"Well pool 4 is currently off limits due to minor repairs. The handle to the steps leading down into the pool had become loose and we have to get maintenance in to tighten it before we can allow anyone in," explained Sousuke, quickly changing the subject away from their son.

"It's been years since I used steps to get into the pool, I don't need them."

"Sorry, stupid health and safety regulations. Can't let anybody in until the repair guy comes and signs the forms to confirm pool 4 is safe and up to the top most standard to be open to the public. And like it or not babe, that includes you too. He should only be another 20 minutes or so then I will book you for that pool for the rest of the day," he smiled softly to his beautiful husband, wanting to kiss him so badly, but decided against it, both of them still raw from the tragedy he was unclear where the two of them stood as a couple. Yes they was still a happily married couple that was still head over heels in love but physical connection between the two was on hold until further notice, so Sousuke simply slipped his hand into Rin's palm.

"I'll guess I can wait for a few minutes then," Rin returned Sou's attempted half smile with an added squeeze of his hand. Sou's hopes were dashed as quickly as they was raised when Rin let go off his hand as he jumped off from his makeshift seat on the gym's front desk, "I'm thirsty, just gonna grab a drink. Want one?"

"No thanks," Sousuke lifted up his cola can, shaking it to show it was still more than half full, "but here take this."

"No it's fine, I only want water from the cooler," Rin informed Sousuke when Sousuke reached into his back pocket for his wallet to pay for whatever the red head chose from the vending machine.

Chucking his unopened wallet down, sipping his cola, his eyes followed Rin's every movement as he made his way from behind the desk to the front reception waiting lounge where arms chairs, tables and such like was set out, including a large tanked water cooler offering the options of room temperature water, ice cold water or even ice cubes. Opting for the ice cold water, he began to sip from the plastic disposable cup when something, the headline on the discarded newspaper laying on one of the chairs.

"What's this?" he waved the newspaper at Sousuke

"Uh, a newspaper. One of the personal trainers buys the daily one on the way to work, reads it on the subway and leaves it in reception for customers."

"No I mean, have you actually read it?"

"Nah, doesn't really interest me."

"It says there was an intense, deadly inferno at a club in the heart of Tokyo last night. The entire place is nothing now but rubble and ash," Rin scanned the front cover as he made his way back behind the welcoming desk, retaking his seat that was the spare area of Sousuke's desk, his feet returning to Sou's lap.

"Interesting," Sousuke sighed, stroking Rin's toes through his opened shoes.

"Know what bar it was? _Kawaii Baras._ That's the bar you met Kisumi in isn't it?"

"Yes. How did you -," Sousuke was hit like a wave with guilt, the same guilt when he told his story to Rin the day before. Rin didn't seem to notice Sou's apologetic tone, ignoring it to read straight from the article.

" _In what was a very successful and speedy evacuation, no-one, staff, customers or innocent bystanders was injured or affected by the blaze; luckily the fire claimed only one life. In the apartment above Kawaii Baras, a body was found, believing to belong to the occupant of said apartment, one Kisumi Shingo, a 21 year old_ _photography assistant who moved into the area a few months back_ _but as of yet,_ _no formal identification has been made due to the_ _state of the body. Preliminary investigations have shown the victim was dead, or in the stages of passing before the whole building was set alight,"_ Rin looked up as it occurred to him, "So it wasn't the fire that killed him..."

"So, how did he die?"

" _The handcuffed body, which appeared to have been skinned raw while the victim was still conscious, wa_ s _littered with stab wounds and minor amputations. The actual cause of death has been recorded as asphyxiation."_

"Kisumi was strangled then?" there was no hint of care in Sousuke's voice. Matching the same tone Rin took when narrating the snippets from the paper.

"Nope," Rin smiled smugly before reading on, " _The victim was castrated in a very hacked, jagged manner, the severed organ was found inserted deeply into his throat, it is believed he had already been force fed his testicles."_

"The asshole died as he lived, choking on dick."

" _The police are treating this as a murder case,_ _along with the_ _notion_ _the fire was started deliberately to cover the crime and erase evidence. As of yet there are no suspects been named however the police are on the trail of fishmongers who are great fans of rap music due to the only item left in undamaged was a mixtape belonging to incarcerated rap star Big P_ _a_ _pa NG which is assumed the perpetrator accidentally dropped at the scene, combined with the fact the whole area smelt of mackerel,_ " he tossed the paper aside after not finding any more information, let out a whispered thankyou to Nagisa and Haru.

All bringing a genuine smile to Rin's lips, that the police had put 2 and 2 together and ended up with 5, these were the top trained officers investigating and they was so way off it was actually comical to him. The smile was also laced with the slightest satisfaction; satisfaction aimed all at Haru, almost proud and happy for him that he got to claim revenge for Makoto, and of course satisfaction that the bastard got he deserved. He didn't deserve to live if Sousuke Jnr didn't. Of course the fact it was such a brutal death added to that smile, Nagisa sure was inventive for a baby-faced wannabe thug!

Sousuke didn't understand the full reasoning behind his husband's smile. There hadn't been an opportunity to inform him about his talk with Nagisa, both concerning the spiking of Sou's drink and the planning of getting revenge on the bubblegum bitch, of course Rin would of course at a later date tell Sou about the Rohypnol, he had a right to know but so far obviously the focus was purely on their son. But, Sousuke could at least take a pretty good guess what brought the smile to Rin's face, if Kisumi's death in anyway brought even the smallest part of closure to Sousuke Jnr's then it was worth it.

"Pool 4 is all done Yamazaki. Had to replace a broken step as well but it's all up to standard now," the maintenance guy announced out of nowhere, slinging his tool bag down on the floor by the desk, snatching up the pen that was left out for customer use to sign the papers indicating the job had been done.

"Can you have a look at the radiator in the staff room? It doesn't seem to be working."

"Ah that's been down for the last week, needs a replacement part. I ordered it but it hasn't arrived yet. Once it does I can get it up and running again. Mikoshiba is already aware of it anyway," Sousuke filed the signed form as the guy picked his tool bag up, heading for the main entrance, "If there's nothing else, my shift has finished so catch you tomorrow Yamazaki."

"Nothing else I can think of, no reports of any new repairs. Safe journey home Kirishima."

"You too. Oh and by the way, lifeguard Nao told me about your son. I'm so sorry man, that must be tough, losing a baby so young. Deepest sympathies Yamazaki. See ya tomorrow."

Sousuke could only nod in response, the lump in his throat had returned at the mention of Sousuke Jnr. However it was nothing compared to Rin's reaction. The tears had yet to fall, but his head was down, hands covering his face in an attempt to stop any tears or sobs. A failure due to what Sousuke saw was a jolting of his shoulders.

"Rin, I -," he had no idea what he could say to help bring comfort to his distressed lover. He simply placed a comforting arm around his spouse which Rin accepted only for a few seconds before shrugging it away.

"I, uh, the pool's free, I'm going to go swimming. See you in a few hours."

Rin stood, finishing the rest of his water, crumpling the cup and tossing it into the waste-basket by Sousuke's feet – completely missing, "Fuck it."

Rin leaned over his husband's knees to reach the cup to place in the bin, causing Sousuke a lot of difficulty in keeping calm. Rin leaning of his knees was reminiscent of all the times naked Rin would be over his knees, wincing but begging for me as he repeatedly slapped the hell outta that tight, perfectly rounded ass. Oh god, how could Rin be so tempting, so hot, so alluring without even trying?

He was brought out of his pleasurable memories that had travelled from spanking to filling that cute ass by the shriek that Rin let out. At first he assumed it was because Rin had felt the twitching and hardening in his jeans, but then he noticed where Rin was looking; straight forward at as his computer screen. Sousuke mentally kicked himself hard, kicked himself for not exiting or at least minimizing the page that was the result of google images. The words was still there in the search bar at the top: _Baby coffins._

"Rin I'm sorry, I fucked up. I should of closed it when you came in," he apologise to his now fully weeping husband who had curled back up into himself, sitting actually on Sousuke lap, head resting on his shoulder as he cried his eyes out like a child sitting on their parent to cry. Sousuke could do nothing but hold him tight.

"Why Sou? Why?"

"Sousuke Jnr is going to be asleep for a very long while. He will need a nice, comfy cosy crib that is perfect for him won't he rather than just a plain, generic one. I just wanted to see what was on offer for him," the whale shark reached down to place a kiss on Rin's head.

"So early though? He's only fell asleep yesterday Sousuke, I – I don't want to put him to bed yet...," his voice trailed off into sniffs.

"I was reading some stuff online Rin. I know our first bereavement counselling session isn't until Friday but … in the forum I was reading, other parent's dealing with this... It said that acceptance is the first step. We can help achieve that by planning his fu – fu – fu – fune uh, celebration of his life," he spoke as softly and gently as he could, Rin didn't respond, only with more tears. As they was on the subject anyway, Sousuke braved it and continued, "I had one idea. As he is a water baby, why don't we scatter his ashes at sea? He will have a chance to visit the entire world via ocean."

"NO! NO! NO!," Rin was screaming, beating his fists against Sou's chest which quickly subsided once the seme had took him into an even tighter hug, rubbing his back and letting him cry out more, before he found his voice to talk again, "He's just a baby and he is too much like you, he will get lost and be all alone. No, I want him with my parents."

"Sure darling," again Sou kissed his husband's forehead before resting his chin there while rocking him, "Rin, Pool 4 is ready now."

"I, I don't want to go yet," he gave Sou a squeeze, slowly raising his tear-stained yet still beautiful face to stare into those droopy-teal eyes, turquoise eyes that gazed just as lovingly back into those huge, tearful scarlet orbs. Their eyes never trailed once as their lips began to ever so slowly but surely get closer, close enough to feel the other's warm breath stroke their mouths, close enough to feel the pressure of the other's lips against theirs, close enough to taste their husband's tongue.

"RIN! AT LAST I FOUND YOU! YAY!" came the excitable familiar voice that neither Rin nor Sousuke could place until they actually broke their long awaited and needed kiss to view the newcomer.

"COACH SASABE? What the hell you doing here?" asked a very surprised Rin,

"I been looking all over for you! I heard what happened -,"

"Please no more sympathies or condolences," stated Sousuke, not sure he would be able to contain himself from ripping up another card if presented to him.

"I'm not here for that, I mean I am sorry and all about your son but I desperately need to speak to Rin. I went to the hospital and by the time I got there they said you had been released home, so I went to your home address and I think it was your sister that answered, she said you had already left and gave me the address of this gym. If only you had your damn phone on."

"Sorry... haven't really wanted people to bother me at the moment and to be honest would you mind if I call you back later. Give me a little time and I will contact you Coach," Rin snuggled even more into Sousuke as a sign he wanted to be alone with his husband.

"Look I'm sorry but time is one thing we don't have. It's a race against the clock _._ Can we please use like a private room or something, just for 5 minutes?"

"Sure, I apologise for sounding snappy but whatever you want to say, you can say here in front of Sousuke."

"Thanks, look I'll get straight down to it," Coach Sasabe grabbed a free chair stacked by the wall, placing it behind the desk so he could speak clearly to Rin, "The guy that we had pencilled in for the butterfly in the relay and several individual butterfly events, literally the guy that replaced you and took your slot. Well... he's just been done for illegal use of steroids, drug dealing and a whole lot of other crap – basically he's looking at a long stretch inside and is off the team. Meaning it's six weeks to the Olympics and we are a team member short!"

"Wait, wait, are you asking me join the team?"

"Boy, you're fast(!) That's why we want though," Coach Sasabe laughed at his own stupid little pun which both ignored

"But, as much as I appreciate the offer I don't understand. I know I came in top 3 at the time trials but I pulled out before I could qualify at the swim meet. What about all the others that achieved qualifying times at the swim meet? Surely they earned their place fairly."

"Rin let me tell you the truth. The Olympics is not only big earners for our gold medal winners, but is a great cash cow to the country of the winners and the fat cats behind the scenes. We need people on the team that we know we can rely on 100% to give it everything they have and be a dead cert on walking away with gold. Rin that person is YOU. Your times at the time trials beat all the other hopefuls at the swim meet. We want you!"

"You have Nanase, you already have a dead cert to bring back gold."

"He's our Freestyle king, we need you to slay all the others in butterfly. Imagine, Japan dominating the entire male swimming events! The glory Rin, the glory, not only for the swimming team but all of Japan! Plus the prize money would increase for us all," Sasabe winked at Rin upon the mention of money.

"Even if I wanted to, you seem to be forgetting. It's six weeks away, I still have bruises, cuts, scrapes, a sprained wrists, baby weight and asshole that feels like it was ripped in half! I'm in no condition to compete."

"Rin...," Sousuke spoke for the first time since the Coach's arrival, gently pulling his husband's face to him so he could take in every word, "what did you say to me at Samezuka?"

"Lot's of stuff..."

" _Don't crush your potential before you even try!_ If anybody can be focused enough to recover and heal in a space of six weeks to achieve their Olympic dream, it's YOU. You are an amazing, dedicated, talented, inspirational swimmer Rin, you have to take this chance, not only will you regret it if you don't but you have to do it, not just for yourself and for your father but for Sousuke Jnr. Don't let his death be in vain. Turn it into a positive and do it for him."

It was quite surprising to Rin, this time at the mention of their son and his death it didn't bring him to tears again, in fact it had the opposite reaction. Sousuke's pep talk had installed a new sense of confidence, a reason to carry on and fight, something to aim for and focus on, something which he felt he had lost after losing SJ. He took a gulp, reading himself to accept Coach Sasabe's offer.

"I still think it's wrong though for me to get a free pass when all the other's participated in the swim meet, that's the standard Olympic rules."

"It's not exactly a free pass. We can't break Olympic rule by giving you a 'free pass' however we were able to bend the rules a little."

"What do I have to do? You going to hold another swim meet for me to enter?"

"No time for that, but you still have to pass the qualifying times for the swim meets, technically you already did at the time trials but that doesn't count, it has to be again at the swim meet."

"So what's the solution?"

"I have a copy of all the hopefuls times that they achieved at the swim meet. I have officials waiting in the car, if we go into one of the spare pools here, we can have our own little swim meet. You swim the same lengths that was set out at the swim meet, the officials timing you."

"And then what?"

"If your time beats all the others, well," Coach Sasabe smiled as he shrugged, "you'll be heading for the Olympic gold."

 **HAPPY ENDING IN THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS :D**

 **A/N: I never planned for Haru to have a hand in Kisumi's murder but my sister / Haru RPer who hates Kisumi too made me xD**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Typical brothers! Always fighting, competing and showing off, but deep down the two ginger Mikoshiba brothers loved each other, was proud of each other and always supported each other – especially when it came to swimming but right now the swordfish wanted nothing more than to strangle the otter! How could one 18 year old cause so much trouble? He was literally going to murder his little brother! Either that or ban him from bringing that stupid pet insect of his everytime he come to visit.

It had all started when Gou had invited Momo and his boyfriend Nitori to stay at the Mikoshiba mansion during the Olympic games, she thought it would be the perfect idea; a little family reunion so they could all be together while they watch and cheer on their very own Olympic hero. Deep down, truthfully, she felt lonely, well lonely wasn't the exact word, more uncomfortable in the strange new atmosphere - for the past 9 months she had her brother and Sousuke living there, now they was going to be absent for 3 weeks, it did leave a hole, one she filled with her brother-in-law and partner. She may of reconsidered if she had of known that Pyunsuke would be leaving literal holes in her furniture, clothes and walls!

Today was the third day of the Olympics however the first day that Rin was scheduled to be competing in an event, the 200m butterfly. Seijuro had already taken his place in front of their 80 inch plasma flat-screen TV, the place on their large, velvet corner sofa that he always claimed as his, energy drink clutched in one hand, Gou on his lap once she came from the kitchen carrying two large colourful bowls overflowing with popcorn that she had just melted butter over the top of both. She kept one for herself and Seijuro, which he took took a handful of as soon as she got comfy on his lap, the other was for Nitori and Momo, she placed their bowl on the coffee table by the smaller matching couch as the little grey duck already had both hands occupied, in one he held the Japanese flag while in the left he waved a home-made banner to cheer Rin on. As for Momo? He had been missing for the past 30 minutes as he searched high and low for his stag beetle which had gotten loose from his jar once again, though the slamming, banging and running footsteps indicated he was near by.

"Hey twerp! I will squish that damn bug of yours if you don't quieten down!," threatened a pissed off Seijuro, his anger increasing tenfold when he heard an enormous crash, "I swear, you will pay for any damage."

"Momo-kun, try and find Pyunsuke later, he won't be able to go to far. Come and sit down or you will miss Rin-senpai's race," Nitori called out sweetly to his lover, trying to calm the situation.

It worked, for Momo at least. He put his hunt for his beloved beetle on hold as he gloomily trekked into the main lounge area, sticking his tongue out at his elder brother and snatching up the bowl of popcorn for himself which he tucked into, a constant pout on his face.

"I would be able to pay you back if you actually paid me a proper wage and not peanuts," retorted Momo.

"Should actually do some work their then and not leave it all up to Ai and you would be paid as much!"

"I still have to attend Samezuka!"

"Which you had to retake! Only student ever to be kept back."

"I'm telling mom!"

"Fine, I will tell mom she should have had a headache the night you was conceived!"

"You two please! This is a very important day for my brother, can we please put this bickering aside and instead watch and support him?" pleaded Gou, to which both Mikoshibas murmured their apologies, but only after Momo had thrown 3 popcorn which lodged in the blood-orange coloured wavy hair of his brother. Seijuro didn't retort and soon they forgot their mini debate and focused on the screen.

Right now it was just boring commentary, recaps of the winners from previous events which ranged from numerous different sports, an interview, a segment promoting the city that was host, adverts, then finally it got to Rin's first event. As the announcers spoke, the camera panned over all the entrants as they prepared for the race. They saw men stretching, some chatting, some jogging on the spot however the one that stood out the most, slap-bang in the middle was the shark, the shark that performed his ever famous snap of his googles which he would always do before a race while at Samezuka.

"Rin-senpai! I see him! SENPAIIII! It's him! It's Rin-senpai!" Nitori chimed excitedly, merrily waving his flag and banner, blowing on a whistle that none of the three people in the room knew how he got.

"He looks so dedicated, so ready! Come on, Onii-chan, I know you can do it!" the only female in there boasted proudly about her brother, "He has that determined look in his eye, I just know he will – Hey what happened?"

The TV suddenly went to black, as if it was switched off.

Gou frantically started pressing all the buttons on the remote control in an attempt that one would magically switch it back on, after realising the standby button wasn't working. Seijuro had gotten up and ventured over to the TV, ramming his thumb against the on/off button which did no good, he checked the device over seeing if maybe a wire or something had come loose.

"MOMOTAROU!"

"What did I do now?"

"What your bloody bug did! He's chewed, cut or whatever the hell that insect does, through the power wire!"

"Ah! You found Pyunsuke?" Momo jumped up excitedly to rush over to rescue his pet, totally not caring it had ruined his brother's TV.

"Hey Pyunsuke, meet Mr Foot," said a very annoyed Seijuro.

"Noooooooo!" the ginger otter dived forward to rescue his stag beetle from being crushed into the carpet; in doing so he paid no regard to his surroundings which ended up with him knocking the entire TV off the standing unit – the glass shattered everywhere. Momo made a rapid exit when he saw the scathing look on his brother's face.

"I don't understand... Why isn't this one working either?" panicked Gou who had given up with the TV in the lounge and rushed straight to the kitchen where another television was, granted not as big as the main one but she did not want to miss her brother's race. However it was the same story as the other one, it just would not turn on, the screen was just black showing nothing but Gou's frustrated reflection.

"Is that fucking beetle again? I swear I will drown it!" exhaled a very irate Seijuro as he too entered the kitchen, arm around Gou to try and soothe to see if he could get the kitchen set to work.

"No Seijuro-senpai," piped up little Nitori, "I checked straightaway when Gou-kun had trouble turning it on. But all the wires are connected and fully plugged in so I have no idea."

"Fuck," Seijuro tested a few switches around the kitchen including the kettle, microwave, fridge and lights, none of them worked, "I bet when it chewed through, it fucked all the electrics up."

"Pyunsuke is not an it!" Momo retorted as he watched his elder sibling head to the closet where the electric box was to see if a button had been tripped.

"What about my brother's race?" Gou asked almost crying.

"Gou-kun, do you have a laptop? We can go to the website and watch it live," Nitori offered, trying his best to be helpful to make up for his boyfriend's behaviour.

"Sei's is at work, I have mine but it needs charging. I can't even put it on charge if there's no electric! I am missing his race!" Gou started to sob, a sight the young duckling hated to see, he again tried to play the superhero.

"Upstairs, on the desk in our guest room, I think I saw Sousuke-senpai's laptop laying there. Hopefully it has some battery left on it, and I am sure he wouldn't mind us borrowing it as it is to watch Rin-senpai. I shall go and fetch it!"

"Why you so mean to me and my Pyunsuke?" pouted Momo, as he stood at the bottom of the step-ladder while the elder was at the top, fiddling with the box and controllers.

"Keep it under control and I wouldn't be!"

"He doesn't get loose often."

"Where is he now?"

"Uhhhhh... I'll go look for him,"

Momo realised when he went to rescue Pyunsuke from behind the TV, the crash had distracted him enough to not get a full hold of his pet. So before he could be scolded any more by his big brother, and vowing to himself to find his stag beetle and make sure he was correctly secured in his jar, he sped off. Another huge mistake by the otter – as he turned to sprint off, the toe of his sneaker caught the leg of the ladder; the result led to the already irate swordfish come tumbling all the way down, smacking his head on the wooden tiled floor.

An array of colourful expletives followed after Momo as his furious sibling gave chase, however he soon abandoned said chase as he passed the kitchen and heard his girlfriend's tears. Thus, reminding him at the job at hand. Seijuro saw his sweetheart Gou sat at the breakfast bar alongside his future brother in law, Ai, Sousuke's laptop open and set-up, she was panicking still, head in her hands as the little grey duck tried to figure out the problem.

"Not charged?" Seijuro asked, pushing in between the two to try and see what he could do.

"No, Seijuro-senpai, the battery is full but we just can't seem to connect to the internet," stated Nitori, watching as his lover's sibling and boss tried numerous attempts to get it to work before actually checking the Wi-Fi line. Same story … Pyunsuke!

"WHAT ABOUT RIN'S RACE? I WANT TO WATCH MY BROTHER COMPETE!" cried Gou, as her man started to rant to Momo once more about his idiotic beetle.

"Well there's nothing else for it, get in the car and we will watch it at the gym. I am sorry sweetheart, there's nothing else I can do right now. If we hurry we can catch see the end and then watch the re-cap."

x-x-x-x SouRin x-x-x-x

After a few traffic jams, the Mikoshibas had finally managed to make it across the city to where Seijuro's head gym was located. Being manager had it advantages and perks, like being able to park right by the main entrance; so luckily it wasn't a huge trek for the 4 to get inside.

The gym was open as it was a weekday however at this time of the day was when there was a general lull of customers, therefore the majority of staff were huddled in front of the large TV that was was in the staff room, adjacent to the reception and entrance. They all was glued to the screen as they saw their boss' brother in law (and colleagues husband) race the 200m butterfly, or they did 20 minutes ago.

"Hey Mikoshiba-sama! Thought you had the day off today," stated Nao, the lifeguard, immediately standing and offering his seat to Gou.

"Long story," sighed the ginger, momentarily glancing at the otter who was now too preoccupied with throwing his full weight against the vending machine to dislodge a candy bar that hadn't fallen all the way to the bottom.

"Has my brother's race been on yet?" asked Gou, as she thanked Nao and hurriedly took the seat he had pulled out for he.

Eyes trained on the screen, she gasped when she realised, the competitor, a dark haired guy stood on the lowest platform of the podium, head bent as he accepted the bronze medal for 200m Butterfly. The sign that flashed up at the bottom told viewers his name which Gou could not pronounce, his time and that he was from Russia.

"So what's the story with Rin-senpai? Did he win?" asked an over-excited Nitori to the gym staff that had been lucky enough to view the race.

"Not saying," Nao exchanged smirks with all there that had seen it.

" _200m Butterfly, achieving the silver medal,_ " began the announcer, _"representing Ja-,"_

"Oh no, only silver?" Gou could hardly believe it. So far and yet so close.

"There still other events Gou-kun," assured Nitori, patting her on the shoulder, "we should at least be proud of Rin-senpai that he managed to attain second place. Second place is still amazing!"

"Oh I am, just feel disappointed for him...

"- maica, Mickey Marley," finished the announcer.

"Jamaica? Wait so that wasn't Rin?!" Gou sat forward in her chair as she saw a West Indian looking man complete with dreadlocks step forward, stand the middle highest platform and receive the silver medal, shaking hands and posing as he done so.

"Please Nao-kun, Tell us! Did Rin-Senapi get gold?" asked a very hopeful Nitori.

"I just know onii-chan won, he just had to!" Gou had her fists grasping thin air.

"Well if you look in the background, you can see some of the other competitors," explained Seijuro, getting closer to the screen, "the majority of the other entrants wait there to applaud the winners, I can't see Rin though. Either you're right and he's waiting back for his medal presentation or -,"

"Or he's thrown another girly tantrum cos he lost and stormed off," interjected Momo, crouching at the bottom of the vending machine now as he tried to snake his hand up through the panel to try and reach the candy bar from this angle.

"Momo, you can either take a seat next to me where you will sit on your hands or you can wait in the car! You will not ruin this day for my Gou or for Rin."

"Sorry Ni-San but I am hungry."

"Take my wallet and go to the café on the next street."

When the otter finally had settled with the knowledge there was sandwiches and sushi in the staff room refrigerator, the rest of the gathered returned their attention to the screen and the live Olympic Games.

Their view to the gold medal winner who was already standing on the middle platform waving rigorously to the cheering crowd was obscured by a mass of confetti, when the camera moved angle however the occupants of the Swordfish gym exploded into more rapturous applause than the entire audience at the Games put together when they saw the red-headed shark stood there, tears streaming down his face as he celebrated his win. They watched as Rin shook hands with the officials, they watched as Rin kissed the cheek of the lady giving him a bouquet, they watched as Rin bowed forward to accept the gold medal to be hung around his neck, they watched as Rin raised his medal towards the ceilings and mouthed "I done it Father. This is for you and SJ!", they watched as Rin stopped suddenly in the middle of his posing and waving as he jumped off the podium, they watched as Rin sprinted the length of the arena and the pool, they watched as Rin reached up the audience barrier to pull down his husband and embraced him.

They watched full-on as the camera honed in on a close-up of Rin and Sousuke sharing a long, wet, deep celebratory kiss.

x-x-x-x SouRin x-x-x-x

It had been roughly five hours since Rin's win, his time since filled with photos, interviews, meetings, talks with the Coach etc left actual little precious time to spend with his whale shark hubby, however through all his prior engagements he felt that kiss. That kiss that felt like it had stained his lips, the kiss that lingered on his mouth … Sousuke was with him and still congratulating him. This in itself made the Gold Medal winner beam even more.

Sadly though the feel of Sousuke's lips ingrained on his was all he had of his lover with all the other engagements so it was finally a great relief to be let go that evening with the orders to fully rest and recover for the next day was the 50m Freestyle – an event that Rin was also entered, Haru had taken the longer distant freestyle events.

He wearily, but more than happy, strolled back to his hotel room, gold medal purposefully on show which jangled around his neck, protruding his chest out non-too modestly whenever anyone passed.

The key card buzzed him into his room. Sliding his specially made Olympic jacket adorned with the Japanese flag on the sleeves from his shoulders as he entered in preparation to head to the en-suite shower, his hands then sliding to the pull on matching bottoms however before he even realised what was happening, he was shoved roughly against the wall, lips pressed to his, a large hand clamped over his hand that was about to removes his pants.

Rin wasted no time in returning the kiss to his husband, hands freely running through those messy dark locks as their tongues clashed. Sousuke very quickly removing the rest of Rin's clothing; leaving him naked all except for the Gold Medal hanging so formally around his neck.

The medal winner soon realised his husband was naked also, the already rock hard but dripping wet appendage pressing eagerly into his thigh. Hooking his leg around the whale shark's waist, Sousuke pulled up the other leg to join; his hands cupping his Olympic champion rounded ass cheeks, his fingers probing deeply inside. He tried lift his body up more, laying on the wall at an angle to help Sousuke get a much better access to the hole that Rin right now needed fill which hadn't been for the past two months, instead though Sousuke pulled his uke to him, supporting his weight while still probing and scissoring with two fingers he carried him over to the large bed, dropping him on it gently.

"Sou...," Rin pleaded, begged for Sousuke to continue their kiss as he tried to pull him down on top when he saw that instead his lover had knelt at the bottom of the bed, head between Rin's legs.

"Rin, my gold medal winning angel, I want to take you more than anything. Show you over and over with my body how proud I am of you but your health is more important than my needs," he examined Rin's perineum region thoroughly, his tongue tracing the scar from the cut at the birth, trailing lower to ease the healed entrance that was literally calling to Sousuke to be filled, "and not only your body but you Rin, after all that's happened, are you ready for this?"

"Darling.. this," Rin lifted up his medal into Sou's view, "this symbolizes a new chapter for us, a new start, a new era. Past is past. I am ready sweetheart, I am only sorry it took me so long... I kept you shut out for two months but I am ready."

Sousuke leant forward and took a long deep kiss.

"I just don't want to hurt you. I was there, I saw the pain you endured, I saw your grimaces and winces, I heard your screams and whimpers. I saw all that blood," Sousuke stared down into into those scarlet orbs, thumb rubbing against that puckered entrance in an attempt to soothe it.

"You could never hurt me. It's an act of love therefore no matter how much agony it may still cause me it will be nothing but pleasure. Its what we need Sou."

"You need to heal...," he was cut off by another kiss, this time initiated by Rin.

"I healed. Maybe not 100% but hey if I can win an Olympic medal then I can take you," he giggled into the kiss, "but what's more important baby is that we need to heal, as a couple. It's time for us to next this step together. Are you ready Sou?"

"Yes! But your -,"

Again Rin silenced Sousuke with a kiss, but this time he realised he needed to show Sousuke he was ready to take him, ready to be intimate with him again. Ready to move on from their tragedy and instead celebrate. He would have to physically show him.

Rin moved his hips so his sweet healed up cherry was lined up exactly to take all of Sou, rubbing that entrance against the head to entice it in more. He reached down to dip his fingers in the leaking pre-cum which he spread over himself, eyes continuing to stare at Sou as if begging for him to push it in in one hard thrust.

An action both achieved together.

Just like after a few good hard thrusts later when both came together.

Even after all this time they was still united in body, spirit and rhythm.

x-x-x-x SouRin x-x-x-x

Rin ended up winning a further 4 gold medals at that Olympic games, every event he was entered in, including a medley relay with Haru who also won gold for every event he was entered in. Both set new records for times.

Each time, the night that followed, Sousuke and Rin would celebrate the victory by spending the whole night healing their relationship, not to mention Sousuke wanted his actions to prove how proud and in awe he was of his beloved spouse.

But, even though Rin left the Olympic games not only with a fully repaired marriage, a healed body, acceptance of their loss, glory, fame and 5 gold medals (not to mention all the money he would receive for winning each medal), he left with something even more important, something far more precious.

Something he wouldn't find out about until he returned home, and christened their new en-suite toilet, in their own newly brought mini-manor, one early morning when he was awoken with a bout of morning sickness.

x-x-x-x SouRin x-x-x-x

It was a very cold autumn day, in fact Sou had to pull his jacket around him tighter as the October weather swirled around them. Being up on top of a hill with little to no protection from the biting wind wasn't exactly a great help, but nonetheless he was going to stay in that spot until Rin had completed whatever he needed to do.

Of course the fact, that this secluded place where Rin stood teary-eyed but full of pride and purpose, speaking to the large decorated monument that symbolised the resting place of their son as well as Rin's parents, meant that Sousuke would of course spend a few moments with his namesake but for now he let his husband have a little private time with his parents and SJ.

It had been the first time both had returned to this sacred, precious site since the funeral of Sousuke Jnr, in the lead up to the Olympics Rin had done nothing but train, train and train, Sousuke his taking the role of his full time personal coach and trainer. Once the Olympics was over that for year and Rin had returned to Japanese soil, he realised he had become a mini-celebrity in his own right, therefore was quickly booked for interviews both magazine and TV, photo-shoots, promotions, signings and even had offers for a full frontal centrefold in Japan's leading gay magazine. With his feminine yet boyish good looks, slim muscular body and pert rounded ass it was easy to see why Rin was rapidly becoming the favourite pin-up for gays and bisexuals off all ages, a factor the big companies wanted to cash in; so all in all the Olympic medal winner had literally not a second to breathe, however a few days ago the headmaster of Samezuka had contacted Rin's agent (a.k.a Sousuke) to book him to give a pep talk to the current students so being back in this region gave them the time and space to revisit their son.

Sousuke pulled his scarf tighter around him in a fight against the bitter wind, a tiny part of him wanted to leave to escape the weather however paternal instinct won out so he stayed until Rin finished his private conversation. His eyes roamed around the view, which granted was a very picturesque from being so high up on the peak of the hill, it did help soothe his grief a little in knowing Sousuke Jnr was laid to rest in such a scenic place. When his vision eventually fell back to his husband, he saw Rin holding an outstrectched arm which ended in a fist against the huge ornate monument, a sign of love and respect that Rin had always exchanged with his Father's obelisk since childhood that he had always done as a form of goodbye. The dark haired whale shark took this as his turn to spend with SJ so began the slow walk from under the sakura tree where he was waiting over to Rin, his son and in-laws.

Instead of the shark backing away though, he knelt down and to Sousuke's astonishment started to dig in the dirt with his own bare hands! By the time Sousuke was beside his husband, he had made a fair sized hole to which greatly shocked the teal-eyed seme even more, he removed one of the gold medals from his neck; not even hesitating to see which event that medal was for, and laid it neatly in the freshly dug hole before recovering it with dirt.

"Uh, Rin are you sure you want to bury one of your medals here?"

"Three people Sou. Three people died to get me to the Olympics. I wouldn't even have one medal if it wasn't for their sacrifices," he stood, wiping the dirt from his hands, "Giving them a medal, a medal that is rightfully theirs seems the least I can do."

"Well baby as long as your sure," he placed an arm around his husband and nuzzled into his neck, "Mind if I have my turn with the mini-me? We do have to get going soon, Samezuka and then back to Tokyo for that TV interview and then-,"

"Sousuke I need to talk to you."

"Can it wait for later?"

"No, I uh, I wanted to do here."

"O-K... go ahead darling."

"I will go and give the talk and whatever else to Samezuka, to be honest I kinda owe them a debt too for getting me to Olympic standard but all the other stuff, all that celeb crap, I'm giving it up."

"Well if that's what you want, then I will support your decision, but why?"

"Because now we have something much more important to focus on."

"I don't get it..."

"Remember the nights I won my medals, how we celebrated..."

"Not exactly going to forget those nights in a hurry."

"Well we never used protection did we."

"No, I don't think it ever crossed our minds. Fuck … Kisumi … I could have given you something!" Sousuke said alarmed at the thought.

"Oh you gave me something alright but no sweetheart, it wasn't anything like STD or infection. On the contrary."

"I don't follow.."

"Three mornings ago I was awoken in the early hours by a bout of vomiting. It made me wonder if maybe, just maybe.. So I went to the local pharmacy and brought a test," Rin reached into the pocket of his large overcoat, pulling out a wrapped box with a ribbon on to which he passed onto Sou, "Happy belated birthday darling."

Sousuke grabbed the present and tore at the wrapping, revealing the used pregnancy test inside. The positive pregnancy test inside.

"R-Rin? Is this true?" his hands was literally shaking, his mouth more dry than this eyes.

"It's why I wanted to do it here. To let my parents know they would be grandparents again, to let SJ know he would be a big brother, and to tell you my beloved husband, that you are going to be a father again," Sousuke's hands immediately clung to Rin's stomach, "I am 10 weeks pregnant."

 **I am so so sorry about this chapter, it didn't turn out the way I wanted at all but sadly I couldn't spend no longer on it and am forced to rush to finish it due to university commitments. I at least wanted a huge detailed lemon for the hotel scene but please imagine in that yourself xx**

 **Anyway there will be one last chapter that sums the whole story up so please stay tuned.**

 **Again sorry for the chapter, and thankyou soooo much for reading xx**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 **\- 4 YEARS LATER / THE NEXT OLYMPICS -**

He tried to move his arm, it felt dead from being in the same position with a weight on for the past few hours, but decided against it when the movement caused a slight murmur of the sleeping precious little princess in his arms. His other arm was no better being bent around his sleeping husband who had his head nestled into his shoulder, his bad shoulder and of course being asleep also, Rin's red head felt like a dead weight.

" _I thought flying in first class was suppose to be comfortable!_ " thought Sousuke to himself, kicking his legs in irony at the mass of leg room in front of him but cramped arm space.

A grueling 20 minutes later, Sousuke tried as long as he could to cope with the pain and uneasiness but it was too much. He knew he wouldn't be able to alter his left arm, just one of the things he had learned to expect as a parent, but his shoulder and Rin on the right; well as much as he didn't want to wake his Olympic champion, he needed the rest after such an intense Games, but Rin could easily fall back to sleep once settled in another position so he decided to slowly and carefully pull out the his arm that had been so far on the flight home, encircled around his husband.

" _I could just move his head so his chin is just perched on my shoulder.."_

"Whaaa-uhhh?" moaned the shark, rubbing his eyes as he awoke from Sou's attempt at maneuvering him, he let out a massive yawn before starting to awaken slowly before realizing where he was, "are we there yet then?"

"You sound just like Teal!," Sousuke joked, kissing away the small trail of drool on the shark's chin, "Nah, another hour or so. Sorry I awoke you."

"It's fine," he stretched out in his seat before letting his focus fall on the small precious princess, curled up in his husband arms, smiling softly to himself as he his fingers played carelessly with a long dark red strand falling from one of her pigtails, tied up in her namesake's colour ribbon, tied proudly by her Daddy who had spent 30 plus minutes trying to do her hair. (Even though and hour before, Sou had attempted a French plait which he could just not get the hang of so ended up putting it up in bunches)

"I was thinking Rin..." the whale shark started after spending a good few moments watching the mother of his child go all gooey-eyed as the red head stroked the slumbering female version of himself. Viewing a bonding moment between mother and daughter, the two most important people in his life, always warmed his heart. And of course vice versa, for Rin.

"Hmm?" he glanced up only brief, still managed to place a kiss on that strong jawline of Sousuke's as he did so.

"I wonder if it's some kind of omen? That this year's Olympics will be an exact repeat of the last one?"

"Well... it was. I broke all the previous world records I set AND achieved 5 gold medals again," he waved the three medals proudly that had hung around his neck since the closing ceremony in Sou's face – the other was hung around Teal's little neck, the other she had insisted on putting on her cuddly toy whale shark she took around everywhere with her. _Toy Daddy needs a_ _gold_ _medal too_ _since human Daddy_ _h_ _as a bad shoulder_ _so didn't_ _have a chance to win one!_ She had stated in her cute but bossy regal tone while crossing her arms and stamping her foot; but as if Rin or Sousuke would deny their spoilt little princess anything!

"Hmm not the medals, and I didn't mean so much the games themselves. I was referring to what happened after …."

"The media? All the attention? Probably. Attitude magazine have already got me lined up for shoot with my medals …. and just my my medals," he let out a tiny smirk at the thought of the full page spread they had planned out for him..

"I don't like you doing those sleazy magazines."

"Jealousssssss?" Rin laughed smugly.

"Of course."

"They look, you get to touch. And taste," Rin's tongue flicked Sou's ear as he drawled out each word teasingly, "But I can turn it down if it bothers you. Good money though, just means Teal will be getting a puppy or a pony for her birthday instead of both."

"I told you that was a stupid idea, she's too young for both. You spoil that girl too much."

"Ha! And you don't!," Rin laughed jabbing at Sou, "You know who her favourite parent is! But either way, she made it clear she she wants two pets."

"Then I will get her a rabbit!"

"Well you're her favourite pet anyway," Rin giggled before pulling Sou's head down to place another kiss on him, this time going for those tasty lips, "and mine."

"No, What I meant was, well, y'know, how we celebrated your win, thoroughly... then 9 months later," he nodded down towards the still sleeping beautiful 3 year old in her custom made Disney princess dress and shark hoodie that he was now gently rocking in his left arm, before using his right to rub Rin's stomach.

"You think it will?" Rin's hand automatically clasped as his tummy.

"Hmm-mmm, hope so at least."

"You really want, and are ready for another child Sou?"

"I'll be honest Rin. I want a son. We had a son and …," he faltered slightly at the memory of SJ, "Don't get me wrong, this little madam can wrap me around her finger with one smile but I would like to try for another and hope we have a son."

"If it happens it happens, and straight after the Olympics is the best time too, but if it hasn't …," Rin stared straight into Sousuke's teal eyes, the same eyes their daughter had inherited hence her name, licking his lips at the thought, "we can send Teal to either Gou's or Ai's, and then, we will not leave the bed until I can make you a Daddy again. Sound good, mmm?"

"Veeerrryy," Sousuke instantly fantasized what the next few weeks would entail for him and Rin and couldn't help himself but smack his lips fiercely against Rin's. He'd rather let that outburst of passion emit via his lips than travel elsewhere when he had his child on his lap!

"One problem though darling," Rin panted as he pulled away from the hungry kiss, he too obviously had envisioned the same as Sousuke, "little ears are listening!"

Both looked down instinctively to see those giant but droopy bright teal eyes, just like Sou's, set in an extraordinary cute feminine version of Rin's face, staring up at them, smiling coyly with a shrug of the shoulders as she saw her parents register she was awake.

"Good sleep angel?" Rin laughed as he helped wipe the little sleepers from her eyes.

"Always on Daddy, he is big, soft, warm and comfy," she snuggled up to her father, playing with the fins of her animal plushy version of him, "but Mommyyyyyy, it's not fair!"

"What's not fair darling?"

"You and Daddy going to stay in bed."

"So you was listening," chuckled Sousuke

"You always wake me sooooooo early when I have playgroup. I don't get to sleep in."

"You'll get to go to Auntie Gou's. You'll get to try on all those pretty dresses again."

"Wanna go Uncle Momo's! He gives me candy."

"We have already told him about that but if you want to go Uncle Momo's and Uncle Ai's, then we sort something out sweetpea,"

"Yay! But why are you and Daddy gonna be bed for so long?" she blinked with those long eyelashes, that innocent expression etched all over that mini Rin flawless face

"That is something you don't need to know, Miss Teal Yamazaki."

"Pwincess Teal-Wose Matsoaker-Yamzaki," she corrected him in her little prim and proper voice, hands on hips. Sousuke had to look away to disguise his laughter.

"Miss Teal-Rose Matsuoka-Yamazaki actually my little princess," kissing her forehead.

"Daddddddyyyyyyyyy," Teal totally ignored Rin's attempt to make a fuss of her and focused on the dark haired whale shark who was still trying to stifle his giggles.

"Yes my angel?"

"Why you and mommy gonna stay in bed?"

"Uh … Because it's something all mommy and daddy's do."

"Why?"

"Because … Ummmm...," he looked to Rin for help

"Because um every once in a while we have to make sure the bed is comfortable and working properly," Rin raised in arms in defeat once Teal looked away to apologise to Sou for not knowing what other excuse he could come up with.

"Daddddyyyyyy, can I join?"

"No sweetheart. Only for me and Mommy."

"Why?"

"We might not need to anyway," smirked Rin as he winked at his hubby.

"Why?"

"Never mind."

"Daddddddyyyyyyy?"

"What sweetheart?" he let out a loud frustrated groan, he loved his daughter more than anything, she was his whole entire world but she had reached the stage where she had to ask a million and one questions a day.

"Where's your iPad?"

"Ah in the overhead compartment," answered Sousuke, surprised but glad in the change of topic

"I'll get it," offered Rin, standing to retrieve it from the luggage handrail.

Maybe strange for a 25 year old muscular male but his iPad, though had the odd few playlist of songs that helped get him pumped when he was at the gym whether for himself or as a coach for Rin, the majority was filled with Disney songs, the memory was full of Disney movies and pre-schooler game apps. Yes Sousuke had sacrificed his iPad for his little princess, it made her happy and kept her quiet and entertained so he concluded it was worth it.

"Not going to watch The Little Mermaid princess? I thought that was your favourite," Sousuke rested his chin gently on her head as she sat on his lap scrolling through all the films saved there, seeing that she passed The Little Mermaid, breathing a sigh of relief inwardly as she did so; he had been forced to watch that movie so many damn times he literally knew all the words!

He was just glad she wasn't swept up in the Frozen craze, she had stated very clearly, again in her regal, little miss-know-it-all voice when asked once why she didn't like Frozen, _"Elsa is so stupid! Why freeze water? You can't swim in frozen water!"_ At first, Sousuke had the slightest fear what Kisumi had taunted him about SJ was true with Teal... she was Haru's, it sounded exactly like what he would say but his foolish insecurities left as quickly as they came as memories flooded his brain of his baby girl at only a month old – they introduced her to the swimming pool and she loved it! She took to it like a Haru to water!

"You know Daddy that is, but you are very silly! We are in an airplane! We need a flyie type one not a sea one! Silly Daddy!" she shook head while continuing to mutter comically about her father as if it was so obvious they should watch an aeroplane movie, after a few more moments of muttering and scrolling, she found one, "Daddddy, I don't have a flyie one but we will watch 'laddin. They have a flying carpet and that means you have to sing 'laddin's parts on Whole New World."

"Do I have to?" Sousuke protested and pouted over-dramatically for Teal's sake, trying to earn a giggle and sympathy from her. He received neither, instead he just had one of the earphones rammed in his ear as she got comfy, handing him the iPad to hold for her.

"Of course! You are my handsome Prince Charming," she gave Sou a quick, sweet kiss before leaning back against him to watch her movie.

"I'll leave you guys to it," Rin laughed to himself as he rose once again from his seat, "I need to use the bathroom, then I'm gonna find an air hostess. I fancy Pocky melted on ramen."

x-x-x-x SouRin x-x-x-x

5 Months Later

Since the winnings from the first Olympics games and earnings from the following media campaigns and advertisements, Rin and Sousuke had enough money to buy their own fairly nice decent size home, a six bedroom mini manor complete with pool; even though they hadn't moved in straightaway. When Rin discovered he was pregnant again, the whole hassle of moving furniture, decorating plus the whole myriad of chores that came with moving home seemed too daunting, plus throw in the fact neither Rin nor Sousuke was prepared to take any chances when it come to this baby, they would not, could not risk losing another. So the plan was on Sousuke's days off from work, (he was still working at Swordfish but as a personal trainer rather than just a receptionist, a position he still filled though when needed) he would go to their new home and arrange furniture, hire decorators etc while Rin got to rest and stay at home with Gou.

Rin had filled his time redesigning SJ's room into Teal's room. At first the notion was absurd, that was SJ's room and it felt wrong, almost disrespectful to change it but as he started to plan it out, it helped a little part of him heal and move on. It helped with his acceptance and gave him something positive to focus on. Once she was born, the new manor was completely ready, all thanks to Sousuke, and Nitori of course, once it was made clear Momo was never allowed near a paint can again, and they had moved in, living there happily ever since, but still, Gou's mansion was like home, a second home. They still had their original room and Teal had hers, therefore knocking on the front door just didn't seem to enter their minds, Sousuke and Rin, as always, simply walked in as usual.

Strange. All the times previously that Gou had babysat, sorry 'looked after' her niece, (Teal would make a huge fuss about not being a baby whenever anyone mentioned the term 'babysitting' in front of her) once it was time to retrieve her they would either find Teal in the large living room, seated happily in front of the massive flatscreen (which Seijuro had paid for with the docked wages of his brother) singing along and re-enacting one of her animated princess movies or they would overhear her yabbering on enthusiastically from Gou's downstairs office / sewing room where she would sketch out and make all of her own personal designs but today it was eerily quiet when the married couple entered their old home.

"Teal? Princess?" Rin called out as he stood in the empty main room, no signs of his daughter or that she had even been there.

"Not in the kitchen," Sou called out as he took the room on the left to see if she was snacking.

"Gou? You here?"

"In here Onii-chan," came the faint, familiar voice of his sister coming from somewhere at the back of the manor – her newly converted design room.

It was difficult to spot the younger Matsuoka, now Mikoshiba, amid the piles and piles of different materials, sewing machines, sketches and mannequin dummies that all had a home in there but in the centre left they found her, sat at her little office desk she had set up in there, scrolling through some program she had of different colours.

"Where's Teal? Napping?"

"Oh no, soon after you dropped her off, Momo-kun turned up. He had to speak to Sei-chan about arranging something special for their parent's upcoming wedding anniversary, 30 years and well you know how little Teal-chan has a soft spot for Momo-kun..."

"Soft spot, that girl is getting a full blown crush," giggled Rin, fondly remembering ow Teal had gone as red as her hair as she told him one day; _Mommy, Uncle Momo is so cute, if he doesn't marry Uncle Ai, can I marry him?_

"I kinda guessed that too as she jumped into his arms when he arrived, could just be because he was eating candy when he came. Sorry, I'm sidetracking, as I was saying, he came to see Sei-chan but Sei is at work so I just told Momo-kun to meet him there. I accidentally let it slip in the conversation that today at Swordfish is when Makoto-kun is teaching his Little Orca class and he would be bringing little Levi with him -,"

"Still amazes me that Haru has the same condition as me, born with both reproductive organs. What are the odds of that hey?"

"Probably something in the water...," joked Sousuke, casually browsing Gou's discarded sketch ideas.

"Soon as the Teal heard well the next moment she was strapped into Momo's car! It was so cute at the time, I didn't have the heart to stop her as she looked so excited and happy. I'm sorry I should of called to see if it was fine."

"As long as she is safe and happy that's all that matters. Momo still may be immature in a lot of ways but he dotes on her so it's OK Gou. No worries. But what about you? Been lonely without your usual dose of Disney songs?"

"It's been a nice break actually," Gou giggled as she reached over her desk to a garment hanging under a cover that perched on her custom made wall for hanging of the most delicate, 'still-in the-process-of-making' clothes, "it gave me chance to work on the final details of her bridesmaid dress, if she was here she would be a hindrance and want to try it on and wear it all the time! That happened with that shark princess dress I made her! I'm picking colours for the sash right now, wanna see how far I have got?"

"No!," Rin abruptly cut Gou off vocally and physically by grabbing her hand as she went to unzip the dress cover that encased Teal's half-made dress, "Sorry but you know the superstition! Her dress is a just a smaller version of mine and if Sousuke sees her dress then he will see mine and the groom isn't suppose to see the bride's dress before the big day!"

"Damn I apologise, I wasn't thinking! But hey it's good you're here as I need to ask your advice about the wedding. Would you prefer to wear your own colours, each others or could do a mixture of both?"

"Gou...," Rin said finally after exchanging a long glance with his husband, "we need to talk to you about this second wedding you are arranging for us."

"Oh? Is it because of your dress? If it's too uncomfortable for you I am happy to change it to a suit."

"It's not the dress, and the wedding is all perfect, exactly how we would of wanted it but... Me and Sousuke... we appreciate all your hard work Gou but we're going to have to postpone it."

"What? No!," wailed Gou, hand covering her mouth before she jumped up from her swivel office chair to capture both her brother and brother-in-law in a tight hug, "please don't tell me you two are splitting up, or divorcing! You two are perfect for each other! Even as a child I could tell how much you loved each other. You can work it out!"

"Gou please," Sousuke dryly laughed off her reaction as he released himself from her trapping arms, "it's not like that all."

"We may get the same dramatic reaction though when we tell her," the shark winked over at Sou.

"Someone tell me!"

"Well, it's like this Gou...," he shook of her arms that was still encasing him and wrapped his around his husband, snuggling up to his chest as Sou cuddled up to him, both looking at the red-haired female with a proud, almost boastful smile on their faces, "we aren't canceling the wedding, I would marry this dork a million times over! We just need to set the date back a few months is all. You see, the reason we needed you to take care of Teal today is because I had a hospital appointment -,"

"Oh no! Please tell me you aren't ill onii-chan and need treatment. Is that why you want to delay it?" It didn't make sense to her though why they looked so elated.

"On the contrary," Sousuke gave Rin an extra squeeze.

"Think back, why did we delay our second wedding the first time?"

"Because you was pregnant with Teal and you wanted her to be born so she could attend -," she stopped mid-sentence when the reality hit her and it all made sense. She broke down into frantic sobs and screaming of "ohmygods" before hugging and congratulating both of them, "so I am really going to be an auntie again?"

"Mmm-mmm! Had my scan today which confirmed it," Rin's smile spread from ear to ear.

"Do you know the gender yet?"

"Too early to tell but both the midwife at the hospital, and, more importantly my mother's intuition is leaning towards male."

"So I got to get to work on making a little pageboy outfit? Oh that will be so cute! A mini version of Sousuke's suit! And I will -,"

"No." Rin interrupted as he shook his head, still wearing that ever proud, all-knowing grin.

"No?"

Rin smirked up at Sousuke as if telling him to answer, to which he replied;

"No, you have to make two."

x-x-x-x SouRin x-x-x-x

So sadly my dear readers that's the end of the story, for now at least. I may in the future do sequels that head off from this original but as of right now I am extremely busy (which is why this last chapter took longer and isn't as detailed or as well written as previous chapters... Sorry!) and the fact my laptop is practically falling apart so I had to rush to finish this before it completely broke and I never got a chance to upload it.

Before I go ahead and end with what you could call the epilogue I suppose, I want to address an issue a reader commented on. She/he didn't understand the significance of SJ's passing, basically as it's an Mpreg story why not just keep SJ instead of him dying and going on to have Teal? Well anonymous reviewer you may of missed the point of the title of the story, and the summary – Phoenix Dreams. I wanted to write not only a Mpreg story of my OTP but one that also had a hidden message and moral if you will.

This story plays on the premises that no matter how bad a situation may be, (eg the dying of a phoenix or in this case the loss of not only his Olympic shot AND the baby, both of which coincidentally were Rin and Sousuke's dreams) it will always get better and be much more beautiful and wonderful than you can imagine (the Phoenix being reborn, or in this case, Rin gets BOTH, his Olympic title shot AND a baby) I am sorry reviewer that you missed my point.

And lastly, I want to thank all of you that have stuck with me and SouRin to the end. I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did writing :D xxx

 **Epilogue?**

\- Rin and Sousuke did indeed go on to have male twins. Mamoru, a mini Rin, and Sorata, a mini Sousuke... and Souske Jnr. Sorata was literally identical to Sousuke Jnr when born except of course he was a healthy baby weight, he even sucked on Sousuke's nose as a newborn just like Sousuke Jnr had done. Though there were many that dismissed the idea, to the immediate family they truly believed Sorata was SJ came back to them.

\- Two years later, they had their next child. A daughter who was the opposite of Teal. Sakura Aiko Yamazaki had her father's long dark locks but with her mother's great big red scarlet eyes.

\- Rin went on to headline 4 more Olympics, winning more gold and becoming a mini celeb in his own right before retiring from Olympics early to focus on media and coaching the National team. Sousuke become a professional coach too, always by Rin's side.

\- Momo and Ai eventually married, by then Teal had realised Uncle Momo was off limits and witched her crush fully to Levi Tachibana. However, Levi was more interested in Mamoru.

\- Makoto found success in running Little Orcas, while Haru too headlined the Olympics in Freestyle, he enjoyed a spot in the media attention for a short while but shunned it when they expected too much of him. He was an Olympic swimmer for the love of swimming, not glitz and glamour!

\- Makoto and Haru had one more child, a little girl named Harley.

\- As for Gou and Seijuro, I haven't really decided for them as they aren't one of my major ships, I will leave that open to you to decide if and how many children they have. Even if they don't, Gou and Sei was basically like second parents to their nieces and nephews. And even though the SouRin children didn't have biological grandparents that cared for them (Sousuke's homophobic bigoted jerk-off of parents hadn't been in touch since) the Mikoshiba's loved them as their own grandchildren.

\- Lori and Russell stayed in touch and they would often holiday in Australia so the children could meet their adopted grandparents and spend time with them.

\- Rei and Nagisa, sorry Thugisa, ended up emigrating and living a high life in South America off of all of Nagisa's ill-gotten money.

\- And most importantly, they all lived happily ever after! :D


End file.
